My Naruto Challenges
by Wolf3391
Summary: Just some ideas for stories i can't find time to write so putting them up as challenges. Rules at bottom of chapters. Please note these stories are targets to be NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Your Limit is Your Mind**

**Chapter 1: Open Your Mind (Challenge)**

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime reference/character I use, if I did I wouldn't need to worry about a lot of things.**

**This story I have considered writing for some time and has gone through various reimagining, often including the use of another anime for references. As a result this story is the something that could be influenced by numerous animes along the way.**

**Remove spaces from links**

**(1) Link to** _Shira 2__nd__ Eldest sister, 6-tails : __ danbooru__. donmai. us /post /show/ 1034237 /1girl-animal _ ears - blonde _ hair - breasts - dog _ days -ear_

_(2) Like the homes of Hobbits in the Lord of the Rings books and films by J.R. Tolkin. Do not own_

(3) Link to Hitomi, Eldest sister, 7-tails:_ danbooru. donmai. us/ post /show / 1025126/ animal _ears-blue _eyes -blush -braid - breasts- bucket -d_

_(4) Link to Fuka youngest sister 2-tails: __ danbooru .donmai .us /post /show/ 1067460 /1girl-absurdres -animal _ears -blonde _hair -blue _sky -b_

_(5) Link to Mika 11__th__ 3-tails: __ danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/1056379/1girl-animal_ears-bare_legs-bell-bow-breasts-brown_

_(6) Link to Sora, Mother of the Kimigaya 8-tails: __ danbooru .donmai .us/post/show/1067758/animal_ears-arrow-detached_sleeves-fox_ears-fox_ta_

_(7) Link to Gin, Father of the Kimigaya Clan 9-tails: __ browse. Deviantart ?q=gin%20ichimaru&order=9&offset=96#/dzrf8i_

_(8) Link to Tsubame 5__th__ eldest 5-tails: __ danbooru. Donmai .us/post/show/1043323/1girl-all_fours-animal_ears-ass-black_legwear-brid_

_(9) Link to Haru and Fuyu 8__th__ and 9__th__ 4-tails: __ danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/1025104/2girls-d-animal_ears-black_legwear-blonde_hair-blu_

_(10) Link to Kyoko 10__th__ 3-tails: __ danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/4180/animal_ears-fox_ears-hana_-ukagaka-hitodama-japane_

_(11) Link to Yuni 7__th__ 4-tails: __ danbooru. Donmai .us/post/show/3187/animal_ears-barefoot-bed_sheet-blue_hair-blush-bot_

_(12) Link to Kimi 3__rd__ Eldest 6-tails: __ danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/1088783/all_fours-animal_ears-bikini-blonde_hair-breasts-c_

_(13) Link to Shiro Eldest Son 5-tails: __ danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/1001594/1boy-animal_ears-axis04-bell-blue_eyes-ema-fox-fox_

_(14) Link to Megumi 4__th__ Eldest 6-tails: __ danbooru .donmai .us/post/show/1080636/1girl-animal_ears-blonde_hair-blue_eyes-blush-brea_

_(15) Link to Haruyo 6__th__ eldest 5-tails: __ danbooru .donmai .us/post/show/1063819/1girl-animal_ears-black_gloves-bowl-chopsticks-fan_

(16) Link to Inari, Goddess of the Kitsune: danbooru. donmai. us/post/show/1089578/1girl-ahoge-akabane_-zebrasmise-animal-animal_ears

**XChapter StartX**

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

These were the words to describe what was happening to a young Uzumaki Naruto, right now. The reason being, he had just been pushed off a cliff by Jiraiya of the Sannin, accurately dubbed Ero-sennin by Naruto, after failing to get the boy to draw of the beast's chakra that lay within him. The burden given to the boy at the day of his birth, barely an hour old at the time, an event that had cost him both his parents and in some ways his childhood, a time that many of us consider the simplest times of our lives.

For Naruto having the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him had never been something easy to live with, especially since he had only recently learned of the burden at the ripe age of 14. Thinking about it as he fell down the wind rushing by his head he felt oddly… free, for once in his life he was free of people glaring at him, or lying to him. The people in his life lied to him all too often and he knew it, whether by their eyes betraying them, or from the obviousness of their lies. Naruto may have come off as an idiot to his peers, but they all seemed to forget that he was an orphan, who had taught himself how to live his life. No one ever took time to get to know him in detail, be it other children or the adults he only saw him as the feral beast that destroyed their home all those years ago.

How long had it been since he had a chance to be himself in his life, instead of the fool persona he had put on to protect himself, from people who would more than likely harm him given the chance seeing him trying to get stronger. They would likely believe that the beast was trying to force him to get stronger, so he could attack the villagers, what fool these people were. Even at the age of five people feared him, forgetting that Naruto was more afraid of them on some levels, which made sense, since 5 year olds rarely have killing stares on their back when they simply walked through the street looking for food and maybe a place to sleep.

Seeing his opportunity, Naruto decided to not give Jiraiya what he wanted, the man had said he'd train him but all he had done was perv at girls while trying to teach him a skill he had been swore not to use, effectively not helping him anymore than his actual sensei, who had gone off to train his Teammate Sasuke leaving him high and dry despite knowing his opponent had no qwarms delivering heavy amounts of damage to his opponent and crippling them most likely. It seemed life liked to deal Naruto a bad hand each chance it got, whether it be his home; a rotten small apartment, his team; that used and abused him during the D-rank missions and forgetting to make sure he was even paid for his work, which most of the time he wasn't, his training that no one ever helped with despite seeing him struggle with most things. All in all Naruto just wanted to close his eyes and have it all end, just to go to sleep and not wake up in this world that seemed to hate him.

'Sorry… Iruka-sensei… guess I won't be able to see you again… forgive me Hinata-chan… I guess I'm not strong enough to keep your promise.' Naruto thought this, as the wind rushed against his face; he wondered how deep the chasm was since he had been falling a while. But that could be explained since he was in deep thought, so much so that when he closed his eyes he fell into the recesses of his mind.

XBreakX

'SPLASH' was the sound Naruto made as he fell into the water, opening his eyes he found that the place surrounding him looked to be the insides of a sewer, with all the pipes along the walls with either blue or red leaking out at some points, the walls cracking with age and strain.

"Is this… my mind?" Naruto asked himself getting to his feet and looking around. "In some ways I'm not surprised, I always feeling down in the dumps, and I guess my mind reflects it." he said with a bitter chuckle. He then spotted a small light ahead of himself and began to walk toward it only to come to a gigantic set of iron bars that were thicker than any tree he'd ever seen, even the one in the forest of death. In the middle of the bars there was a large paper tag, with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it where he presumed the lock for the cage would be.

He walked to the edge of the cage and put his hand on the bars "So this is where you are." he stated aloud as a huge scarlet eye opened with a slitted pupil, before focusing on the boy. Before anything else a huge claw shot out toward him, but Naruto did nothing but turn his head as the large clawed paw of the great fox shot past him, leaving a gash across his cheek and neck, blood trickling out a little.

"Hello Kyuubi." Naruto gazed upon the form of the fox with slight respect and trepidation; he could see why people would remember this beast with fear. Yet at the same time he had been curious about the fox for some time due to how the fox had only been seen only a few times over the last hundred years or so. Twice attacking Konoha, and any other time as it roamed the Elemental Countries, yet people talk about it like it was just a mindless beast. Naruto wanted to see if rumours in this case were false, as animals usually were intelligent and only do things for certain reasons.

"**So my jailer has come to visit me at last, what do you want child?"** the deep harsh voice that was Kyuubi asked as Naruto rubbed his cheek and neck of the blood slowly spilling as the cuts began to heal.

"To be honest, just wanted to see if you were like you've been described, before I meet my end at the base of this chasm," Naruto answered turning round and leaning his back against the bars as he heard the sound of banging the fox not liking what it had heard.

"**WHAT, DO YOU MEAN? MEET YOUR END! EXPLAIN TO ME NOW YOU STUPID CHILD!"** the fox demanded, while Naruto didn't even flinch as he sat down at the bars.

"My trainer pushed me off a cliff, and I don't really want to save myself, it's not worth it in the end. My life really isn't worth all the trouble I had so far for being your container. But oddly enough, I blame the people responsible for my upbringing, rather than you, since I don't think you're to blame in some ways, but instead I blame whatever made you attack the village all those years ago." The fox went silent hearing the boy's words in the calm voice delivered in.

"**What makes you think I didn't just choose to level your puny village? We Bijuu are proud of our power so why not just destroy the proclaimed strongest village to show off?"** the fox asked him trying to get a better scope of how the boy's mind worked.

"Because you are intelligent, so as proud as you may sound, there would be no point in doing that and also from what I could find you have never just attacked unless provoked by other, like those two from lightning country when Kumo tried to get a hold of you. From what I could tell, between the battle with the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha which was the last time you were seen almost a century has gone by. All of this coupled with the fact that the reports of how you had resisted capture from other villagers for so many years, leads me to believe that you are not the so called mass of chakra but a living being that inherited great power. I also believe that you have been sealed away before you were in me, correct me if I'm wrong." Naruto said referring to the fact that when he ever had free time he had snuck into libraries to read up on the history of the fox, having been curious to how the Yondaime defeated it seeing as it was one man versus a Bijuu, something only the Sandaime Raikage cold attest to doing and he fought him man to beast with his Nintaijutsu.

"**Chi-no Naruto, you clearly have a good mind in your head, if you were able to figure out that secret. You are correct, in the fact that the times I attacked your village I was under the influence of another figure, that man Madara used those eyes of his to ensnare my will and control me like a puppet. It was only the intervention of the Shodaime's wife Mito, that I was taken out of the equation when she sealed me away and those two continued their battle. For the rest of her years I remained stuck inside her seal having nothing but darkness clouding my vision, the only light I saw when I was being transferred into the next vessel that woman, Kushina. Her seal was worse since I was strung around by those goddamn chains of her and my limbs pinned down making me feel more like a caged animal. At my first chance at escape I took it… only in my desperation, I ended up controlled by the damn Sharingan again, hence the second attack on Konoha. It was only when the Yondaime, and a still living Kushina trapped me in a barrier were able to seal me into you… their son.**" The fox said a little hesitant surprising itself as it did so.

"I… I see, so he was my father after all, the resemblance between us was so obvious, I thought I was being delusional for a time. This answers a number of questions in my mind but it also creates more for me to seek answers too," said Naruto as he laughed at the first person to answer his questions is the one with him all his life, and the one who indirectly had been at the centre of it all just as he is. "Oi Kyuubi… do you want out, before I hit the bottom and probably die?" he asked as the fox's eyes went wide hearing what it absolutely never expected to hear.

"**W-What… how can you ask that Naruto? With you as you are I don't feel any grievance in lending my strength to you. We both know I am somewhat responsible for some things in your life; I have caught glimpses over the years when you were sad and lonely at the orphanage, the street or that apartment. So why would you offer me my freedom?"** the fox questioned as Naruto stood up and turned round to face the fix his eyes stained with tears.

"Because… you deserve to be free, and it's only right I give it to you as your jailer… I have the choice in that matter. You are the one that has been trapped over a century, and giving my life for yours seems a good way to finish," he said smiling at the fox looking happy at his offer to the fox.

"**Naruto… you are… something else. But I may have a better idea instead of us both dying in this place…**" he said as Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it…?" Naruto asked curious, seeing the fox's gentle tone when it made the option.

"**While I was free, I was approached by a member of the Fox contract, like the other summoned beast clans in the world. I was offered a chance to join the clan seeing as they saw me with respect of my power and the number of tails, seeing how regular kitsune having nine-tails is a great achievement meant only for the wisest and most powerful. Naturally I agreed under the terms I would choose who would know of the scrolls location but also people who would be worthy of it. Not long after that, the countries began trying to capture me for my power and as such the fox clan has gone unknown for many years now. Naruto I offer a clan that would welcome you under my words, a chance for you to get strong and find the answers to your question and make your own goal in life, one that was not chosen for you by others. What do you say?**" the fox asked Naruto who let the words settle in.

"Will you remain by my side, and be my partner as we train Kyuubi, you're the first to show me respect equal to that I gave you and I feel as though I could trust you with my life. If the answer is yes then I will take that offer and forge my own path in my life!" he said holding his hand out in the cage.

Kyuubi smirked, as it lifted its claw to Naruto's hand cutting into it but the blood weaving around his arm making a series of tattoos along it. "**Then with this seal our contract to the Fox clan is made, when you wake I will transport us to their realm, where we can help you grow in so many ways Naruto. And I will be at you side partner, for now until our end of days,"** the fox said as its fur took on a new colour, pure white as the connection between the two was made.

"Seems as though we both might change in this ordeal Kyuubi… would you like a new name, since I don't doubt Kyuubi is a title in the fox clans rather than a name?" he asked as the Kyuubi just nodded smiling down at the boy who it had no doubt would make its life very interesting now.

"**Call me… Shinsei.**" the fox said as Naruto faded back into reality and waking from his mindscape.

XBreakX

Naruto woke from his trip to his mindscape the tattoo forming on his arm before he body felt pulled by a force and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile at the top of the cliff Jiraiya's mind was going a mile a minute since he was not feeling anything right now from the blonde he had pushed over the cliff. When he had first spotted the boy he immediately saw how the boy had managed to capture both the looks of his father Minato but also the impulsive personality of his mother Kushina. Seeing the likeness of the boy he had trained had decided to train the boy in a way that would make his father strong by teaching him the summoning technique and having him sign the toad contract like Minato had.

It was best that he learned from his godfather too, since trouble was brewing with Akatsuki and Orochimaru so it was in his best interests. The problem was that the boy seemed to have no ability what so ever in the technique itself. He wondered how it was possible how the boy who could learn the Shadow Clone technique in a night, was unable to properly channel chakra into the technique. Add to the fact the boy had not even tapped into the massive reserves of the Kyuubi to help the technique.

So in a spot of utter 'genius' he came up with a plan so that the fox's chakra would be forced out the seal now that, he had taken the blocker off. With all that chakra it wouldn't matter what technique was used as the power behind it would help him to win. At no time had he considered the ramifications of overpowering a technique or the utter lacklustre control the boy seemed to have over his chakra believing that since he graduated from the academy he would have been taught how to channel it into his techniques. Sadly, the so called Great Hermit Sage had been an idiot in his plan of shoving Naruto off the cliff as a means to force the Bijuu chakra inside him.

3 minutes had passed by, with no signs of Kyuubi's chakra, or a summoned toad or his blonde haired godson. "Oh Kami, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya slammed his hand to the floor summoning a toad large enough to jump into the chasm and find his godson, hopefully intact and not a smear on the floor of the chasm.

Sadly, he would find no trace of him and when he looked at the contract scroll would see that Naruto's name was now black instead of red signifying that he was no longer apart of the contract most likely meaning dead, since there was no other option in his mind. Seeing that in all likelihood Naruto was lost Jiraiya grabbed his head as the thought of having to explain to his sensei where the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had gone and what he had done… he'd rather attempt to peek at Tsunade again.

XBreakX

When Naruto felt something soft beneath his feet, he opened his eyes again to gaze at his new surrounding that seemed to be a small forest that had normal sized trees and a small lake to the side of him. Although, he was also surrounded by several small foxes all looking at him with interest and confusion. One white fox with two tails walked over to Naruto giving it a sniff before going over to lick his hand albeit tentatively.

Naruto smiling lifted his hand a petted the small fox's head before scratching behind it's ears making it yip in happiness and the pleasant feeling it was getting from the petting, to which the other foxes saw as a signal so they all walked toward Naruto happily jumping on his chest as he took time petting them, all of them yipping in excitement of the new person in their home.

"Ara… so this is where they all were. Oh who are you?" said a soft gentle voice walking through the trees. She had blonde hair tied in a small pony tail, which was the same colour as her six tails each having a white to at each end as were her ears atop her head. She had a small nose and green eyes that offered kindness from what he could tell. Her form however was something else as she stood a tall 5. 6 and wearing a purple turtleneck that, but the front of it was stretched out showing her generous bust and a pair of black pants. (1)

"Oh hello, my names Naruto, I was sent here by my friend Shinsei a nine tailed fox after he gave me this…" said Naruto as he slowly took the little foxes off him and opened his jacket leaving him in a black shirt and revealing the summoning tattoo on his arm. Seeing the tattoo, the fox woman gasped putting a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Ara, ara, we have a summoner after so many years, the elders were beginning to lose hope we would ever have someone represent us. Please what is your name young man?" she asked waking over and crouching down in front of him, so that Naruto was now at face level.

"Um… Uzumaki Naruto, miss…" he said as she smiled putting her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb across his whisker marks electing a small shudder from Naruto.

"Shira… Shira Kimigaya, six tailed kitsune and sensei to the kits at our school, who all appeared to have taken a liking to you it seems." She giggled seeing how the little foxes had taken to sitting on Naruto's head and shoulders now seeing as he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seemed very relaxed with all the little ones around and on him.

"Hmm, I didn't expect for the fox summons to have a school system, but I guess you can't always be right in your presumptions." Naruto gave a small shrug as Shira nodded and motioned for her students and Naruto to follow her.

"Well, most kitsune need to learn about their powers at a young age as well as learn how to speak and change into human forms. Usually by the end of the school year they can all take human form and can speak pretty well Naruto-kun," she said as they came out of the trees to see the small cabin that was most likely the school, as he looked round Naruto saw many door integrated into the hills surrounding the area meaning they were the dens of kitsune families most likely. (2)

"It's beautiful…" Naruto muttered seeing the place as the light shined down from above and feeling the small breeze in his hair.

"**Indeed it is, Naruto." ** The voice of Shinsei said inside his head. **"I myself, never travelled here when I was able but looking now, makes me wish I had hehe…"** he could hear a small chuckle through the link the two had made.

'I could get used to a setting like this, plus the locals seems friendly,' Naruto replied mentally glancing at the foxes happily enjoying their ride on his shoulder and also the ones curled into his arms since he saw no harm in carrying a few of them as well.

"**I would definitely agree with you on that Naruto, hopefully this Shira will lead you to one of the fox elders so we can explain the situation and maybe discover a way so that I can come out of the seal to help in your training,"** the fox told Naruto who gave a mental nod.

"You say something Naruto-kun?" asked Shira smiling down at him as he turned to her.

"Just saying it's beautiful here… more than Konoha even. Shira-san is it possible to see the elder of the place I need to speak with them over this and why I'm here?" He asked politely as the woman nodded.

"I'll take you to them if you help me with the kits here; they tend to get restless at this age after all. But they seem rather calm like that, you must have a special talent for keeping the calm Naruto-kun." Shira opened the door and Naruto saw about ten cushions on the floor which was the total number of kits he was carrying/riding on him, but he also saw a desk at the front which was most likely Shira's.

"So you only have ten students, Shira-san? I would have expected there to be more honestly" Naruto said surprised as his class had at least thirty in it and that was one of a few classes.

"Kitsune don't breed that often Naruto-kun, we are being of longevity that can live well up to a millennia so having too many children would create an influx in our population. Besides having just these ten is work enough for me, all the other kitsune have important jobs in our realm. But if you take a seat I can continue my lesson for today, you might even be able to help me out too Naruto-kun." she said as he nodded and sat on one of the cushions the kits not moving from their positions from either his head, shoulders or arms.

From their Shira proceeded to teach the young kits about transforming into human forms, for kitsune once learned became second nature in their abilities, although hiding their ears and tails required more concentration in the art. Shira had Naruto demonstrate different way in which a human could look to help them grasp the concept better, although it was still a little early for them to begin practising it, for now it was theory.

**XBreakX**

As the kits ran off home after licking Naruto face goodbye Shira put her hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze "If your that good with the kits I may ask the elders if you can keep coming to help Naruto-kun and thank you for this. Now let's head to see the elders," Shira said leading him out the cabin/school and locking the door behind her.

By now the day in the fox's realm had come to sunset and the two made it to the main elder's house round about when the sun was halfway gone past the horizon. The house reminded Naruto of a Shinto shrine that could be found not far outside of Konoha that had been dedicated to the fox god Inari, although after events it fell into disarray and vandalism.

As they approached the front both got a wiff of something strong and made Naruto feel slightly dizzy as it hit his nose. "Oh dear… she found it again, I'll have to hide it better now…" said Shira with a sigh as they walked through the halls of the shrine the smell getting stronger until the came out into a garden area that had a pond filled with koi fish next to a zen garden.

On the side however was a pink haired kitsune who had white tipped ears and tailed of which she had seven. Her hair was very long and had been tied at a braid at the back being fastened down at the back or it with a purple ribbon. The kitsune elder looked as young as Shira did with her green eyes looking over to the two with a slight droopy look. She was wearing a pink and white themed kimono that was sprawled out across the deck alongside several empty bottles which Shira knew was very strong sake. (3)

"Ehh… Shira-chan what are you doing here, who's the kid" the elder kitsune asked hiccupping making her large breasts jiggle in her kimono that was slightly lose, practically giving Naruto a brief glimpse of her goods making him blush. This was taken notice of by the elder "Like what you see little boy, you can touch them if you like, just be gentle with me right now…" she said in a sultry voice.

"Onee-chan, don't tease Naruto-kun, he's here from the human realm, he has the summoning tattoo, the one you gave the Kyuubi of the human world all those years ago!" Shira said as the elders eyes changed instantly hearing her younger sisters words.

"I see… so this is who it picked, speak your name boy." it seemed that all the alcohol had been purged from the kitsune's body instantly at the statement by Shira and was now in business mode.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Shinobi of… Konohagakure…" Naruto replied with slight irritation mentioning the villages name now.

"Hoe…an Uzumaki that is surprising although the fact you don't have red hair is more so. Where is the Bijuu I gave the contract to?" she asked as Naruto lifted his shirt revealing the seal that held the bijuu back from the world.

"Inside of me kitsune-san, this seal ties him to me until I can figure a way to release him from this prison. Kitsune-san, I have come here seeking help and training from those who offered to let Shinsei the Kyuubi be summoned by your clan, I wish that you would do me an honour of training me so that I can become stronger so that I may find the answers I seek in life and forge myself a new path that I may walk on with freedom," Naruto said bowing down on his hands and knees respectfully as he had never done so before in his life. He could tell the moment the elder kitsune's eyes met with his that they would be able to tell any lie and wouldn't hesitate to act if she spotted a lie.

The kitsune took a moment to really get a gauge of Naruto and his words "Raise your head, Uzumaki Naruto." she said and he did so as instructed. "Never before have we of the kitsune clan had a summoner in our time as none have been worthy of our strength, intelligence and gifts of which we could bestow on other. Those many years ago I approached the Kyuubi of your world as being a nine tailed fox is the highest honour in our clan, one that which only two holds here in this realm. I had hoped by giving it access to our contract we would be able to find us a summoner but alas we have been without one until you, Naruto-kun" she said as she walked over toward him not bothering to fix her kimono.

"The fact that you have the tattoo is proof enough that you are worthy of us, and humble that you do not believe that we should obey you like a common dog. For this I shall grant your wish of training Naruto-kun. Now my name is Hitomi Kagiyama elder sister to Shira there and a seven tailed kitsune. I now welcome you to the Celestial Forest the home of the Fox clan!" Hitomi said putting her hands on the boy's blushing face. "And such a cute summoner too I think I and my sisters will have fun with you hanging around here for a while, especially with this cute whisker marks of yours" she said rubbing them making the embarrassed boy purr and Hitomi grin, "Soooo much fun."

"Onee-chan let Naruto-kun breath, your embarrassing him too much." pouted Shira to her sister seeing steam begin to come out of Naruto's ears.

"Don't be jealous imouto just admiring our new summoner, oh and Naruto-kun if you can make a clone with Kyuubi or what did you call him… ah yes Shinsei's consciousness in it that should bypass the seal allowing his mind out but not his power," Hitomi told Naruto who nodded creating a clone that then henge into a white nine tailed fox.

"It has been some time Hitomi-san, but the years have been kind it seems," Shinsei said to Hitomi who giggled. "Although speaking to you this way feels odd since I never would have expected something like this to work." Shinsei said noting on the fact the shadow clone body he was using seemed convenient but such was the way of the world.

"Hehe I do look good don't I?" Hitomi said giving a small twill making her breasts jiggle about no doubt trying to make Naruto have a nose bleed, only for Shira to grab his head and put it to her chest to hide his innocent face from her sister. She was thankful that she was the worst for doing things like this. Her other sisters were bad, just not that bad. Unfortunately Shira's chest now had Naruto in it and Naruto was given a chance to feel the warm feeling that a woman's bosom seemed to offer when pushed into them, as such he fainted.

"Onee-chan look what you did, show some restraint!" said Shira giving a small pouty glare at her sister who just put her finger into her mouth looking as innocent as possible.

"But he's so cute, I mean look at him nee-chan, besides you were the one that knocked him out laying his head against those pillows of yours. Kimi is the only other who can boast the pure softness of her breasts, and even she admits defeat to you in that field." Hitomi said pointing as Shira who blushed remembering the times of sharing the bath with all her sisters after a particular bout of social drinking.

"**I feel as though we should get back on subject here Hitomi-san, you can mess with the child later. However I will warn you not to take it too far with him**," said Shinsei walking over to sit by Naruto as Shira laid him on his back, his head on her lap.

"He's a container isn't he? I learned about them from the seeing pool, Kaa-sama figured that was most likely the reason you have never visited or choose a candidate for our summoner. The world outside our own seems so stupid with what we learn from time to time. But if we are to consider training him Kaa-sama will need to let us see his memories you realize?" she said as the fox nodded as Shira began stroking Naruto's hair it being very soft almost like her fur.

"**I do now… and he won't like you all learning, you, your mother or anyone really. As much as he'd like to deny he hates his past, the times when he was forced to take everything that was thrown at him, not knowing why. It is… his endearing quality, I myself found it strange as I watched through the old memories. Here was the boy who like his mother was a container but never told of the burden and when he did… he didn't hate me,"** he said shaking his head at the thought itself.

"**But that he also saw what I never saw in Mito, Senju or Kushina. A look of understanding, no one else had ever considered me to be a living being with my own thoughts. Even Madara had the audacity to call me a mass of chakra only meant to be used. But Naruto, he saw me as who I was then Kurama… and when he nearly accepted freedom from the pressures, he offered me my freedom. It was for this I offered the contract to him but also allowed me to become my new self Shinsei."** The white fox finished saying as Hitomi poured herself another cup.

"What a little trooper. Kaa-sama will like him, I can tell, and not just for being cute but also a heart of compassion and strong will. Even if he nearly accepted death to shoulder those burdens for so long and then offers the one seen as the cause a free pass. It speaks volumes about his character even without seeing his memories," Hitomi spoke while Shira continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

"Our sisters are going to love him, I can tell. Plus from what I saw earlier with him and the kits he might be able to calm down some of the more lively of our family Onee-chan," Shira giggled to herself while Hitomi and Shunsei grinned.

"I'm sure they will, care for a cup Shun-kun?" she asked the white fox who nodded.

"Please, I haven't really ever been able to enjoy many pleasures that humans seem to. Drinking seems to be fun for the most part," he said lifting the cup and toasting it with Hitmoi's.

"Unless nee-chan you can't hold it and end up smashed after three shots of the stuff," Hitomi teased her imouto.

"That's mean one-chan~" Shira pouted at the pink haired kitsune who shrugged drinking more from her glass.

"We'll let little Naruto-kun sleep, with all that happened with the contract he's probably gonna be out for a while. He'll meet the rest of the family at dinner probably, who's turn is it to cook by the way?" Hitomi asked.

"It's Yuni-nee-chan, probably tonkatsu as well since you know how she likes to show off her knife skills," said Shira growing more content of her stroking of Naruto's hair.

**XBreakX**

As Naruto began to open his eyes feeling a little groggy he saw that the ceiling of the place he was in was very different. Instead of the plain wooden roof of the temple he saw a ceiling that featured a floral design in various colours. The pattern looked soothing to Naruto as if it was an expression of freedom to whoever painted it.

However as Naruto began to lean up steadying himself with one hand he noticed that he wasn't alone wherever he was. Looking to his left of what he was laying on, presumably a couch he saw two new faces both featuring fox ears like Shira and Hiromi.

The first looked very young maybe similar to Inari's age from Nami. The little fox girl had blonde hair like Shira that was long and hung free but with a pink flower placed in it and also a pair of green eyes that held a stare of curiosity. She wore a white jumper, red skirt and a small pink scarf around her neck, white socks that went up to her knees and a pair of black shoes. She also had two tails swishing behind her. All in all she looked rather cute to Naruto as she stared at him her ears twitching slightly (4)

The other girl looked maybe a year or two older than the other girl also having blonde hair but with two bells tied around her two ears sticking atop her head and two long tails of hair hanging behind her, she also had a pair of amber eyes that had delight inside them if he was right. The girl had three tails swishing about behind her and also had a red skirt like the other. But unlike the other girl she wore a white shirt with short sleeves that exposed a lot of cleavage from a pair of breasts that looked a little big for her body's size (5)

"Nee… Onii-chan, are you awake now?" said the younger of the fox girls leaning over Naruto.

"And where are you from, and how come you don't have ears like us?" the other more developed girl asked as Naruto's mind began to comprehend why he was being asked questions. The chasm, ero-sennin, talking with Shinsei, the summoning tattoo and speaking with the other fox girls before falling unconscious in the comfort of Shira's bosom.

"Oh yeah… I'm awake. And before I answer can I get your names?" Naruto asked shifting so his legs were hanging over the side of the couch allowing the two girls to jump and sit beside him.

"Sure I'm Mika, and this is my imouto Fuka. Hitomi-onee-sama and Shira-onee-chan brought you here a while ago, and you've been asleep here for a while onii-chan. So who are you?" the girl known named Mika asked with a lot of energy and Fuka just looking at him and his whiskers.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. New summoner to the fox clan, I signed my name with a nine tailed fox and after getting here ended up chatting with an elder kitsune before falling unconscious for… unexplained reasons. And as to your earlier question Mika-chan, I'm a human so our ears are here…" he said pointing to his normal ears.

"Wow… a human, our teachers told us stories but I never thought we'd get to see one!" said Mika excitedly leaning into Naruto, inadvertently pushing her assets into his side to which Naruto rained in his blush seeing as he didn't know how old the girl was and didn't want to be like that snake man in the forest preying on small children.

"Onee-chan, should we tell Shira-onee-chan about Onii-chan waking up?" asked little Fuka looking to her sister.

Mika tilted her head making her bells jungle a little "I guess we should, come on Naruto-kun!" said Mika as she grabbed his arm and began leading Naruto forward into another room in search of their elder sister.

Leading him through the hall ways Fuka and Mika led Naruto into what he presumed was the main room of the home since there was a large dining table with a couple kotetsu at the end of the room currently having four kitsune sitting around it with tangerines.

The room was bigger than his whole apartment and featured a door looking out to a large garden and koi pond, which could be seen through the windows at the side that, also showed it was night time now. The room had a nature theme since the walls were a nice green colour and with maple flower patterns covering them too. The room had a few book cases that were completely stocked full of books that were probably fiction titles. There were doors connecting the room to others, one of which he believed we to the kitchen due to the smell coming from it, a room he guessed and another door to the hallway.

"Onee-chan, Naruto-kun is awake!" Mika shouted loudly and as a result all the kitsune either at the kotetsu or at the table turned their heads and stared at Naruto's the different coloured ears twitching and tails swishing back in forth in interest seeing him.

Naruto felt a little nervous with all the eyes on him before he noticed a white fox jump up from the table and head over to him, recognising it as Shinsei. **"Good to see you awake Naruto. Why don't you introduce yourself to Hitomi and Shira's family?" **he suggested to the blonde who nodded and looked to the other kitsune.

"H-Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto, new summoner of the fox clan. Pleased to meet you and please treat me well!" he said bowing his head respectfully to the family and heard giggles around the room.

One of the kitsune stood up and walked over to Naruto. She had long silver hair with two stands tied off as they hung from the front reaching past her shoulders. Her hair matched her ears and tails of which she had eight. She had a very gentle expression on her face as she walked over and distinctive golden slitted eyes that Naruto was slightly distracted by. She wore a pink kimono that had blue trimmings and a white and blue obi tied round her waist. The sleeves were detached from the robe but had the same colour scheme as the kimono. The kitsune knelt down in front of Naruto and placed her hand on his head ruffling his hair and smiled. (6)

"Nice to meet you too Naruto-kun, I'm Sora Kimigaya, wife of Gin Kimigaya the head of the Kimigaya house. He's the one waving by the table," she said as Naruto looked to see a smiling man by the table, whose eyes looked, closed and had very short silver hair wearing a black and silver kimono. His smile seemed mischievous but kind like Sora's and was the father of all the girls if Naruto was right. "I'm glad you made it in time for dinner Naruto-kun, you can meet the rest of the family and a few who'll be helping your train here." Naruto nodded and Sora grabbed his hand earning a small whine from Fuka and Mika who knew they wouldn't get to sit next to him at the table now.

Sora led Naruto over to a space next to her so she was in the middle of Naruto and her husband Gin. To his right of Naruto sat a green haired kitsune that went all the way down her back. Her ears seemed a little longer than the others at the table. Her eyes were a dark red that just seemed to stare at Naruto with curiosity. She didn't wear a kimono but instead an orange top with no sleeves, and matching orange shorts that allowed her five tails to swish freely. She also wore arm and leg guards that looked to be tough and allowed for free movement along with a pair of katana strapped across her back.

"Um hi… I'm Tsubame fifth eldest, nice to meet you," said Tsubame not really knowing how to act to the new summoner. It was strange to have a summoner, and one as young as he was, sat at the family table, while everyone tucked into their food.

"Same Tsubame-san, though sitting down with everyone feels a little strange. I've never had a meal at a table with this many people." Naruto's words had most of the kitsune at the table, many frowning hearing him.

"Well you are here now, so feel free to enjoy the food Naruto-kun," said the voice of a blue haired kitsune who placed some of the food in front of Naruto, smiling as she did so. The kistune had bright yellow eyes and wore a lavender kimono, which allowed her three tails to swish behind her, and also had a yellow ribbon in her hair. "You don't need to feel awkward. So relax okay, oh and I am Yuni Kimigaya, 6th eldest daughter." She greeted Naruto, who felt a little more relaxed now at the warm expression. (11)

"Ah, thanks Yuni-san." Naruto took the plate and picked up a piece of meat, putting it into his mouth. Once he did he found it flavoursome and quite tender. "D-Delicious," he muttered, as Yuni beamed with pride and happiness that the new summoner enjoyed her cooking, something all chefs took a small pleasure in.

"Yeah, Yuni-nee is the best cook in the house. Even better than Okaa-sama," commented a red haired kitsune who had yellow eyes and had a tooth that poked out of her top lip. She wore a red kimono featured a flame design on it that matched her four flame red tails. The kitsune was also eating Yuni's food with gusto. "It's good that you like it. I respect any who can see how good Yuni-nee is at cooking. I'm Haruyo, pleased to meet ya Naruto-kun," said Haruyo with some meet sticking out of her mouth. (18)

"Onee-chan, don't talk with your mouth full!" chided a younger kitsune next to Haruyo who had the same hair colour but, had red eyes instead, and only three tails behind her. Her kimono was white but with a red flower design on it and looked cute with her cheeks puffed up at her sister. "Please forgive my onee-chan, Naruto-sama. She gets very excited when Yuni-nee-san cooks for the family. I'm Kyoko, seventh eldest of the Kimigaya family." Kyoko offered a small head bow to Naruto. (10)

"Please… don't call me sama, Kyoko-san. Just call me Naruto, and I don't mind you sister at all." He said, as Haruyo smirked, digging back into her meal without much dignity, making Kyoko sigh but nod.

"Alright Naruto-kun, but be careful with your food. Onee-chan tends to try and steal from other's plates." She told Naruto as a thwacking sound was heard and they turned to see Haruyo nursing her hand.

"Indeed she does, but she's also easy to catch in the act, so just smack her hand away if you spot her. And I'm Kimi Kimigaya, third eldest of the family; it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I hope we can get along nicely." The kitsune that spoke had fairly short blonde hair but her ears and seven tails had white tips on them. Kimi was clad in a black kimono that had gold edges to it and a night sky pattern along it. It also, was open at the front exposing a fair bit of cleavage to Naruto whose eyes were tempted to stare but resisted not wanting to be rude to the woman. Kimi, just giggled seeing Naruto, avert his eyes with a small redness in his cheeks. (12)

"Nice to meet you too, Kimi-san. I hope we get along too." Naruto glanced at Kimi's face, who winked at him with a small smirk on her face while she placed one hand on her cheek, managing to look very alluring to Naruto.

"You know with that hair, you could pass as one of us, Naruto-kun," commented the kitsune next to Kimi who like her sister had a fairly stacked chest. This kitsune however, had longer blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweet innocent expression as she tilted her head looking at Naruto with her 6 tails waving about behind her. She wore a simple white kimono that was open at the front but just enough so it would be comfortable, yet still exposing her cleavage. "I'm Megumi forth eldest of the Kimigaya clan. I hope we can be friends Naruto-kun," she smiled as he nodded offering a small smile of his own. (14)

Shinsei behind was chuckling at how the family was being with Naruto. He could already tell, that this was the best place for Naruto to improve mentally and physically, while also providing him with some nice girls in his life. "You'll become great here Naruto, I am sure of that," the fox commented but was nudged by the only other male kitsune beside himself, and Gin. The boy had white hair which was covered by a hoodie, which had openings for his ears. The male kitsune had blue eyes with red coloured shadow around them. His outfit was a kimono that strangely had a hood at the back of it and had a bell attached to his neck. This was Shiro, the only son of Gin and Sora "Seems like my sisters are taking a liking to him, huh Shinsei" the boy stated as the white fox nodded. (13)

"And the sooner he gets more comfortable around them, the better. Naruto needs the care of you family even if he won't openly admit it right now. Although I am concerned about what you mother said before." Shinsei remembered Sora's words about taking Naruto to the head of the whole Kitsune clans, Inari. Seeing how she was, a goddess of the kitsune, it was best that they went to see her and inform her of the recent development of the foxes.

"Inari-sama won't harm him. She cares for all living things in the world. Like Okaa-sama she may wish to see his memories and gage how worthy he is of us and the contract. It shouldn't be a problem though, seeing how you chose him as the summoner." Shiro's words helped Shinsei to relax a little as he laid his head down, on his paws.

While they were chatting, Naruto was introduced to a pair of sisters, Haru and Fuyu. Haru was a long haired, bright blonde kitsune with purple eyes, wearing a silver kimono, and had a cheerful expression on her face and four tails behind her. Fuyu had short silver hair, was a little taller than her sister and a grey kimono with four tails as well. Her expression was more calm but, still kind as they introduced themselves to Naruto as they ate at the table. (9)

XBreakX

As the meal went on Naruto felt himself relax a little into the funny feeling that eating with the Kumigaya clan provided. One might presume that it was the result of never eating in a real family setting and although, the Ichiraku and Iruka felt similar to what Naruto believed would be a family feeling, it was the place he sat now that felt… right, to him at least.

Unknown to him though, Naruto was being approached by an unseen kitsune a rather special one at that. Instead of being an actual fox, this one seemed to be made of living fire as it trotted through the hallway. Sniffing out its target, it headed for the garden area where Naruto was laying against one of the large stones.

"Naruto-sama!" the little fox called as the blonde turned to see the fire fox.

"Wow, who are you?" he asked a little shocked at the glowing fox who was unaffected by the fire that it was made of. The fox came over and bowed on its front paws before looking up at Naruto.

"Inari-sama has sent me to fetch you Naruto-sama. She requested an audience with you and I'm to guide you to her home. If you would be so kind as to follow me, and don't worry about the Kumigaya as Gin is waiting at her home for you as well." Naruto nodded seeing that someone important to the foxes was summoning him so got up and began following the small fox out the home and up the hill. The home looked similar to the Kumigaya's only small and made for only a couple of people.

Walking through the gate Naruto felt a strange pulse go through his body which made him stop for a moment. "Naruto-sama, is something wrong?" the fox asked him as Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing; do you know where Inari-sama and Gin-san are waiting?" Naruto returned as the fox nodded and began walking forwards again leading Naruto through the house.

Naruto was led forward into a room that seem to have a small pond in the middle of it and had. The waters swirled round with a mirage of colours and started coming together to form an image. Curious Naruto walked over to look at the pool as the image he saw was that of a sleeping Hinata who appeared to be hugging a stuffed fox of all things in what he presumed was her bedroom.

'She looks cute sleeping like that.' Naruto thought to himself before a voice called out in the room.

"I see you found the viewing pool." Naruto jumped in fright and looked round for the source of the voice and heard a small giggle.

Sitting down on a large cushion was another kitsune only this was had an majestic aura surrounding her. Her very form seemed to radiate life into the room. The kitsune looked to be around Yuni's age if he had to guess but part of him made him think that wouldn't be right. She wore a scarlet red kimono but it was short so exposed her long silky white legs whose feet were covered by a pair of geta. One of her hands had a fingerless glove that held a golden kiseru (smoking pipe) while her other hand frame her face. She had deep amber eyes and had strange tattoo marks around her face that seemed to add to her beauty. Her hair was golden blonde and looked like the softest silk he'd ever seen.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto… I'm glad I finally get to meet you." the woman's tone was sweet and almost maternal in how she said his name. "I am Inari, goddess of agriculture and head of the Fox clan. You and I hae much to discuss, so please take a seat and let me talk to you about what you being here means for us and you." (16)

**XChapter EndX**

**Well this is chapter one… this story is complicated, enough said.**

**Updates will depend on how I feel, so consider this a challenge if you will.**

**Rules of the challenge are:**

**Naruto must be strong but not God-level more kage if anything.**

**Harem is a must pick any of the kitsune of the Kugimaiya you wish and maybe one or two from Naruto.**

**No Sakura pairings I don't like her character at all.**

**Hinata is in the harem as I do like her character.**

**Sasuke… depends on how you feel on that one but feel free to bash.**

**Jiraiya is to be bashed for at least an arc or two due to negligence over Naruto.**

**Naruto's skills may incudes references to other manga or anime series if you can think of a good way to tie it in.**

**Have fun with it and don't be afraid to be original with how you take Naruto.**

**Konoha Council Bashing is a must**

**Samui is in the harem since she does not get too much air time**

**Have fun with it **

**Until next time, bye.**


	2. Shaman King

**Kage of Spirits**

**Chapter 1: Return **

**I do not own Naruto or Shaman King**

**Pairings: Hinata, Hanabi, Samui, Anko, Konan, Fū, Mei**

**This story is kinda just a thought that popped into my head while reminiscing about well dubbed series in the days of fox kids. Although I am taking some inspiration from the manga.**

**May consider adding Sakura if I think it works as I don't really like Sakura that much as a character. And yes Naruto is going to be very, very strong in this fic like my others so no flames please as they well be ignored.**

**XChapter StartX**

Konohgakure… the Village Hidden in the Leaves, residing in Hi no Kuni or Fire Country, it is a ninja village that has been seen as the strongest of the five different elemental countries. Today was a peaceful sunny day in the village, the wind offering a cool relief to the mild heat to the merchants, restaurants, cafés civilians and ninja alike.

Near the entrance to the village two figures emerged from the forests that had been created by the Shodaime, Hirashima many a decade ago. The one on the left was fairly tall, standing at 6'5" and carried a large scroll on his back. He had shock white hair that spiked up, and trailed down to about mid back. It was held up by a Hitea-ate, or headband with the Kanji for oil, the symbol for Mount Myobokuzan where the toads lived. He was wearing a red vest over a green gi and mesh shirt, on his feet were a pair of wooden geta sandals. On his face was red kabuki paint, which trailed down his cheeks. This was Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sennin and self-proclaimed super pervert.

On the man's right was a figure that stood 6'. The teen had long straight red hair that reached down past his waist almost reaching ankles, his face having three distinct whisker-like marks on each cheek and deep blue eyes. The teen wore fingerless gauntlets with four small protrusions where the knuckles are, a pair of black baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes and the pants were held up with a belt with a Whripool symbol. Over all this he only wore a poncho and nothing else on his chest, except for a green jewel that hung around his neck. This was Genin of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

The two of them had returned from a two and a half year training trip in order to prepare Naruto from the forces of Akatsuki. Although, many things had happened in this time that had affected Naruto, turning his once blonde hair his true family's colour, "Two years… seems longer since I was in this place." Naruto's tone while polite seemed empty which was understandable being someone who had been scorned due to him being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a slight sorrowful expression. Naruto had grown in an unexpected way over the time he'd been with him, but he had somewhat of an epiphany over the training period. It had been so profound that Naruto in a way was not the same boy he had left with on that day.

"Come one Naruto, Tsu-hime will want to see you right away." He said not likeling his predictions on how his old teammate Tsunade would react seeing the new Naruto or any of the people he knew, for that matter.

"Very well, lead the way since I can't leave you alone in most places without you wandering off and giving into your weaknesses." The smile on Naruto's face seemed to unnerve Jiraiya as he knew the hidden threat laid into Naruto's voice.

"Y-Yeah I might be better leading us through for now." The two of them walked quietly through the middle of the village and were greeted by the sound of numerous people whispering. Naruto took note that a lot of the women were red faced and giving him looks of lust seeing his eyes and hair, but he knew it that his poncho wasn't covering his whiskers they'd be glaring at him just like before.

"Who is that with Jiraiya-sama?"

"I don't know but look at that beautiful hair, I've never seen a shade of hair that colour."

"I wonder if he's single he doesn't look that old."

"Do you think he ditched the demon and found this guy to train. He's done us a favour if he had."

"If we're lucky he killed it and found someone more worthy of being his student."

Naruto's fist clenched under his poncho as he walked forward at a slightly brisker pace, his face not displaying any sign of anger though.

Jiraiya flinched hearing the crowd, seeing first-hand the truth of what his student's son had told him about briefly in their trip.

"Hey Na-" Jiraiya was cut off before he could say anything by Naruto's polite and smiling tone.

"Come on Jiraiya, we have important people to see and it's best not to keep them waiting." The sennin decided to not try and call Naruto by his name as he had specifically stopped him from addressing him.

'I am not going to have a good day, I can tell by this point.' Jiraiya trudged forward as they quickly found their way to the Hokage Mansion and walked inside.

XBreakX

Tsunade sighed as she finally finished the paperwork, it had taken a long time and a lot of sake but it was finally done and she could now relax. She turned in her seat to look out over the village, her mind going to a certain blond. She seemed to be thinking about the gaki quite often these days. The busty blond woman sighed as she wondered when he would come back; she was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out as she turned around.

The door opened and the first thing Tsunade saw was hair eerily familiar to her old friend Kushina. She blinked and rubbed her eyes looking at the figure wearing rather an odd choice of clothing. The blonde Hokage also took note that this person stood next to Jiraiya who looked a little sheepish right now.

"Jiraiya who is this… and for that matter where is Naruto, I thought the two of you would be back today. Don't tell me he's at that ramen restaurant already?" she asked as the old man gave a shake of his head.

"No I am not at Ichiraku's right now, but I will be going later though. Hello Baa-chan." Naruto greeted lowering the top part of his poncho to reveal his whisker marks "It's good to see you after so long."

Tsunade's brain took a few seconds to take note of both the birthmarks and the odd nickname that had been used. Her mouth opened as she realised who it was and got out from behind her desk and approached slowly toward Naruto.

"Naruto… is that you?" she asked a little in shock.

Naruto just smiled at her softly "Of course it's me I said I'd be back didn't I? Now can I give my precious person a 'I'm back' hug?" he asked as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto, it's good to see you too. But what on earth happened to your hair and your sense of style for that matter?" she asked in wonder as Naruto brushed a hand through his long silk-like locks.

"I learned a little about my family the Uzumaki and my hair became like it should have been. It makes me look a little like my mother though." His offhanded statement struck Tsunade cold.

"You know about Kushina? When did Jiraiya tell you?" she asked a little bit worried at Naruto's discovery of his mother which may mean he knew about his father already.

"He didn't!" Naruto's response was very clear cut "I found out on my own with some outside help. But who I am not telling and Jiraiya has no idea either." Tsunade looked to Jiraiya who nodded in confirmation. "I have to say though, learning that we are actually related was a little shocking considering our clans were closely related Tsunade, I thought you might have told me about my family considering your grandmother was one." Even though he was smiling Naruto's eyes did not match the expression as they narrowed at the blond Hokage.

"I… I… I… don't know what to say Naruto. We planned to tell you about your mother when you became a chunin along with anything else about your parents." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"So me, learning about my own family was deemed a secret even from the person who it is for. That seems… strange… in fact it seems to be a way to prevent me from learning those secrets. Are there any other secrets regarding me then Tsunade?" it was only now she noticed he was not using her nickname.

"Ye- I mean no- I mean you aren't mature enough for them until you raise in the shinobi ranks." She said a little panicked at the touchy subject.

"I see… well I guess they will stay secret since I have something for you." Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding as Jiraiya edged toward the door ever so slightly. Walking over to the desk Naruto placed a scroll and an item on the desk. "Effectively immediately I Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, first son of the Yondaime Hokage… resigns from the Konoha ninja corps. In lines with the Clan charters, as clan heir I am allowed to withdraw from the ninja forces in order to protect myself and re-establish my two clans in my own time."

The sound of a pin dropping to the ground would be easily heard in the silence of the office as Tsunade and the hidden Anbu spotted the ninja headband on the desk next to the letter of resignation. "Why?" was the only thing Tsunade could mutter right now after the shock announcement.

"Because I can no longer be part of a force, that I can't trust and no longer respect after seeing things in a different light. To start with my life is something I have no happy memories with until I finally graduated from the academy. That alone has numerous issues in itself considering the academy's discrimination against me. However I am willing to serve as a mercenary for the village if need be and the council complains enough which they will and twist your arm like they always do to the Kages." Naruto though all this never raised his voice, scowled, or made an angry voice. All of it was even and polite which may have been scarier than if he had lost his temper.

"Now I'll be taking me leave to seek out something important, good day Baa-chan." As Naruto turned to the door three figures jumped out the shadows with tantos drawn poised to attack Naruto and end his life.

"You will not leave here, Uzumaki!" one cried out as Tsunade screamed out Naruto's name. But Naruto simply raised his hand and clicked his fingers to which the three masked ninja went up in flames. It was as if all three of them had spontaneously combusted, with no sign of any jutsu use at all.

"Ahh seems like old habits die hard from the loyal shinobi of the village. I'll be around Baa-chan." Naruto closed the door leaving the charred corpses behind in the room.

"Jiraiya… just what the hell happened to Naruto and what the hell did you do to him?" shouted Tsunade as she hoisted him up by his shirt, Jiraiya was scared for his life now seeing her furious expression and hoping he'd be able to explain enough so that he wouldn't be in the hospital too long.

XBreakX

"Ahh it felt good to get that off my chest, now to get some descent food after months of hunting and cooking for myself." Naruto said as he began walking in the direction of Ichiraku's although he did notice Sakura pass him by with her gazing him over with a look of wonder and interest, not that he particlary cared for her.

Finding the old ramen restaurant he went under the curtain and saw the young daughter of the owner Teuchi, Ayame. She was one of the few Naruto saw as his precious people as of late, the list was a bit small than it was when he had left. Ayame turned to see Naruto "Oh good morning and welcome to Ichiraku ramen sir. What can I get you?" she asked him as he sat down at a stool.

"One large miso ramen please Ayame-nee-chan." He asked making the girl look at him strangely before he pulled the collar down a little to expose his face.

"This whiskers look famili- Naruto!" she half shouted and received a nod for her answer. She rushed out from behind the counter to give him a hug "Oh kami it's been so long. And wow your hair has changed too, I take it you just got back?" she questioned as Naruto returned the hug giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, not but half an hour ago, I had some business to deal with before coming here. And the training was interesting much like the change in my hair." He smiled which she returned as she got started on the noodles.

"No kidding, Otou-san once told me about a woman who could put ramen away with a hair colour that shade, he could never remember her name for the life of him though. But anyway a fair bit has gone on while you were away like…" Naruto just rested his chin on his hands as he listened to Ayame explain the slight changes to the village in his time of absence.

Ayame herself couldn't help but take note of the less than obvious change in Naruto. He was calmer, almost tranquil and at the same time hiding his emotions like he always had. While she knew he had a warm smile for her and her father, his fake smile had changed and it seemed to hide more than before and it worried her. "Naruto… you've changed haven't you?" Ayame asked a little nervous.

"Yes… so much that I needed to quit being a ninja. When I was away I awoke a sense that allowed me to see many different things, one of them is what our land has become. I plan to put things right with the elemental nations but I can no longer do that as a ninja, but I can as something else." Ayame was curious as Naruto reached into his cloak.

"And what is that?"

"Something from before the Rikudo Sennin's time… a Shaman. Thank you for the meal Ayame-nee-chan, I'll be sure to be back soon. Here what I owe you and your father with interest." On the counter Naruto left a small bag, reaching over Ayame opened it and took a look at the contents before gasping.

"Naruto… we can't accept this, it's far too much." Naruto shook his head and kept his smile on as he lifted the curtain for himself.

"It really isn't, and don't worry I have plenty more where that came from. Farewell for now, Nee-chan." Naruto left the restaurant leaving a shell shocked Ayame holding a bag filled with pure cut diamonds, worth enough to last her, her father and any family she ever decide to have. But, also him calling her by simply 'Sister' made her smile at the retreating sight of the red haired Naruto.

"Otouto-kun," she whispered and hurried to the back to place the payment in a safe place, unaware of a ghostly figure smiling at her that looked very similar to Ayame.

"_You have gained a wonderful little brother Ayame-chan. I just hope he finds something more with the burden he has taken now."_ The spirit of Ayane Ichiraku muttered looking down at her daughter like she always had since that day 16 years ago.

XBreakX

Naruto wandered through the village taking in both the good and bad sights it had to behold. The strongest village they may claim to be, yet that didn't stop several crimes happening from inside their own walls_. 'People can be so corrupt in this world now, I can feel impure intent from dozens of areas around the village'_ he thought to himself, or maybe not.

"**It cannot be helped, humans in nature act upon their instincts easily. You yourself did the same back before we all met and joined together Naruto-kun. It was only after you found out your own potential and were allowed to grow did you see the truth of the world."** These comments came from a small floating orb neck to Naruto's head that was red in colour and had green eyes. Around him were five other orbs being brown, purple, green and blue in their separate colours. These five were Naruto's travelling companions that he and few others would be able to see.

'_I know En-san, but comparing the 'me' of now to back then… I was such a gullible fool in how I believed that people would ever truly see the real me. Even I fell under the effects of my own mask, the only thing it seem to ever bring me was a few good friends like Haku or Hinata. It all seems such a mistake creating it now.'_ He shook his head as he started walking up the path to the Hokage Mountain at the intellectual spirit's voice.

"**Perhaps, but reversely if you didn't you'd probably be dead from the fear they carry shifting their violent behaviour into more deadly methods. And even if they came close to doing fatal damage already, without you being true to yourself among other things."** Naruto's eyes closed for a moment as a memory he'd sooner forget, pass through his conscious thoughts. **"Don't forget when you appeared to be an idiot they only chased you, it could have ended up like your Gaara friend if you had not taken that measure. Naruto-sama as you said it brought you real friends so do not think badly of the past, for that is all it is… the past, push forward in your mission."** This time the brown orb with white eyes spoke to Naruto in a more elderly and wise fashion, granted he was the oldest of the five spirits floating around Naruto.

'_Indeed Tsuchi-san, the past is the past. All I can do is make plans for the future and hope it turns out alright,_' his walked went easily enough and not tiring him after he had conditioned his body over the time period away.

"**Just remember not to close your heart as well Naruto-kun, while there are those who have wronged you in the village. There are also those who have had sad lives up until now, you can help them be happy if you only wish it to happen. It is your choice, be we ask that you be happy in your quest and not seclude yourself, it was that which caused the previous king much pain, unable to see what was always there by blinding himself in sorrow and isolation."** The blue orb spoke to Naruto in a feminine tone and also one of caring.

"**Listen to my sister Naruto-kun, we do not wish for you to walk down a path that could lead to a place where all are happy but the one who made it possible. Find love in one or maybe more Naruto-kun, don't make us force you to promise, you are still a man of your word."** The green orb's word had a slight sense of humour to them but still with a kind female tone to them.

Naruto gave a small chuckle to the green spirit "Absolutely, I will never break my word, to do so would only shame myself and those it affects. But thank you for the concern Ame-chan, Ran-chan those words mean a lot to me and knowing you care is nice to hear." Naruto spoke aloud as he had made it to the top of the monument with no one else around and no one was shadowing him, but for a good reason no less.

"Konoha… I hope you are prepared for the changes I'm going to make to ensure this world can live in peace and harmony with nature and humans once more." Naruto said to him and his spirits, his cloak fluttering in the wind, exposing a chest that was sculpted like a piece of marble and eight pack muscles being shown on display to any who bother to look.

"**You'll certainly liven things up Naruto; I can't wait to see it all kick off now. It's gonna be one hell of a party**." The purple spirit said in a slight playful tone that got Naruto smirking.

"And we're the guests of honour huh Rai. The time of the genin Uzumaki Naruto is over. Now all there remains is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Shaman of the Great Five Elemental Spirits." The five took on a human sized form of themselves as they stood neck to Naruto before going on their knees.

"**We the Five Great Spirits will aid you in your mission to unify the world once more. May the Great Spirit King watch over you and guide us all."** The five said in unison before reverting to ball form again.

XBreakX

"You can't be serious Jiraiya. Naruto… the sweet hyperactive bundle of energy who spoke of being Hokage no longer wishes for the position. And he can't use chakra any more as well. Explain it to me again… slowly." She told the old sage as he let out a breath seeing as he wasn't dead yet.

"It was at the end of the first year… I had taken Naruto to an old temple to train, I left him to gain some intel from the town nearby. I was gone at best 2 weeks before returned with food and supplies. When I got back Naruto had red hair and was unconscious in a ring of fire that didn't seem to spread, after he woke up the look in his eyes had changed. He asked me why I never told him about his mother or his father despite knowing them so well or why I was never there to raise him." He didn't like remembering the questions due to how he had been unable to answer them.

"When I didn't answer, he smiled and said 'I guess they were right, you are too pathetic to face your mistakes.' The next day he told me he no longer could use his chakra, obviously I was shocked and checked it myself. He was telling the truth, as his body didn't seem to emit the power of chakra anymore, my guess is that his body doesn't mix the two energies anymore for some reason. Imagine my shock when I see him making fire in his hands through no technique I could fathom."

"So he can control fore at will, is that all?" Tusnade's question was answered with a shake of a head.

"No… he controls all five at will. Each week he practised with one of the five, bending it into different forms like when he made ice and steam from water. It's as if his body has a natural kekkai genkai for elemental manipulation. At first I was impressed, especially since he kept his body conditioning up so that he remained strong, even creating a new style for himself and combing it with his elemental ability."

Jiraiya stood up from his seat and moved over to the window to look out at the village "It took me six months of the second year to realize that with his new abilities Naruto had not once asked for help, only clones to practise his new style with. This and a few other things made me see my own idiocy again, Naruto no longer saw me as anything, the fact he called me by my name should have shown it me at the start, but I just believed he was maturing." Tsunade spotted something in her old friend's face… tears.

"When I approached him about it he said 'You always taught me like this, leave me high and dry with only a small hint of how to work things out while you go off into the town to enjoy yourself like you always have Jiraiya. It least it's not a cliff this time, it's just my life.' He kept smiling while he spoke to me… every day for the training trip. Never berating me, arguing with me and only occasionally warning for me to not indulge myself to much. We weren't master and pupil… we were two travellers, that was all. I asked myself why I even bothered taking him out to train since in reflection I didn't teach him anything." Tsunade game him time to dry his tears and re-take his seat.

"After a time I we discussed our views or his new views of the world and its people. From what I could tell he doesn't like how the ninja world runs now that it has become some full of hatred, greed and self-destruction. He mentioned that he planned to change it all without becoming something he was not instead he would be a herald of a new world of peace. His confidence convinced me he would do it but I see now what he meant, him resigning means he isn't tied to any country and free to create peace, simple yet troublesome in his means."

Tsunade took time to mull over the words "What is that word he used for himself… Shaman?" she questioned.

"As best I can tell… one who can communicate with spirits as he paid trips to graveyards on the trip and seemed to talk to himself but the way he did it didn't seem like what you get from mental patients. Like with my sage mode, he seemed in tune with the spirits like I get with nature, which strangely he seems to do as well. Sometime wherever we slept, it could be covered by a single tree overhead and some patchy grass, only for me to wake up and find lush fields and trees blooming all around. It's like Hirashima-sama only without chakra or anything, it was aweing to see happen."

"So what should we do then, the council will not be happy with this now, especially Danzo." Jiraiya shrugged at her worry.

"I say good luck getting him to comply now, we have nothing to hold over him as a civilian and they won't be able to throw their weight around. And as for Danzo, the three crispies over there are not our Anbu, they have a strange seal on their tongue, I'm taking them to Ibiki since they are actually still alive. I'll return with his beginning reports in a while Tsu-hime, bye." Jiraiya grabbed the three burned bodies and made his move to exit the room.

"Jiraiya!" he paused hearing her pleading tone "What does he think of us and the people of the village?" her question was something she was unsure about with the new Naruto.

"He loves you like a mother but he cares not for me or the villagers. However I can tell he cares for a few others in the village and I hope that's enough that he doesn't take it out in his quest for peace because I know if he needed to do it he could." The sage left leaving Tsunade to let out a breath thankful for the knowledge but sad for Jiraiya seeing as he was Naruto's godfather and the teen held no love for him what so ever.

"Naruto… you don't makes things easy for anyone do you?" she said aloud turning back to her paperwork which she noticed now had a sticky note on top of it. Looking it over it said 'You'll get this done faster with Kage Bunshin Baa-chan'. She gave a small laugh re-reading it "Then again you are unpredictable, I can be glad that something's don't change. I just hope I can be happy with the new you.

XBreakX

Back with Naruto, after taking time to speak with the five spirits he made his way to the local hot springs as he felt a little sweaty and wanted a descent bath. Luckily for him it wasn't a busy day at the springs so paid his fee before stripping himself of his cloths and putting them to one side, leaving him naked with only a towel wrapped round his waist and his hair still hanging down freely.

"You know… these don't look half bad. Mind if I join you Naruto?" asked En, the spirit that didn't leave Naruto's side since their first meeting. While he may be a spirit he did could feel some things and interact with the world and as such wanted to try out the springs.

'Sure go ahead, you going ball or human-sized?' Naruto asked mentally in case there were others on the women side as the teller had only stated that the men's side wasn't busy.

"Human, I'll go ball for less relaxing things. Shall we…" Naruto nodded as the red ball spirit took his actual form but human sized like before on the monument. It made things easier that they could materialise their spirit form at this size and see things more precisely. The two descended into the warm water, releasing a sigh as they felt the volcanic herbs in the water relax the tension in their muscles… well Naruto more than En.

"Ahh much better, I can't believe I've never properly tried this place. After all the times I ended up pranking places nearby it almost shock me." Naruto muttered aloud as he laid back against the side of the spring, his hair pooling around him.

What Naruto didn't know as he had not scanned the area was that on the women's side there were currently a few of Konoha's more popular women who they would die of blood loss seeing them in their current natural state.

The first of them was Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin and T&I specialist for Konoha. She was widely known as the former apprentice of the nuke-ninja, Orochimaru of the sannin. Her career was met with some stigma due to her previous sensei, but she soldiered on and rose in ranks to be one of the top members of the Torture and Interrogation department. Her personality was rather dark, but playful as she took pleasure in her work as well as her ability to draw the eyes of men with her mature body and large DD-cup breasts held in the mesh bodysuit she constantly wore. Her bright volet hair was released from her usual peacock style as she soaked in the water.

Next to her was her friend Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of Squad 8 and Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She had the resputation of one of Konoha's hottest and coldest women inside of its walls. She took joy in her work as a jonin having raised and trained her students Kiba, Shino and her surrogate daughter Hinata to chunin. She was currently in a happy relationship with her boyfriend Asuna Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime but both kept it under wraps for now as they didn't need their enemies being aware. She had black ink hair that flowed naturally and deep red eyes, almost like the Sharingan and a firm body to show off when she wanted to for Asuma.

Another woman was the heiress to the Inuzuka Clan, Hana Inuzuka, Chunin and Vet to the various ninja and civilian animals of the village. She was a respected medic in the field but also as an excellent ninja combing her attacks with her three canine triplets the Haimaru Kyodai. Sister to Kiba she was a more level thinker than her brother, mainly due to her extensive training in tactics and the importance of her role as a medic. She was still single thanks to both her high standards for men and her three partners chasing off the perverts who wanted bragging rights for bagging the clan heiress.

One of the off duty Anbu was there as well, Yugao Uzuki. She was one of the best Anbu in service to the hokage and did her job title justice having been on many an assassination mission and come back with few scratches or reports that she'd been seen. She had been dating Gekko Hayate a couple of years ago before his untimely death and since then she remained single but had moved on in her life. She had long purple hair that pooled to her waist and a toned body from years of hard and tough training that did not take away from her natural allure.

Lastly was Kurenai's student Hinata Hyuga, current heiress to the famed Hyuga clan with her Byakugan clear as day, as her white lilac eyes were shown for all to see. Hinata while still a little shy had gained a lot of confidence over the past two years, working hard so that when her crush Naruto returned she's be there to fight by his side and hold his hand. It was no secret that she had deep feelings for the Jinchuuriki, always watching over him when she had the time and treating him when he fell unconscious before retreating from sight. Hinata had developed both in her personality but also in her body having frown out a lot, becoming an image of a princess with her chest growing out to a size bigger than the other girls expected, something Anko had teased when she found out as she was bigger than her. Her hair had grown out as well now reaching mid back but at the moment tied in a bun for the spring.

At the moment the girls were relaxing in the water after coming back from their missions, although Kurenai's team might be sent out tomorrow is she was right. Kurenai then noticed her friend doing something by the divider "Anko… what are you doing?" she asked as the jonin seemed to have her faced against the divider.

"Shhhsh Nai-chan, there's a really hot guy on the male side right now, I've never seen anything like him before, come and take a look" she whispered back not wanting the guy to hear them and leave before she could get a full look at 'all' of him.

"Anko, how can you peep on someone like that? I thought you were above things like that." The genjutsu user chastised her friend who turned with a large smirk.

"Oh come on, he'd really hot! I mean his hair is awesome, his body is Adonis level. You should all take a look even Hinata-chan." She said reaching to grab the girl's arm and pull her to the wall.

"B-But Anko-sensei I-I-I shouldn't p-p-peep on someone l-like that. I d-don't w-w-want to l-look at other m-men." Hinata still stuttered when I came to the subject of men and Anko didn't help.

"Anko, let her go, Hinata doesn't need you pressuring her. She too cute for that." Hana's comments didn't help the girl with her embarrassment. Hinata feebly struggled against Anko's superior strength and was forced against the wall.

"That's why she needs this; help her get used to seeing a naked guy for when the blondie comes back to the village. Can't have her fainting at first sight of him you know?" she said knowing that Hinata would most likely faint at the sight of Naruto.

"Alright now I'm curious, make way for me." Yugao said stepping out of the water and moving to the spot beside Hinata. It was fortunate that the divider had many holes from which to spy the other side on, plus that had sliders so men couldn't do the same. Looking through one of the holes Yugao saw the red haired man on the other side "Oh wow, you weren't kidding, I don't think I've ever seen hair like that on a man, plus with a body like that as well."

"Any signs of his size?" asked Hana getting a glare from Kurenai. "What? I want to know but I don't want to get caught, I am a single woman and can look all I want." The medic defended herself not seeing anything wrong in asking.

"Not yet but Hinata-chan could check for us if she'd be so kind." Anko nudged the Hyga to use her doujutsu to take a peek at the man.

"A-Anko-sensei t-t-t-that's private. I c-can't…" Anko levelled the girl a playful look that said 'do it or I get playful' it didn't help that she was making groping motions toward Hinata.

"Are you sure Hinata-chan?" she asked in an overly sweet tone.

While reluctant Hinata didn't see any way out right now so took a deep breath before channelling chakra into her eyes the veins at the side of her face becoming more pronounced. "Byakugan!" she said activating her eyes. Her advanced vision showed Hinata that the man had a strange power but didn't mix chakra as he didn't have the glow most people did. But at the same time there seemed to be some sort of power inside him she couldn't really figure out. As she looked closely she noticed that there was a ghostly figure beside him and the man seemed to have an outline of a tattoo on his chest that she'd seen before. It seemed to be in the shape of a swirl which she put aside as she looked up instead of down for some reason and saw that the face was well defined and had three whisker marks on each cheek.

'Wait whisker marks… only one person has those. It can't be' Hinata said to herself in her head as her body acted against her as she opened her mouth and spoke out a name. "Naruto-kun!" the boy across the other side opened his eyes and looked up at the wall.

"Yes." Hinata had to push her mind not to freeze or faint right now "Is there someone over there because if there is can you not peep while I'm taking a bath." His mature voice could be heard by all the women as he stood up and walked over to the divider, Hinata becoming redder by the second as her view of Naruto zoomed in.

It all proved too much for her as she collapsed and fell to the floor with blood slowly trickling from her nose. "Did she say the name, I think she did?" asked Anko looking down at the unconscious girl.

"I think she did, but if she's right which I doubt she did, then something major happened to blondie. I mean red hair and major muscles if he dropped the bratty personality too I might have a crack at him." Anko licked her lip as she went back to the hole in the wall, once she did though her eye met a deep blue one.

"Most people are more subtle when they peep, Mitarashi-san. But by all means take a good luck and what you'll unlikely get to hold." Naruto chuckled before turning and walking away, while exposing his ass to the women. Their eyes were glued to the firm piece of art that was his ass and only muttered a single word in unison.

"Damn!"

XBreakX

Naruto once dried and dressed waited outside the spring's entrance for the women, wondering what their expressions would be once they saw him again after his little show.

"**That was cruel Naruto, teasing them like that. I never thought you would ever do something like that to innocent women."** En said while shaking his head in ball form.

'In fairness I just teased the teaser of Konoha so I didn't do anything wrong. Kurenai, Hana, Anko and Yugao are all there and no stranger to the men. It was Hinata who was innocent, but at least I'll have some pleasant company for the rest of my day.' Naruto's reply ended with the group exiting the baths and seeing Naruto.

"Enjoy your bath ladies?" he said with a small chuckle, his face now hidden by his poncho.

"We did, but it's a bit of a shock seeing you now with that much change gaki. I mean you dropped the orange from your wardrobe and changed your hair, is it natural or did you use a jutsu?" Anko questioned walking round Naruto, checking him over and was a little annoyed that his outfit actively hid his figure.

"It's natural, I began growing it out after the first year and now you can see the results. And I felt the need to change my look after a small revelation in my life, something that everyone might learn about soon enough." The girls looked confused at his words.

"What do you mean?" Hana questioned as he raised his finger to his lips.

"Secret, Inuzuka-san a man can keep some secrets in his life. Hinata-chan?" he said the girl who jumped a little hearing the suffix he applied to her name. "Would it be alright if I walked you home, I may need to speak with your father over something important?" he asked her.

"Ano.. t-that would b-b-be alright Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled finding her stutter rather cute and walked to her side.

"Then lead the way Hinata-chan and see some of you later, most likely you Neko-san." Yugao blinked as Naruto had used her Anbu code name meaning he recognised her from those times she had saved him.

As the two walked off in the direction Anko muttered, "Lucky bitch." Kurenai elbowed her friend "Hey he's hot and possibly interested in her. Not to mention she might just get her man, I can be jealous if I want." The others shook her head at the blunt aspect of Anko's personality.

"Just don't tease her now, with Naruto back it really isn't going to help her and with how he looks now she may even get competition." Kurenai warned not wanting to see her student broken hearted if someone managed to snag Naruto before she could confess her feelings.

"I don't know… Naruto seems different, smarter even, so I don't think he'll go with girls after his body like that. I'm curious what he meant though, why would we need to learn about his choice over something." the other just shrugged willing to wait and find out.

Back with the pair of Naruto and Hinata, who was telling him a little about how the teams had changed since he had been gone. "So everyone became a chunin while Neji managed to gain jonin rank. That's impressive of all of you, especially you Hinata-chan, I can tell the confidence you lack before you have now. You must have grown pretty strong in the time I was gone."

Hinata offered a small nod of her head "Y-Yes, I've b-been t-t-training with Otou-sama and m-my sister Hanabi. I-It was difficult b-b-but I kept at m-my training and a-a-attained my C-Chunin status. W-What about y-you Naruto-kun?" looking down at the girl, she couldn't help but be enchanted by the deep polls of blue that were his eyes. How many times had she been dreaming of looking into those eyes before caressing the whiskered cheek and reaching up with her li- 'No, I can't think like that now. I don't want Naruto-kun to think I am desperate or anything.' She mentally berated herself for her moment of weakness.

"I trained hard during my trip, although between you and me Jiraiya-sama isn't that good of a teacher. I ended up training by myself most of the time." Hinata couldn't help but frown hearing one Konoha's strongest ninja had left her Naruto high and dry during a trip made specifically for his training, that seemed to be a bit of a pattern. "But in my solitude, I found something amazing that helped me grow very powerful. I may tell you one day Hinata-chan, most likely when you feel free to drop that stutter and be true to your feelings." The girl's eyes widened hearing Naruto and her mouth gaped at him.

The two continued to the Hyuga compound in silence, at least verbally. By now the five other spirits had returned and were floating around Naruto and were brought up to speed by En. "Honestly Naruto-kun, saying that to a girl is not fair. What do you expect her to confess her feelings if your statement makes her feel foolish." Said Ran chastised Naruto who gave a small chuckle at her comments on his behaviour with Hinata.

'I believe this will help push her confidence up as I neither accepted nor rejected her feelings. I gave her a chance to build up her nerve to confront me over her emotions. It's a test to her, more than anything right now.' Naruto replied to his spirit. Run's form seemed to bulge, most likely because she was puffing her cheeks.

"For some reason she reminds me of someone from the Old King's rule… a fortune teller if I'm right." Tsuchi muttered to himself as Rai nodded next to him having heard him.

"I'm getting that too… maybe she's a reincarnation. As I recall she had a confidence issue as well only this girl Hinata's is not as bad. Makes me wonder if she has the gift?" Rai spoke aloud.

"If she does, I'm sure Naruto-kun will help her to understand it. En mentioned that he felt someone staring at him in the springs, she may have latent Shaman ability." Ame added to the two's conversation.

"Still it would make sense based on the will of the Great Spirit. Bringing Naruto-sama into the lives of reincarnations of shamans past seems like something he'd do for him, even if unintentionally. Although I still wonder where the world really changed into this one, it seemed much more advanced before." Tsuchi words had the other two nod their heads.

"Yes, but those aren't concerns for the now. I wonder what Naruto-kun is up to now, meeting with the girl's father. What does he hopes to achieve?" Ame asked as En came over.

"To seek confirmation on something that's been bothering him. If I'm right he wishes to see if Hinata's father knew anything about his origin. But you do know he's still listening right?" En asked.

"Yes, we know." The three replied not hiding anything from their shaman.

'At least their being honest about it, as long as they understand my reasoning behind my action I'm fine with their chatter, yet I am curious who they think Hinata is the reincarnation of. I'll ask another time since we're here now.' The two had arrived at the large home or rather mansion of the Hyuga clan.

"It's quite big now that I'm up close to it." Naruto said aloud as they passed through the gates, the guards giving a bow to Hinata and not resisting Naruto as they felt that if she trusted him then it was fine.

"W-We do have a b-big f-f-family Naruto-kun." Hinata pointed out as he bobbed his head accepting the logic. He and Hinata walked through before stopping at her room. "Naruto-kun… p-please wait here in m-m-my room. I-I'll go s-s-see if Otou-sama is f-free." She said very nervous at having her crush in her room, respectively so.

"It's fine, take your time as there's no rush Hinata-chan, your room is very nice though." Said room was rather plain painted white much like the rest of the compound but had various pictures of her, her teammates and what was clearly her chunin graduation picture. She also had different plants around the room that filled the air with pleasant scents.

Hinata bowed her head as she left to go to her father's study. Naruto meanwhile looked over the different pictures Hinata had. She had a fair few with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai, or variations of herself with one of them smiling. There were a couple with members of the Hyuga clan, like Neji or other branch members if he was right. He found one with a young Hyuga girl, roughly Konohamaru's age with black hair like her father but a smile on her face. "Must be her sister," Naruto did know about Hinata's sister Hanabi. She looked rather cute for her age, probably a real firecracker like her name's meaning.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Onee-sama's room?" Naruto turned to see Hanabi standing at the door to Hinata's room with a hard stare. Clearly she been practising as it might have worked on most others at making them nervous, but to Naruto it seemed like a puppy was growling at him.

"Waiting for her to come back and meet with her and your father Hanabi-chan." Naruto replied smiling at the girl who blinked in confusion, seeing how this mysterious visitor knew her name and would be speaking with her father. "You probably don't know me, but I'm a friend of Hinata-chan, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh… you're that Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were blond?" she said in confusion while Naruto let out a small laugh.

"I was, but it changed over my travelling trip. You can clearly see, my hair is rather unique now, and I honestly prefer it that way." Naruto brushed a hand through his long hair to which Hanabi found her eyes drawn to.

"Um… can I feel your hair, it looks really soft and well kept?" She asked as Naruto walked outside the room and offered a strand of his hair.

"Sure." Hanabi took the hair between her fingers and revelled it its silk like feel, it was as if she was feeling some of the expensive kimono's that were kept for special occasions with the Clan, or she was petting the fur of the cutest animal. Hanabi felt her hand move from holding the strand to putting it against her face to further feel it.

"Nee-san!" a voice called out cutting Hanabi off from her moment of enjoyment and turned to see her sister Hinata with a slight redness in her cheeks as well as a glare of warning.

'What's upset Onee-chan?' she wondered as Hinata came over and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come on Naruto-kun, Otou-sama is finished with his business and wants to see you." Hinata actively pulled Naruto along surprising him at her forcefulness.

"Looks like she doesn't want other people touching him too much." Chuckled Rai looking at the funny scene of Naruto being dragged by the, only minutes ago, stuttering Hinata.

"It's what girls do, although this may prove beneficial if what Naruto set in motion take effect. It seems his ability to read people is improving despite constantly moving with that Jiraiya man." En explained which the two female spirits agreed with.

"As long as Naruto-sama can be happy with someone I don't think it matters if his ability to read people is good enough. Naruto-sama needs one of not a couple more people to love him for what he lost during his life. The Great Spirit deems him worthy to be given the title of Shaman of the World, I think he earned the right to some perks." Tsuchi gave a small chuckle to himself while have a small tint of red in its ball form.

"You know… I knew one of three of you would be slightly perverted after so long, I just didn't expect it to be Tsuchi." Ame commented tilting her head in ball form. "I kinda figured En for that really." She said offhanded.

"Oi I have a healthy desire for women. I may be a great spirit but I can enjoy the sights that humans have to offer." En defended himself.

"Saying that is actually making think Ame was wrong you know? Still, I wonder if the Great Spirit had some girls picked out to help Naruto be happy and in his mission to change the world." Rai wondered.

All over the elemental nations, various females sneezed for some strange reason they couldn't explain.

XBreakX

"O-Otou-sama, Naruto-kun is here." Hinata said with only a small stutter but very red in the face once she had realised the rash action she had taken with Naruto and her own jealous over something small like feeling his hair.

"Send him in Hinata." Hiashi's voice called as Naruto nodded and smiled, mouthing 'Thanks' as he slid the door open. He was pleased seeing the shocked expression on the man's face.

"I see you noticed the change Hiashi-sama." Naruto offered a small chuckle as he walked to the clan head's desk. The man reigned in his emotions and put up the cold mask all Hyuga developed for looking serious.

"Indeed. It is vastly different from how you once looked Uzumaki-san, yet familiar to me I suppose." He said as the hair's colour reminded him of perhaps better more happy days.

"Not susprising since rumour tells that you were once friends of the late yondaime, I believe his wife Kushina had very similar hair. But that is leading me to another question. Before I ask though, are there any listening devices for the room Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked politely noticing the man's eyes widen before back to normal.

Hiashi shook his head "No, I maintain privacy in this room so it is free from listening seals of sorts." Naruto raised an eye brow at this.

"Would you mind if I made a quick scan, the questions are of a sensitive nature so you can understand?" Hiashi nodded and gestured with his hand to allow him to do scan knowing the value of secrets.

Naruto held up his hand which began channelling lightning into it in a small hollow sphere. He then pressed it to the ground where the lightning seemed to ripple across the floor. As it went up the walls Naruto and hiashi heard a distinct sounds of something short circuiting. Looking up they saw three markings on the sealing that appeared to be burned. "Hm three listening seals, how about that. Also did you know there are tunnels hidden under your compound, are they for escapes during emergencies?"

Hiashi did not look pleased with what was now revealed "No… I'm not aware of any tunnels; I'll have to send a team to investigate later today. But I'm more concerned about the multiple seals in my private room, thank you for bringing that to my attention." Naruto waved it off.

"Just doing my duty as a citizen of Konoha as well as a clan head, you know being the only Uzumaki and Namikaze in the village means I have to establish good relations with other clans." Naruto saying this could see Hiashi's jaw literally drop to the floor "Oh yes I am aware of my parentage at this point, it's partially responsible for my change. However I feel I must get back to my main point, how close were you to my parents Hiashi-sama?"

There were a few moments of silence before the clan head leaned back in his chair. "I wondered when something like this would happen. I believed you'd be a jonin like I believed when you were meant to be told." Hiashi poured himself a cup of tea to ease his nerves with what had been revealed. He was glad he had already activated the security seals for the room that had not been taken out by Naruto's lightning discharge.

"I was unaware I'd ever be told seeing how the subject always seemed to be waved off when I asked Hiruzen all those years ago. But you didn't answer my question Hiashi." Naruto pointed out as he accepted the cup that the clan head offered to him.

"No I suppose I didn't. To answer… you mother and my late wife were good friends along with the late Uchiha Matriarch, Mikoto. I remember that I and your father Minato used to end up drinking over how our wives did seem to rule over us. Although Minato did say how if I didn't have her I end up a real stick in the mud, rather fitting giving how events played out after they passed on that night." Hiashi looked down at his tea, seeing he face of Hitomi his wife and mother to his daughters.

"Father did apparently have a charm to him with people, from what the history books say. But I think the events of my birth did change so much for everyone, least of all me as you know. I won't say it wasn't all sunshine and daisies in fact I'd call the time in the village hell on earth given how I grew up in its 'caring' arms." Hiashi let out a small sigh hearing him.

"Indeed, the majority did not take well to the news of you being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. In fact a few of my clan I've had to punish for attempting to try and seek retribution for their loved ones they lost in the battle." There had been Hyuga from both main house as well as the branch after Naruto when he was born. Hiashi with Hitomi had managed to keep them from attacking; Hitomi's glare usually did the trick so there was no need for the seal then.

"You have my thanks for that small mercy, but the rest of the village was far from offering the same courtesy. As such I grew up far more mature and grew the mask of idiocy many came to know and believe. Not even the Sandaime could see through it, Old Saru did seem to let the wool get pulled over his eyes or rather hide in it instead." Hiashi noticed a slight bitterness to the happy tone Naruto had been using.

"Hiashi-sama… may I make a small request?" Hiashi nodded allowing Naruto to continue. "I'd like to come again sometime and talk about my parents as the only other person who knew them. This and also it allows me to spend some time with your daughters as both I know are my friends, Hanabi-chan mainly due to my new soft hair."

Hiashi smiled knowing that Naruto being close to his daughters could be the best thing for them. Hinata since she could raise in confidence and be truly happy and Hanabi since she needed friends outside of the Hyuga clan and Naruto would surely introduce her to some of his others. "I'd like that Naruto, feel free to drop by any time. I hope you gain a promotion after the training trip you've been on." Naruto let out a loud laugh hearing that.

"I resigned from the ninja forces today Hiashi-sama, I'm just a clan head and possible mercenary at this point." he left the room with that bombshell as Hiashi now reached into his bottom draw and took out a large bottle.

"Before midday and I'm taking a drink. Just what happened to you in the past two years Naruto to make you go through such a rapid change?"

XBreakX

Walking out the compound after being led by Hinata again was pleasant enough, although he did spot Hanabi around the corner staring at his hair.

As he waved goodbye to the red faced Hyuga he started walking in the direction toward his old apartment complex. However before he got half way there two Anbu appeared via shunshin making Naruto look up "Yes, how can I help you Kuma-san, Tora-chan?" he asked seeing the familiar masks and hair styles.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence in her office. Please note that we have been informed of your ninja retirement, but forgive us for wanting to know why?" Tora asked curious and with slight concern.

"If you wish for full explanation you can stay in the room since I believe others will be there waiting for me to explain multiple things. If you would be so kind as to take me I'd be very thankful." Tora was a little surprised at the former loudmouth's complete change in manners since he was more respectful it seemed.

Putting her hand on his shoulder Tora channelled her chakra activating the transportation jutsu. In a quick few seconds Naruto found himself back inside the Hokage's office only with a few extra people, Hi being the only one with him as he was touching his body. Naruto noticed his old teammate Sakura only now a little older and taller than he remembered; her style seemed more like a ninja now which he supposed was a good thing. Kakashi seemed to be at the side leaning against the wall but not reading his usual book in his nose, clearly he'd learned of his action.

"Yes, Tsunade? Is there a reason you called me back so soon?" Naruto asked tilting his head a little. The heads turned to look at Naruto and both seemed shocked by his new look… he'd be getting that for a while no doubt.

Tsunade seemed to just want to pull out a bottle from the look on her face. "I'm afraid I called you back to discuss both your resignation among other things." She spoke just before someone else spoke out behind him at the door.

"Indeed, for example what makes you believe you have the right to withdraw from Konoha's forces and still attempt to claim your so-called inheritance." The one who spoke was Koharu Utatne, one of the Hokage's advisors that served both Hiruzen and Tsunade. She was an old woman from the old days of Konoha and was stood next to her old teammate Homura Mitokado. He remembered seeing them a few times during his childhood, usually with scowls on their faces when they glanced at him. Naruto knew this could happen when he gave in the letter.

"Oh you're here, hello. And to answer your question, because I'm legally not required to remain a ninja of this village, in fact I am simply an ally since all the ninja wear the symbol of my clan." The woman seemed to shut up hearing him, almost a little panicked. "Oh… is that surprise on your faces. Did you believe I would never learn of my heritage that the dirty secret of Konoha wouldn't come out and you'd have to face the consequences of your actions." Sakura was confused by what Naruto ws saying but also unnerved by the gentle tone it was given in.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" she asked him as he glanced over to her.

"Quite simple Sakura, I'm from an old clan that were allies when Konoha first came into being. The Shodaime even married one of my clan, Mito, Tsunade's grandmother actually. When I learned this myself two years ago some things became clear to me, one being why Hiruzen would never tell me anything about my parents. Oddly the history books never seem to have it in them, the reason for that is the Uzumaki Clan is the dirty secret of Konoha, something they seem happy to forget much like the wishes of the Yondaime the day of my birth. Huh… seems a lot of things are kept away when they relate to me, even if it's about me." Homura had begun to sweat from Naruto's words.

"Wait, you mean you are related to Tsunade-sama then if her grandmother is from the same clan as you?" Naruto gave a small nod; looking over to Tsunade she did the same. "But if that's true how come you've been stuck in that little apartment all your life, shouldn't you be in a compound of something. Also what symbol are you talking about?" Naruto's smile grew at the questions she asked as any normal person would ask them.

"The red swirl on the back of every chunin, jonin and anbu is the symbol of the Uzumaki as is the swirl on your headbands. And for your earlier question, because Konoha wanted to bury the memory of their allies after they failed to protect them during the war and to further punish me for something I never had control over. Do either of you deny this claim, feel free to do so… if you have evidence to back it up." The challenging smile angered Koharu who was sweating a little less.

"How dare you, you claim to be part of that great clan. All you are is a tool of Konoha made by the person who was its greatest Hokage Min-"

"Minato Namikaze… My father." Sakura gasped hearing this as Koharu's mouth shut closed hard. "And I am no tool of Konoha, I am an ally. The village's actions against me have shown how it honours the wishes of those who they worship and idolise. From the day of my birth till this day and onwards I will not forgive what they have done to me and the memory of my ancestors. I will however take the higher road and continue to work with it if need be, I won't simply turn my back on the people I care for in the village and what its forefather's dreams in its creation. You two advisors should also know I have the backing of the daimyo since I and Jiraiya made a small trip to the capital to discuss issues over my family and the actions Konoha had made against me and the clan." Said advisors stood stumped seeing as they saw they could do nothing if Naruto had the backing of the man who funded the village and if need be could destroy it.

"Please note if anything happens to me as a result of a foolish ninja on orders or not will result in the retirement of my clan symbol on both your uniforms and your headbands. The swirl belongs to the Uzumaki, and I will not have barbarians shame it any more than they already have. Now good day Tsunade, councilmen, Sakura, Hatake." Naruto simply left the room but Koharu foolishly made a move to grab his shoulder.

"We're not do-ARGH" she found herself with a searing pain in her hand, looking down she had small burns on it. Before she could call Anbu she and the others in the room felt a great pressure on them, Sakura forced onto her knees, Kakashi nearly down on his own.

"Don't ever touch me without my permission. I don't know how dirty your hands are so keep them to yourself. And I'd get some ointment for that burn, looks pretty bad for a frail women like you. Once more good day everyone, please send an intelligent member of your force if you wish to speak with me Tsunade." Naruto exited the room, the pressure slowly easing on everyone. Sakura moved to Koharu and used her medical jutsu to ease the pain in her hands, although she was curious as to how she got burned since she hadn't seen any signs of jutsu.

Behind her desk Tsunade laced her fingers together as she turned to the people in the room "This should tell you all just what we are now dealing with. With the Fire Daimyo involved and informed of his heritage, Naruto is now an heir to a nation and ally to Konoha. He is a clan head and no longer required to maintain a career as a ninja. He is as free as any other civilian and you can't touch him or his inheritance. As of right now Team 7 is disbanded. Sakura and Kakashi, both of you will be placed on other teams when extra power or skill is needed."

The four in the room left without much sound and once gone Tsunade pulled out a bottle which she saved for 'really' bad days and didn't even bother pouring it into a cup. 'His tone was like Obaa-chan's, gentle yet having the power to put you on your knees.'

XBreakX

"That went well." Hi commented as the two made it outside of the Hokage's mansion. He was a little surprised Naruto hadn't burned the old hag a little more, but the Great Spirit chose him for a reason.

'As long as they learn not to piss me off it won't happen again. But the fact is they will eventually and all I can do is be me and use the gifts and strength that you and your siblings share with me.' Hi would smile if he had lips, Naruto was honest with him and the others.

"Shall we head to our new home then, get settled in?" Naruto nodded and made his way in the direction of his mother's old home. He'd need to reset the defences with more natural one with the lack of chakra production.

'Yeah, I should be able to do a little shopping before that, food and seeds among other things. Maybe a new poncho, I think black might be a good colour to wear instead of tan.' He held his cloak thinking it looked a little dirty.

"Just go for red, it'll match your hair." Naruto gave the spirit a deadpanned look, he only said it because the five of them liked Naruto to wear the colour that they were. Ame and Ran usually got him to wear a little blue and green and the three brothers rarely saw too much of their colours on Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, don't forget about the small item you have hidden on your person. It needs to be kept heated at this point as it's near its birthing time." Tsuchi reminded him of a particular find he had discovered by pure luck and something all of them were excited to see, most certainly Tsuchi due to his connection to living creatures.

"I haven't. It was with me in the onsen getting extra warmth, it's hanging in the section of my poncho and I'll have another heating session with En tonight to finish it. I hope it's cute when it comes out." Ame and ran nodded while giggling lightly.

"I'm sure it will be but you should get some food for your home Naruto-kun and extra for when the little one joins us." Ame spoke getting a small nod and Naruto heading to the nearby butchers. No one recognised him in the shop he recalled being thrown out of, and the daughter of the local butcher blushed seeing him as he offed small smile to her.

It went like that in with various other places and Naruto was glad at the money he saved by the people's ignorance and made his way back to his apartment, he'd be stuck there until he got keys to the Uzumaki compound or Senju depending on what Tsunade decided in the end.

Putting the food away he grabbed something from his back and dispelled the condensed wind around it that hid it from view revealing a small bag. "Time to warm you up." Reaching into the bag he took out a large black egg a little bigger than a watermelon. Concentrating he channelled pure fire by igniting oxygen in his palms "En, would you help me out and mke the room a bit warmer for this one?" the spirit nodded channelling his power to increase the temperature.

"Already done Naruto, I wouldn't be surprised if that egg didn't crack by tomorrow morning."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's chapter one people. I have set up Naruto to be slightly like Hao except not wanting to kill of all humans and only have shamans in the world. I may be tempted to add one, maybe two at best Shaman King characters into the mix of things and the harem.**

**The harem will be fixed so no complaining. The only addition would be I added a Shaman King female like Jun, or Kanna. In the context of the story they would be reincarnations of their previous selves in the Shaman King plotline/timeline. On that subject if any of you have questions, please imagine that the spirits have been sent back in time to elemental nations like Kagome did in Inuyasha, that's the best way I can see it. the only thing is that the Shaman tornamant would not have even been conceived at this point.**

**Rules of challenge**

**Naruto can use all of the great spirits and also the Great Spirit in tough battles**

**No Sakura Paring at all**

**Naruto's personality will be like Hao's in that he will remain calm unless something really pisses him off**

**The egg can contain any creature yo wish be it griffin or dragon, etc**

**Kanna and Jun's decendants will be added to the harem**

**Naruto is God level but chooses how much power he uses in a battle.**

**Kyuubi… partnership with them is authors choice.**

**Naruto can teach his lovers and maybe couple friends to be shamens**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Maelstrom of the Guild**

**Chapter 1: New Family**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Pairings include**

**Naruto: Lucy, Cana, Erza, Juvia**

**Kurama: Laki, Ur**

**XChapter StartX**

"_Where...am...i?" asked a tired voice, this was Uzumaki Naruto; Former Genin of Konohagakure and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. For a long time Naruto's life had been an endless battle whether it be for attention or his life. It was never an easy life being a symbol of pain to those around you in a place you would call home._

_When the Kyuubi had attacked the day of his birth many had died trying to protect their home and as such he became the target of their frustrations. It was thanks to his unbending will he didn't become like many would have expected him to behave...like the beast that was sealed within him. Hard to believe that one so young would shoulder the burden despite never knowing until he turned 14, even then he took it in his stride._

_As his life went on he made many friends that made up his family in the village; from his brother Iruka, to his closest friend Garra. His family was large but, that only made thing tougher when war came to the world of ninja, the man responsible for so many atrocities in the world Madara had joined forces with Kabuto and summoned an army of the dead to fight the United Shinobi Forces._

_Naruto himself had been kept out of the battle for his safety but he still found out and headed to the front line to meet the man and the one his once called brother; Sasuke, 'Tobi' and Madara. Using the power of his tenant who he had come to an understanding with he had killed the Uchihas but at great cost._

_By fighting the two together the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi; Kirabi had been captured and his Bijuu extracted killing him. When Naruto discovered he used the Bijuudama to eradicate Kabuto from the face of the land. He also broke the connection to the dead setting them free from their torment and back to their restful peace._

_You may ask, why he was now a 'former' Genin of Konoha...the answer is that seeing as Naruto was the last jinchuuriki on the planet now meant that no ninja village could have him in doing so would only cause war. Learning this Naruto had taken it upon himself to forever leave his village knowing full well that it would bring the peace his godfather, father and family would want._

_It was ironic that, Naruto once again had to forsake his own happiness for others, once more being a human sacrifice for the people. Many had been saddened to hear the blondes proclamation that he would leave the village after finally gaining the respected owed him after all he had done._

_He waved it off saying "Ero-sennin's dream is fulfilled and peace is more important that praise to me, I kept my promise to him. All of you live happy lives without me, but please when you hear my name...think of it in happiness not sadness."_

_And with that he left with only his belongings; Gama-chan, Iruka's headband, the necklace of the Shodaime, his godfather's works, his fathers and mother's scrolls and the sacred sealing pot where the eight other bijuu were kept in safety._

_After 2 years, the 18 year old Naruto was in a small clearing in the Land of Waves, the place he had met his friend Haku. He had been reading through his father's scrolls and discovered something amazing; Hiraishin could allow his access to other worlds._

'_A new chance...' were his thoughts, going over all the notes finding out that the kunai or seals weren't necessary for the technique, they only helped leave a marker on the place you wished to go. Naruto had spent a few good months learning to use hiraishin without a kunai or seal and was ready to leave his world behind._

_Using the technique, he appeared above the forth's head in Konoha, he looked out at his former home one last time, before taking off the headband that he had wore still placing it onto of the head and carving a message on the stone._

'_May this be a mark that Uzumaki Naruto was born in Konoha, and left knowing that the world would be okay without him' as he carved the last character he made one last jump before leaving to the Hyuga house to the sleeping form of Hinata. She had wished to be together with him for such a long time but couldn't leave as she was tied to Konoha and the other villages refused to let any get close to fear of the others gaining control of him._

_Taking off the necklace he put it next to her and left lone word on a note "Goodbye..." and thus Naruto had left his own world behind, not having a clue where he'd end up._

XBreakX

And now we turn our attention back to Naruto currently floating in an ocean of bright stars "Where...am...I?" Naruto asked to himself not expecting a response. **"You my boy are in the Celestial Spirit World**" answered a powerful booming voice Naruto looked to see a tall man with one of the largest moustaches ever, dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, helmet on his head is in the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top. He had blue skin with red eyes deprived of pupils.

"So that's where I ended up huh?" he let out a small chuckle.

"**Indeed but I must ask how did you end up here boy for most it is impossible to enter this world. And to introduce myself I am the Celestial Spirit King and who are you young man?"**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto for ninja of another world and as to how I got here I randomly teleported to a new world hoping to find a new home for myself Ou-sama" Naruto said with a bow as he still floated in the air.

"**Hmmm...Crux come here**" the king called as an old man with a giant cross as his head and a cross-like mustache appeared.

"Hai Ou-sama what is it?" asked the old man who looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"**Scan this young man and tell me of his past would you"** the king commanded as Crux fell asleep.

"Um...is that supposed to happen Ou-sama?" The king nodded.

"**To show me someone's past Crux must rest to search through all the information"** he informed Naruto who nodded as the old man woke up and immediately began crying "**Crux what seems to be the problem?"**

"Ou-sama...please let me show you this boy's past" he said allowing the king to read his mind and see Naruto's life. Within seconds the kings eyes widened as he stared down at the young man.

"**Naruto...you truly are a remarkable human to have turned out as you have and I believe deserves a reward seeing as you received none in your own".**

"What...you can't be serious can you?" the king nodded holding out his hand as a seal appeared.

"**Yes, seeing as you hold nine being of great power with you I will allow them to become Celestial Spirts of my world and the world of magic"** the pot on Naruto's back opened and energy shot out of it as did red energy from his stomach.

The extraction didn't hurt Naruto in the slightest much to his surprise but then again he was in the presence of someone who was a king of spirits. The lights came together and began getting smaller until they took the form of platinum keys which dropped into his hands.

"**These are the new Plantnum Spirits keys Naruto...they will only work for you in the world I will send you to"** he told the boy who stared at the keys.

"Um...Ou-sama how do I use these?" he asked a little embarrassed since he was just holding a set of 9 keys.

"**Of forgive me...i almost forgot you didn't know anything about the world you're going to...**" the king went on to explain the world of Earth land and its ways of magic and how to use the keys. Naruto for one was excited in learning that his ability of Hiraishin could be qualified as a magic and one of a kind. The king told him that he had the capacity to learn other magics since his level of magic could rival a groups of mages known as the Ten Wizard Saints with some training.

When all was said Naruto was told one of the nine spirits wanted to talk to him. He pulled out the key and turned it "Open the gate of the Fox, Kyuubi!" he said as light shone and out of it came something he didn't expect; in front of him stood not a 50ft fox with nine tails but a young man, with slitted red eyes, silver hair, ears and tails. He wore a white sleeveless yukata, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes.

"K-Kurama?" Naruto was shocked at the fox's human form seeing as how he had not expected anything like that.

"Yo, Naruto" Kurama's voice was calm and polite, but also had a slightly playful tone to it. Kurama looked down at himself "Wow, not bad for a new look. You do this for me Ou-sama?" the Spirit King nodded to the fox's question.

"That's strangely a good look for you Kurama, wouldn't have thought you'd look cooler as a human than you did as a giant fox." Naruto chuckled as did Kurama at the irony of things.

"True enough, even if I'm not a big as I used to be. Meh small details thinking about it, I still have my powers plus one I can feel inside me already." He flexed his hand and noticed a green energy around his hand.

"**That would be my doing. You see, with you and your siblings joining Naruto here, in the new world. I felt it best you each gain something new to help along the way. But you'll have plenty of time to practise when you get down there, due to the fact you're going with him**." The king's proclaim had both males look at him in shock.

"**I see you are surprised. Allow me to elaborate, Kurama, in some ways you are the one constant in young Naruto's life. As such, I think its best you stick by him in his adventures in the new world and also allow you to have something you never had before. But you'll need to hide the tails and ears otherwise the secret of the new keys will become infamous. Now, there is one important thing I want you both to do…"**

"What is it Ou-sama?" both asked in unison.

"**Find lots of women and be happy**." Both face faulted in the void before looking up at the smirking King.

"Naruto… is that the smile of…" Naruto put his hand up.

"If I don't acknowledge, it my world will not be corrupted." Naruto denied the idea the powerful king was a pervert. If he did his theory that pervy men were the most powerful would end up true and that could never be proven correct.

"I wish I could, that smile is going to be stuck in my mind now along with my presumption.

A glowing gate appeared in front of the two, opening and blinding them at the light released. **"Good luck you two, make sure to keep in touch, I enjoy speaking with family and friends. And go and be happy, both of you, you deserve it after so long."**

"Don't worry we will, and I'll look after the kid. He tends to act stupid." Kurama dodged a whack to the back of his head.

"If you helped me earlier on in life I would not have been such an idiot, you know." With that said the two walked through the gate and into Earthland to begin their new story.

**XBreakX**

4 years had passed since that day and Naruto had learned much about his magic and his spirits, Kurama included. The two travelled all over the world, visiting various placed and earning money from odd jobs, posted in mercenary guilds. That, and republishing Jiraiya's old books, the pervert was good for something apprantly, since the books supplied him and Kurama easily enough.

Although, they had collaborated on another book, which was also just as popular as Icha, Icha, only theirs was about the history of the ninja world and Naruto's adventures in his time as a shinobi.

Naruto and Kurama, had also become pretty much brothers in their time together, constantly challenging one another when on odd jobs, eating contests among other things. Their magic abilities only gained strength and at times were in perfect synch with each other, they had gained a slight reputation across the land for their ability but never known by names of faces.

XBreakX

Right now the two of them were on a train bound for Hargeon, Kurama in fox form curled around Naruto's neck since he didn't like the seats on trains, and Naruto's neck was pretty comfy honestly.

Naruto still had his blonde spiky locks but, similar to his father's style and the end tied off in a ponytail as Jiraiya had. He wore a tight black shirt with an orange strip down the side, black gloves, large gray boots, black pants and a blue belt tied round his waist, over the top he had a long white trench coat. He still carried most of his items in scrolls, sealed around his body and his keys hung from his belt as well but, had a seal that would shock anyone who had intent to steal them from him.

He watched as the world travelled by him on the train scratching behind Kurama's ears which he enjoyed, since Naruto was gentle and he got used to it when he took on a fox form. His human outfit had gone through a major change. He now wore a black, double-breasted suit with a red tie and a long sleeved, buttoned shirt that was white, but he had other shirts too. He didn't carry equipment, aside from a tight pair of black leather gloves that, he kept in his pocket unless he was fighting. His hair he had let grow out until it reached his mid back but, he had decided to not tie it back.

The two's quiet journey was interrupted and both turned to see a pink haired boy holding his stomach in discomfort and a small blue cat with a backpack next to him looking concerned. "Is your friend okay?" he asked the cat.

"Aye, this happens all the time." He answered, making Naruto shrug as he got off the train and began wandering around.

**XBreakX**

In the only magic shop in Hargeon a young, blonde girl with a sizeable chest was looking through the shelves of the store until she spotted something "Canos Minor, I've been looking for it. How much is it?" the girl asked excitedly.

"20,000 jewels." She then thrust her chest out at the clerk.

"I wonder how much it is" she put on her best flirty voice, to try and bargain with the man.

"I said 20,000 jewels." The girl leaned forward folding her arms under her chest, pushing it up at the man, exposing her generous cleavage.

"I wonder how much it really is, Dandy mister?" she asked in a sexier voice.

"19,000 jewels." The clerks response making the girl huff and about to fork over the money, but stopped as she heard the doorbell ring and two men walk into the store. Both were incredibly attractive, the blonde a charming face that she couldn't help but smile at, while the silverette had a sense of class to him, almost like royalty.

"Yo, Old man, do you have the item I ordered in advance?" the silver haired man asked. The clerk nodded at the man smiling seeing the two men's faces.

"Yes, it's in the back. Just give me a sec." he ran to his storeroom to fetch the item. It wasn't long before he came back with an interesting weapon, by the looks of it. It seemed to be a sword, but seemed to lack an edge if it was a sword. It had a golden handle and handguard that looked to be able to stop other blades, the rest of the blade looked a little like a drill, made up of three independent segments. Engraved in each segment was crimson lettering that glowed.

"This is a rather extravagant item boys, I hope you have the cash to pay for it, since it was difficult to obtain." The two men smirked as the blode reached into his trenchcoat and drew out a lacrima and placed it on the counter.

"Take this to the bank and draw out the item's price that we agreed from the account, it only has once use, also put what the pretty blond wants on the bill too." Said blond girl blushed, as the man paying gave her a small wink and the man accepting the stone.

"Thank you shopping here gentleman, here you are and here you are as well miss." He gave her a small silver key, "I hope you know you have made a simple shop keeper very happy."

"It's what we do." The silverette said, grabbing the weapon, only for it to vanish in front of all of them before him, his friend and the blond girl to leave the shop.

"Hey thanks for that in there I'm Lucy by the way." Said the now named Lucy as they left the shop and closed the door behind them.

Naruto smiled at the girl before waving it off "It's no problem, the old guy is sometimes a little stiff with his prices but, it's the town's fault for not having as much of a magic background to it. I'm Naruto by the say. The guy next to me is Kurama, great guy and surrogate brother to your truly."

"Greetings, a pleasure to meet you young miss. Am I to take it you're a spirit mage wih that new key of yours?" Kurama questioned lucy, who smiled hearing them and their knowledge of her magic.

"Yes I am, the key I got is common but very popular and it…" she would have said more but, she was cut off by a large amount of girlish screaming which the two men, recognised as the cry of the fangirl. They were able to pick up a few words over something about a guy named Salamander.

"Hmm, Salamander… I wonder if it's him. Want to check it out with us Lucy?" the girl decided to nod recognising the name herself and wanting to go see the mage.

As the two walked ahead, Kurama smirked as the girl taking a glance a Naruto's face. 'About time someone took interest without going fangirl on him or me.' The two of them had encountered many confrontations of fangirl mobs. It was never pretty or ended peacefully.

XBreakX

When they found the crowd they saw the man called Salamander who looked overly smug yet had many girls pooling at his feet. The man smirked over at Lucy, his face having a tattoo on the right side of his forehead, Lucy seemed to act oddly so, Kurama lit a small fire on his finger and jabbed it into Lucy's arm making her yelp, but also free her from whatever was affecting her.

There was then a cry of "Igneel!" from the crowd and the three turned to see a pink haired boy that, Naruto had seen on the train. They watched as the boy got beaten up by the fan girls that were still entranced by the man, making Naruto and Kurama suspicious as the man. The three of them, thought the man was pathetic before, he jetted off with some fire magic.

The three of them approached the boy "His is degusting isn't eh kid?" said Naruto as the boy looked up at them and the cat recognized him.

"Hey you're that guy from the train!" he shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah, names Naruto, and this is my brother Kurama and my friend, Lucy, nice to meet you."

**XBreakX**

The group found a small restaurant where they all sat at a large table. They watched as the boy named Natsu and the cat named Happy, shoveled food down their throats and Naruto wondered if this was how he used to eat ramen, Kurama would agree, but add that Naruto did have better manners.

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzon" said Natsu his mouth full and Naruto turned to Lucy.

"I think he said you're a nice person. Anyway you two should slow down or you'll get sick, okay?" The two didn't slow any, so he turned his attention back to Lucy.

"That guy, Salamander was using Charm right?" he asked as she nodded clarifying his and Kurama's presumptions.

"Yeah, the magic that attracts people hearts to the caster, but it's a banned magic" she said visibly irked she'd been affected by it.

"Yeah, I've seen people use it in other towns, they never think to use it once we get to them." Kurama and Naruto smirked at the pleasant memories of pervert bashing, or as it later came to be Pervert hunting.

"I'm just glad Kurama, jabbed me with that fire to break the charm. Even though I look like this I'm a mage too." She said glad that her new friend had helped her out.

"It's no problem, good mages tend to stick together and help each other out." Naruto nodded at the sentiment as did the two human vacuums across the table.

"Are either of you in a guild yet, since it's clear your mages too?" both shook their heads.

"Not, at the moment we're just passing-by mages. Until we find the right guild that is, one that doesn't fully listen to the council since they fixate on control rather than helping out the public in our opinion." Kurama nodded managing to get a bowl of ramen from the pile of food, for him and Naruto.

"Well, I really want to join a guild, with there being so many all over the world but, I hear it's hard to get into the popular ones" she said excitedly making Naruto chuckle at her bright attitude.

"I'm sure we'll find a good one together Lucy, better to join with friends than alone. Anyway who were you looking for Natsu?" The boy by now had finished eating, at least for the moment.

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town but, it was the wrong person. I really thought it was Igneel" his voice held disappointed in it.

"What does Igneel look like, the guy can't be that hard to find?" Kurama questioned wanting to help the pink haired boy.

"Well Igneel's not human but, a dragon" he said bluntly as Lucy freaked out while Naruto and Kurama sweat dropped at the boy's words.

"You do realize that, a dragon wouldn't be in a town like this" Natsu and Happy slammed their fist into their hands in realization of the logic.

"Hey! Don't tell me you only just noticed" shouted Lucy shocked at the lack of commen sense coming from the two in front of her as opposed to the two guys next to her

Naruto laughed seeing her act as did Kurama, as he placed down the bills for the meal (**A/N anyone else think it's odd the currency is jewels but in the manga, paper money is used...wierd)**

"Meals on me boys, are you going to walk with Kurama and I, Lucy?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded and followed him as Natsu and Happy bowed in thanks making Naruto laugh more, thinking they'd be such fun to hang round if a little annoying at times.

The triad quickly found a park bench and Lucy began reading the Weekly Sorcerer as Naruto lied down on the bench and Kurama leaned against the side of it. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" she said in surprise.

"What they do this time?" asked Naruto, having prior knowledge of that particular guild.

"Apparently destroyed the Devon Theif family but, also destroyed 7 houses that belonged to the townspeople..." the three laughed at this but, eventually calmed down as Naruto and Kurama took a small nap asking Lucy to watch over them.

Lucy seeing him asleep brushed a hand through Naruto's soft hair revelling in its silk like feel and glancing at the pictures of Mirajane from Fairy Tail and wondering what it would be like to be in the Fairy Tail guild. However Salamander came out of the bushed and offered her a chance to join Fairy Tail if she came to a party on a boat later that night.

**XBreakX**

Later on Lucy was now on the boat in an evening dress, having told Naruto and Kurama she'd see them in the morning, at the restaurant from earlier.

Meanwhile Naruto had met up with Natsu as the spot that looked over the cove of the port and heard some rumors about a Fairy Tail mage in town. Hearing this, Naruto and Kurama's faces scrunched in anger before holding his hand out activating one of his magics.

Back on the ship Lucy, was struggling as men restrained her and Salamander threw away her keys as he wouldn't be able to use them. But as he threw them toward the window there was a flash of light and he found himself punched in the face knocking him through the wall and Natsu came crashing in through the ceiling not a moment later.

"Naruto, Natsu!" she then found Kurama helping her to her feet, as she wiped her tears thinking that Salamander was a Fairy Tail mage.

"Everything okay Lucy-chan, are you hurt?" asked Naruto not taking his eyes off the thugs.

"Yes thanks...this creep said he'd let me join Fairy Tail if I came here." Saying this seemed to tick off Natsu and Naruto grabbed Lucy's hand and Kurama put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on," he told her as they teleported away to on top of the water. "Lucy, here are your keys, who do you have?" he asked as Lucy, who was holding on to him tight not wanting to fall in the water they were magically standing on.

"Em Aquaris, Taurus, Cancer, Crux..." she was interrupted as she saw him take out is own key that was silver and had the number three in kanji on it.

"Use Aquarius please" he asked as he activated the key.

"Open the Gate of the Turtle, Sanbi" he called as the water flashed and out of it came white skinned male, with black spiky hair and spiky teeth. He worn shell like armour over his torso and back, had arm and leg guards similar to the armour that was grey and had spikes protruding out of it. In his hand he had a silver trident with blue horse hair at the base of the trident. The bottom of the spear had a corkscrew on it and swirled with water, while in his free hand he held a circular shield. "Good to see you Isobu." Kurama greeted his Bijuu brother.

"As it is you Kurama, Naruto-sama." His words made Naruto sigh.

"Oh come on Isobu just call me Naruto." He whined as his spirit who smirked.

"Or do I need to remind you of when you were weepy eyed, since you are clearly in trouble and need my help?" Naruto's eye twitched, knowing what he was referring to.

"I was a bit of an idiot, forgive me for thinking Yagura was a little young to be a Kage. In my defence the youngest I'd seen was Gaara so leave that moment of memory alone Isobu." His small argument made Kurama chuckle as Naruto had a strange friendship with his brothers and sisters.

Shaking her head, Lucy thrust her key into the water "Open the gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius" her magic summoned a mermaid like spirit who Spirit. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet wielding an urn.

" Ah, we meet again Aquarius." Isobu said in a good-humoured tone seeing his fellow water user.

"Oh great it's you." There was then the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Aquarius paled and slowly turned to see Naruto giving her a disapproving look. "Oh H-Hey Naruto," she greeted having be spoken to when he made a visit with Kurama back to their realm for a day, which unfortunately equalled to three months outside.

"Aquarius, please use your powers to send the ship back to the coast" Aquairus ignored Lucy.

"Tch" was her response, making Naruto frown.

"Isobu, how do you think Scorpio will feel when we tell him how his girlfriend is treating his summoner?" Isobu smirked as Aquarius paled.

"I doubt he'd like it one bit, especially since Scorpio is usually very kind to summoners and hearing that his 'girlfriend' isn't with hers would be disconcerting. Don't you think?" Isobu twirled his staff between his fingers as his smirk grew.

"Indeed, if anyone were to tell him the truth, who know what would become of her relationship. Perhaps I should tell him, when I get back." Aquarius saw she was cornered so decided to buckle under the threat.

"Alright, alright I'll help. Ou-sama, you just had to find my summoner didn't you Naruto." Naruto just smirked and she turned to Kurama. "You… say nothing" Kurama raised his hands showing he wasn't a part of her threat, not that he didn't enjoy her worried expression at being caught and teased by Naruto and Isobu.

"Just remember to be nice to Lucy from now on, or else…" he said as Isobu created a large wave of water, all of which he'd done while teasing Aquarius. The water bearer gained a tick mark on her head, before calling forth her own water wave and sending it toward the ship in tandem with Isobu's. The two waves brought the boat back to land, but flooded the town before the water went out back to sea. Naruto had teleported them onto the land once the water level had receded and

Lucy was happy Naruto had teleported them away from the wave o they were nice and dry. When they ported to the boat's location "It stopped...the rocking stopped" said Natsu getting to his feet Naruto kicked the door in to see a pissed off Natsu.

"Hrmm brat... you shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission" said Salamander as Natsu shrugged off his coat as did Naruto standing next to him while Kurama covered Happy and Lucy.

"Wait Kurama shouldn't we..." he shook her head at her, letting her know it would be okay.

"Naruto is plenty strong on his own, and I suspect Natsu is as well" the cat nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Natsu is a mage too."

"Mind if I join the fun?" asked Naruto walking over to Natsu who nodded.

"No problem...hey you over there are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" he asked the creep.

"What about it?" Salamander asked smugly, not seeing the real trouble that, was in front of him.

"Let me take a good look at your face." As his thugs closed in on the two each backhanded the nearest one into the wall.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail, and I've never seen you before." Natsu said annoyed as Naruto spied the tattoo on his shoulder, recognizing the mark of the infamous guild.

"Hoe...a Fairy Tail mage, that's good." Naruto smirked seeing the paling faces on the thugs.

"Wha...that mark!" said a thug worried.

"He's real, Bora-san!" said another.

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" the now revealed Bora said.

"Bora...we've heard of him. He was a former mage of Titan Nose who was banished for using magic in several thefts." Kurama noted as, Naruto and Natsu cracked their fists.

"I don't care if you're a bastard of a good person, but I can't forgive you using our name" said Natsu grinding his teeth. "Me, on the other hand... I have a big problem with people who sell slaves, even more when you try it on one of my friends Bora." The magical aura the two produced was frightening to Bora and the others.

"Whatever, you nosy brats!" shouted Bora releasing a large flame at them, Kurama held Lucy's shoulder as she tried to jump after them.

"Don't worry Lucy, I think I know who Natsu is now, and besides Naruto-kun doesn't go down easily."

"Awful" said Natsu's voice from the fire.

"Pretty weak too, I've faced better fire in my time" said Naruto's. As the fire began to clear Naruto and Natsu were perfectly fine. The odd thing was Natsu was eating the fire, while the fore around Naruto's seemed to be being snuffed out by something, shocking Lucy and Bora and the other thugs.

"Thanks for the food" said Natsu wiping his mouth.

"So that's your magic...haven't seen one of you in some time" muttered Naruto seeing Natsu eat the fire magic. "You're the real salamander right?" asked Naruto as Natsu nodded taking a deep breath while Naruto arms swirled with strong winds "Here let me fan the flames..."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" said Natsu releasing a stream of fire while Naruto flared his arms.

"Wind Wall!" he called surrounding the boat, in twisting winds that kept the fire inside and away from the civilian's homes.

As the fire cleared Natsu charged Bora with a fist of fire "Remember it well… this is the Fairy Tail's mage" he said slamming the fist down on his face.

"That's Dragon slayer magic isn't it," stated Kurama.

"Aye, dragon's lungs that spew flames, scales that melt flames and its nails are dressed with flames. The ancient magic that, converts a person's body into a Dragon Slayer." Happy explained while, Lucy was in disbelief but was curious.

"Kurama what was that magic of Naruto's?" Lucy asked the sliver haired man.

Kurama chuckled, "Wind magic... Naruto trained with the element closest to him and gained a perfect connection with it. As such he can call it to his aid and even become it if he wishes." Lucy was amazed seeing such a powerful spell and feeling the wind all around her and also noticed that the wind was actually stopping Natsu going overboard with his destruction. Lucy then noticed this and came to a realization.

"He knew this would happen."

Kurama nodded, "We read how Fairy Tail is so are prepared to reduce damages in case we meet some and help them out with the council." Lucy tilted her head in confusion

"Why?"

"Because, Fairy Tail is one of the few guilds we like the look of and does what it's supposed to albeit a little differently."

When his spell ended Natsu noticed the soldiers coming toward them so figured it was time to leave "Hey do you guys want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked while running.

"Me and Kurama wouldn't mind, how about you Lucy-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who nodded.

"Sure!" she ran alongside him while the military tried to chase after them

**XBreakX**

Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" said an angry councilman "They completely wreaked the port can you believe that," he continued to fume.

"Maybe but, it says that another mage there prevented a lot of the damage so it wasn't that bad and they managed to help us capture the criminal Bora."

"We've heard of this mage before...the mysterious blonde that has helped out some Fairy Tail mages but, is not actually in any guild and is said to be extremely powerful." said a blue haired councilman with a tattoo on the right side of his face.

**XBreakX**

"So this is Fairy Tail is it?" said Naruto as he stood next to Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Kurama next to him, looking up at the tall building that was Fairy Tail.

"It's huge" said Lucy in awe.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" said Happy as they began to walk in.

"We're Home!" Natsu screamed kicking in the doors.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back," greeted the popular Fairy Tail mage Mirajane.

Naruto and Natsu watch as the guild quickly descended into chaos as Natsu made his way through. From there position Naruto, Kurama and Lucy spotted many different mages from one guy who stood only in his underwear, to a woman drink a barrel of alcohol her size.

As many of the guild was fighting Mirajane came over to them "Oh my newcomers." she said giving them a gentle smile.

"Yeah but is it always like this?" Naruto asked surprised by the sheer amount of chaos that was going on.

"It happens all the time, you don't have to worry..." he then caught a bottle that would have hit her in the head then turned to all the mages about to cast their magic.

He waved his hand "Wind Pressure!" immediately all the guild members slumped to their knees buckling under a heavy weight on their shoulders, only Lucy, Kurama, Mira, and himself were unaffected.

"Well, well that's surprising..." said a booming voice and they turned to see a giant.

"You were here, master?" said a surprised Mira.

"Oh newcomers" said the giant shrinking down to what appeared to be a man the size of a garden gnome dressed in very odd clothes. "Thank you for the help there it usually takes them a while to calm down, would you mind stopping the spell." Naruto nodded cancelling the pressure on them allowing them back on their feet.

Naruto spotted a face amongst the mages who met his eyes and immediately turned away with an ashamed face before turning to the master named Makarov. "You've done it again fools. Look at these documents I received from the council..." he began to read from the papers.

"Gray... nice job sweeping out that smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterward. You then ran away after stealing some underwear that was drying." stated Makarov.

"But...wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" he questioned.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." replied Elfman.

Makarov continued, "Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP and assaulted him during the mission!"

Elfman scratched the back of his head, "Well he said, 'Men are all about education' so..." Makarov started reading again.

"Loki, you flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." He glared at the sun glasses wearing man.

"She came on to me..." he murmured too low for anyone to hear.

"Cana Alberona, drinking fifteen large barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council." stated Makarov.

"They found out..." she whispered as a bead of sweat dripped down her face.

"And Natsu...you succeeded in destroying the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses belonging to town's people. You levelled a clock tower in Tully village, burned down a church in Freesia, damaged parts of Lupinus castle, and caused the Nazuna Ravine Observatory to collapse and cease operations." The pink haired boy just smirked, not ashamed of himself.

"It was only thanks, to a nearby wind mage that you didn't destroy half of Hargeon's port, so I believe the newcomer here deserves my thanks for. Guys the council members are angry at me all the time..." the other guild members looked ashamed of themselves.

"But..." he set the papers on fire "Forget about the council members," he threw the papers down where Natsu caught them like a dog would catch a treat. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle, when the spirit flow within is and the spirit in nature connects they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your strength into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups your magic won't improve. Don't fears the fools of the council." he told them smiling.

Naruto's only thought was 'We picked the right place...' as Makarov shouted "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail mages!" the guild cheered in celebration.

**XBreakX**

"So where would you like your marks?" asked Mira they offered the back of their hands. Each got their guild mark, Lucy's being pink, Kurama's silver and Naruto's dark blue.

"So...you're the mysterious mage that helps out our guild from time to time Naruto huh?" asked Makarov as he smiled.

"We like Fairy Tail but, at the time me and Kurama didn't want to join, we wanted to explore a bit more of the world first" Naruto explained picking up a glass of fire whiskey and taking a sip of it.

"Hmm… so the two of you been a team while working your way around he land?" Naruto nodded at the question.

"Yeah, Kurama's is like a brother to me. It's been fun travelling all around and seeing the different magic there are." Kurama clinked glasses with his brother downing the whiskey in one before ordering another.

"He's not lying, and we tend to keep out of trouble, something I have no doubt will probably increase more since we are staying here." Mira placed the new glass on his coaster.

"Hehe, no doubt but, Master can we talk with you privately for a moment?" he nodded and they went into the back room.

"So what is it, Naruto?" he pulled out the his keys and showed them to Makarov who's eyes went wide. "You're the platinum key wielder; the Ten Wizard Saints have been looking for you since rumours of a mage using Spirits unseen before appeared!"

"You see why I travelled; the spirits will only listen to me as we are connected. I'm powerful Master but I don't want special treatment, like everyone else I'll start from the ground up and take missions until I can become an S-class mage here" Naruto told the man.

"As stated, we try to keep out of trouble the less those on in the council know the better." Kurama's words were met with an understanding nod.

"Well that's understandable my boy, but how strong are you two?" Naruto gave his foxy grin.

"You'll have to wait and see master now won't you. And also..." he reached into his jacket and pulled out an orange book. "I see you are a fan so here's an early copy of the next book" he smiled seeing his master looking at the copy of Icha, Icha like it was gold opening it Makarov swore he saw the light.

**XBreakX**

Naruto had told Lucy he was going off to practice his magic outside of the town with Kurama. Kurama took his hybrid form with his ears and fox tail out. "Which magic are we training Naruto?" he asked.

"No magic today, I just want to practise with my sword today, care to do the same?" Kurama nodded activating is Ex-equip and taking out a strange red sword that was hand crafted to allow for one's skills to be used (Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame) to their fullest. Kurama liked this sword because it reminded him of his old fur colour. Twirling it in his hand he took hold of his sword with both hands. Naruto reached for his back and seemed to grab an invisible item. A swirl of wind seemed to surround his hands as he took his own stance in front of Kurama.

"You really like that blade don't you Naruto?" Naruto smirked at the blade in his hands.

"How can I not when it is so beautiful and can kick your ass easily with it" he said as Kurama smirked himself.

"Oh we'll see about that now won't we?" the two charged forward at each other and began trading blows with each other.

The two went at it for about half an hour, sparks constantly flying between them and both trying to gain the advantage. When they were down, both chuckled how it had ended in a draw before the two of them went back to the guild house, only to find Lucy nowhere in sight. "Hey Mira-chan where's Lucy-chan?" he asked the barmaid.

"Oh, Lucy-chan... she went to help Natsu with something why is she either of yours girlfriend?" she asked giggling.

"Hehe, no Mira-san, we've only just met yesterday. And both I and Kurama are single at the moment in case you're worried." Naruto took a small amount of pride as he spotted red in Mira's cheeks.

"Oh please don't tease Naruto, you've only just met me as well." She smiled a the charming blond who waved his hands defensively.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to tease Mira-san. Can I offer you a good book as means of apology?" the bar maid and S-class mage raised her eyebrow at Naruto's offer, clearly intrigued at what book he had.

"Depends on the book…" Naruto grew a smirk as he reached into his trench coat pocket and drew out a small blue book with the picture of a swirl on the front. Seeing the swirl, Mira instantly recognised the book and when she saw the number at the side went wide eyed. "How did you get your hands on the next Volume of Nagato the Uzu Shinobi?"

Her question caught the attention of a number of the other female members of Fairy Tail, all of who were big fans of the adventure book and even had a book club for it. A few of them edged closer to the bar to catch a glimpse of the possible saga update. "Kind of helps being a combined author with Kurama here."

…

…

…

There was a large silence, something that could be viewed as almost alien in an almost full build house. Makarov was giggling on the second floor with his copy of Icha, Icha. Hid laughs however were not from the book, but instead from the scene that was unfolding as Naruto may have underestimated the number of fans in the guild. Mira was known to read the book from Sorceress Weekly which Naruto had been playing on, but his possible bribe was going to get him and Kurama into trouble with fangirls that had access to powerful magic.

But Makarov forgot one thing as he sat atop his perch with his book in hand. "Hey Master, what's that book you have there?" shouted Levy, the known book lover and Makarov's downfall for the current situation.

Said Guild Master looked sheepish, and moved his fingers subtly to obscure the books title. It was a known fact that females didn't like old perverts and Makarov would admit he was one but, only with certain company and the female members of his guild were not included in his list.

"Hmm… I think I recognize that book." Kurama's well-acted voice of wonder caught the irls attention. "I think that's the book I've seen in the hands of many men. More than usual they had their noses stuck inside it, giggling like school boys do with heavy blushes. Any idea's Naruto?" Naruto kept the smirk that would give the game away as he plce his hand on his chin, adopting a thinking pose.

"You know… looking at it now, it could be one if the Icha, Ichan series you hear men talking about. Although they never risk reading it in the presence of female company stemming from the fact it's an erotic novel." Makarov hearing his two new members leaving him stranded against the angry girls of his guild quickly flicked to the book to find their names and save himself.

Imagine his grimace seeing that the authors listed were Jiraiya no Gama and Kyuubi no Kitsune. _'Those two… they used fake names so they wouldn't get angry mobs after them but, plenty of fangirls as a result of the other book. Sly devils, yet I think I can do something to sort out a couple of issues and save my precious before they grab me and separate the glorious artwork from me.'_ Makarov's manly mental tears went on inside his head before he stopped his sweating from fear and stored the book away with his Re-Equip magic for later.

He hopped down from the second floor and landed right beside Naruto and Kurama, both of which were struggling to hold back their laughter seeing how panicked their new master had been. Both enjoyed getting old perverts in trouble, reminded Naruto of Jiraiya and Kurama enjoyed the satisfaction of their girlish screams as they shot through the air, courtesy of an angry female.

"Boys, it seems in my haste I forgot to test you to check where you would rank as a mage of this guild. As such would you be willing to spar in order to find out what sort of missions you'd be allowed to take alone when not in teams?" the question stopped the girls movement toward their perverted master and had them staring at the two, who looked to each other before nodding and turning back to Makarov.

"Sure master, neither I nor Kurama have any qwarms about sparing to get an idea for mage ranking. Although I hope you have a decent enough healer in the guild as I don't want to spend hours looking over an injured guild mate from the ass kicking they'll receive." His confident smirk was mirrored by Kurama, which gained the attention from someone on the second floor of the guild.

Said person was a blond male with slicked back hair that had numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, with eyelashes that jutted outwards. He also had a pair of earphones over his ears but who could really tell what he was half listening to as he observed his grandfather setting the challenge for the newbies and how he had a smirk like a pink haired idiot.

"Oi Old Man, why don't you let me test one of the newbies. I think they need to see their limits within the guild before they got too big for their marks." Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyer and son of excommunicated member Iwan Dreyar spoke, making all look up at his arrogant and 'I'm better than you' smirk. Said smirk was something all members, bar only a few, hated. Laxus was one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, being an S-class as well as being the grandson of the current master. His view on the guild was much harsher due to certain elements in his life, but if he was honest he didn't like the look of the two new members.

Their smirks rubbed him the wrong way and the best way for him to get it off his mind would be to beat it into the ground and get release for his frustrations. "Oi master, who is the guy with a stick problem?" Kurama questioned the master, earning a few smirks from the girls and a scowl from said stick sufferer.

"Watch what you say to the next guild master fancy boy unless you're willing to test you magic against mine!" Laxus' body arced with lightning, clearly annoyed at the silverettes insinuation and lack of respect.

"My grandson, Laxus. A boy who needs to learn to restrain himself with his magic 'and' his words but, if one of them is willing I will allow a spar between you." Laxus's modd did a 180 seeing as his frustration would be ending soon, or at least he though they would.

"Fine, I'll take the dressed up guy but then who fights the blond idiot there?" his question made a tick mark appear above Naruto's head who glared at Laxus releasing a small amount of his magic power directly onto the lightning user that, made his knees shake and eyes widen at the sheer power he felt from him.

"I'll think of someone but everyone please follow me to an area where a spar won't destroy the guild… more than usually anyway." The Guild master knew that if Laxus, Kurama or Naruto fought the guild house would be nothing but ash in five minutes. As such the four, plus most of the guild moved away from the guild and about a few hundred yards away from the guild and town.

Laxus and Kurama stood opposite each other in the open area, one smirking and the other having a slight curious expression as to what the other's magic was.

"Are you both ready to start?" Makarov asked.

"I'm ready if he is?" Laxus replied now very eager to punch Kurama's face without getting into trouble for it.

"I am also ready to begin." Makarov nodded ushering the other guild members to back up, just in case things got out of hand. Naruto snapped his fingers and created a barrier to completely surround the area so o sound would pass and cause alarm to the town.

Makarov noticed this and turned to Naruto and bowed his head at him "I don't know why but I feel you are going to be a life saver for incidents involving my family over the next few months." He said anime tears dripping from his face making Naruto chuckle at the sight.

"Maybe I will, but pay attention. Kurama doesn't get much challenge with regular work so this might be a good chance for him to unwind." Makarov turned serious as he looked at the two still waiting for his signal channeling their magic oto try and intimidate the other.

"That may be but, I can't help but be concerned. My grandson isn't one to pull punches when events like this come around." He said knowing how much Laxus' attitude did grate upon the others in Fairy Tail.

"Kurama will be fine, he is the ninth after all." None of the other guild members got the reference aside from Makarov and another who acted shocked hearing him.

"I see… best not keep them then. Alright you two begin the evaluation of Kurama's ability…NOW!" as the words left his lips, Laxus charged lightning into his hand and fired it at Kurama.

Said man just raised his hands, before they were engulfed in light. The lightning bolt which closed in of Kurama was then cut in two, making the bolt dissipate in a glitter of light. "Phew almost didn't catch that." Kurama's tone was light and playful makin Laxus scowl at the failed attack. Looking now everyone could see that Kurama was holding a spear that was two meters long and deep red, with a vine like design along the handle of the spear.

"So, Re-equip is your magic I've seen mages like you before, nothing special really!" Laxus taunted Kurama who didn't seem to take notice as he twirled the spear in his hand.

"Wow another Re-equip user, Erza will be pleased at the possible challenge when she returns." Said the brunette Cana at the side of Naruto and Makarov who was pleased the attack hadn't damaged her new guild mate.

"It's strange though… he seemed to cut the lightning with that spear, I've never seen a weapon do anything like that before." Gray's comment was taken among the crowd, before someone pointed out he was in his underwear again.

"Naruto… that spear?" Naruto turned to see the recognition of the weapon in the old man's eye.

"Ahh you have a good eye if you can tell. But I'm not going to spoil anything for you." Naruto's words ended as Laxus started lauching multiple bullets of lightning at Kurama who began running across the field while spinning the spear in front of him, again causing the lightning to dissipate and scatter.

"I'm afraid you'll need to do much better boy, otherwise this will end quickly." Kurama's comment didn't go over well with the lightning mage who coated his body with his magic and shot forward as if he was the very element of his magic.

This however, was a mistake. As he sped forward at speeds not many could keep up with, a tower of blue flames erupted around Kurama, blocking the boy from getting close to hit him. Said flames then shifted around Kurama, before shrining and leaving him without so much as a burn mark. "Interesting technique, but it needs work and I doubt it's something you can do continuously. But before I ramble on, please come again." Kurama beckoned made laxus grit his teeth as he called magic into his hands and began shaping it into a spear, that resembled a Ji.

"Hmm… trying to out spear me… guess I'll need some cover. Grow for me please nature." The ground beneath them rumbled as large trees sprouted from the ground almost immediately and the others noticed a green magic coming from Kurama's hands as they covered the field making it hard for laxus to aim his new attack.

"I would explain what's going to happen, but I find actions speak louder than words lightning mage." There was a gulping sound the audience seeing how showed no fear against one of fairy tail's strongest mages.

"Anyway I feeling the need I'll need more of my equipment so allow me to fetch my armoury. Open…" as he spoke a golden glow appeared behind him and swords, axes, spears and other such weapons began appearing out of the very air itself. "And by the way, I don't actually use Re-equip… this is my 'Gate Magic'!"

"No… there's no way all those are…!" Mirajane noticed her masters shock and went over to him.

"Master, what's wrong. What is wrong about Kurama-san's magic?" she asked as the master turned to Naruto who smiled seeing all the weapons behind his brother.

"Tell me Mira-san… what do, you know about the 'Throne of Heroes'?" his answer didn't come from the mage but from Makarov instead.

"A place where heroes across time and space rest after their lives have ended, a place where no one but heroes can truly enter in their life which begs the question Naruto… how did you and Kurama enter it? Or better yet do you have anything from those heroes of old?" Naruto just smiled and pointed to is back. Makarov looked hard at the blonde back before gasping and Naruto raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"Save it for master, I wouldn't want to deprive anyone from the shock if I am ever forced to wield her blade." Makarov was now thinking that none of the others would be ready to fight someone of Naruto's level, especially since he hadn't even revealed his keys.

"Argh, can't you face me like a mage should, without hiding yourself among these stupid trees?" Laxus called out into the miniature forest blocking his view of his opponent, getting more agitated now that he couldn't see him.

"Now, now don't call the trees stupid. They are a part of my magic and I'm glad they help me like this." Kurama's voice seemed to echo around Laxus, not helping his nerves at the moment. "Now I hope you can dodge this attack since I'd rather not hit the trees Laxus." Laxus' instincts were set off as he jumped up, just in time to dodge several spears that stick in the ground he was stood upon.

However he was forced to charge his body with lightning to take the element form to avoid swords shot at him like the spears were. As he sped away to dodge the deadly sharp blades all of them emitting a strange magic power from all of them as he passed by them.

Thinking a little smartly he moved to escape from the trees and into the unchanged area of the field. Flipping his body to land on his feet and stared right into the thick of the trees for any sign of either flying blades or Kurama. But to his surprise the trees just parted allowing him to see Kurama, who had his arms crossed but, with a slight smug look. He enjoyed playing with the arrogant man, even if he had once been a little arrogant himself, yet that was then and this was now.

Stepping forward Kurama drew out the sword he had been battling Naruto with earlier. "Well I guess you had a good idea you moved out of the location but now I get to see how you manage against a swordsman like me." Rushing forward as a high speed Kurama swung at Laxus, who leaned back only for Kurama to smirk as he span on the balls of his feet creating a wind to pull Laxus back into range. "Dance of the Rose!" he exclaimed as Laxus received several small cuts on his body with small petals all around him.

When Laxus' body hit the ground both his clothes and body were in slight tatters, his earphones being the only thing to survive unscathed by the assault. The others around were watching in shock at the strength and skill that Kurama presented, beating Laxus, an S-rank mage without much effort was certainly something to be impressed by. "Are we done, cus after that I'm a bit hungry for some steak?"

"You chose the meal last time! I get to choose this time after the match with the old man!" Naruto shouted back as Kurama's shoulders slumped.

"Damn," he forgot that he and Naruto switched on where they would eat, and what kind of restaurants they'd go to. "Just no noodles this time, I got food poisoning last time!"

"You should have checked your food before you digged in, why do you think I decided to leave and get take out that place had poor hygiene. So don't blame me for your aversion to noodles." Makarov shook his head as the two bickered before asking Elfman to retrieve his grandson.

"If you two are done, I believe it's time to test Naruto here" said Makarov as he flipped over to the middle of the field near the new miniature forest. "That is if he can put his jewels where his mouth is!" he goaded the blonde who smiled and walked over giving Kurama a high five as he walked past.

"Ready when you are master, don't go easy on me now." He released his magical power while Makarov did the same, the winds blowing all the grass and leaves around. "Been a while since I had a descent fight… now, Wind Tower!" from underneath Makarov a twister appeared pushing him into the air.

"Wind Magic, like before." Mira muttered seeing how pure elemental magic was rare and to control the wind with such ease was certainly A-rank material right from the start.

Righting himself in the air, Makarov pulled his fist back before shooting it forward and using his Titan magic to grow it to the size of a giant. "Sucker punches like that aren't bad, but you'll need better." As the fist approached Naruto placed his hand on the ground and his eyes glowed green for a split second.

Like with Kurama, trees rapidly grew from the ground but these were much thicker and took on a different shape. The tree seemed to form claws, horns, a tail and wings. Makarov's blow ended up being blocked by a dragon made of trees shocking all those around, and somewhat thanking that Natsu was not here. The dragon pushed Makarov's fist back with ease as Naruto jumped up onto the dragon's head as it looked at the master as he dropped back down to the ground.

"Hmm, that strange nature based magic of yours… can you tell me what it's called?" Makarov asked as Naruto noded the dragon's head.

"Arc of Life, a lost magic, we both learned it but we have different ways of using it. It was simple to use to how I liked it after a while, Kurama seemed to have an easier time with it." He said as Makarov shook his head at how nonchalant Naruto talked about the Lost Magic, one of the Magic Arcs. He then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Naruto smiling with wind swirling around his arm "Of course Arc of Life isn't all I use, Arc of Space is fun for moves like this Wind Palm!"

The blow made Makarov cough up a fair bit of bile as he was forced in the direction of the wood dragon that opened his mouth to release a beam of light at him. To defend himself Makarov created a Light shield to stop the blast resulting in smoke covering the area.

"Huh, your dragon still has a descent roar, but how did it fire a light beam?" Makarov questioned, seeing that it didn't seem possible for the man-made dragon to release a roar.

"It's actually just light collected via photosynthesis then condenced and add magic to make it a roar, I'm more surprised that you use Light Magic like that, you have good skills to use it like that." Naruto signalled his dragon to charge at Makarov who rapidly grew to full giant size to grab it by the horns and mouth to ensure it didn't blast him again.

"It's going to take more than a little dragon made from kindling to stop me, you've really not shown me much yet." As the words left his mouth Naruto crossed his arms over each other before releasing blades of wind.

"Wind Room Slicer!" the area around Makarov seemed to ripple before he felt the blade go across his skin but as much as he tried, in his current position. "Please note I'm only leaving small cuts, last time I tested my wind I could cut through steel as if it was simple paper. But to be honest I prefer using this instead, Wind Titan!" the wind's swirled around Naruto as it lifted him into the air and took on a shape that had wing like hands and sharp looking legs.

(Similar to Spirit of Wind from Shaman King. Do not own)

"Holy Mother!" some of the guild members cried seeing the huge construct of wind unlike many had ever seen of thought possible for mages. It seemed that Fairy Tail was gaining a couple of extremely powerful mages and good fighters as well. The girls were looking at the smirking face of Naruto and wondering 'Are he and Kurama-kun single.'

"Well that's impressive. It's rare to see magic skill of such high calibre with multiple magics under both your belts. I'll definitely consider requesting that I can place you as S-rank at the next meetings so for now you'll be a good pair of A-ranks to join the family. Now everyone lets drink to celebrate these two getting their rankings.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well I really wanted to try and write a descent Fairy Tail xover but I heart isn't in it to continue after the first chapter so here are the rules if you want to continue this story.**

**Harem for Naruto and Kurama lists at the top as possible guide**

**Ur is to be brought back during the Deloria arc via the arc of life magic**

**Either Naruto or Kurama are offered seats as one of the 10 wizards saints after Phantom lord**

**Juvia goes to Naruto as Gray doesn't seem to notice, sorry personal preference on that.**

**Think of riginal forms for the other biju, be them from animes you like personally Gyuuki was to be jack Rakan.**

**Follow continunity but not religiously, add nice original missions between plots if you want**

**During the S-class tests… One of the duo is left behind for the 7 years, choose wisely**

**Said chosen is next guild master**

**Have fun and make it humours where you can where I cannot**

**Quick point on magics**

**Naruto:Wind magic, Arc of Space and Nature**

**Kurama: fire magic, Gate magic (Gate of Babylon), arc of nature**

**Yes three each, keys are only tool as the bijuu spirtrs like to come out from time to time, mare share with Lucy if you want**

**Until next time, Bye**


	4. Infinite Stratos

**To the Sky**

**Chapter 1: New school, new friends**

**I do not own Naruto or Infinite Stratos.**

**Inspired by IS: Naruto's Freedom.**

**Note: Includes semi-immortal Naruto, and is from his universe still but may not use too many jutsu.**

**Inspirded by IS: Naruto's Freedom**

**Pairings**

**Ichika: Houki, Rin, Laura, Cecila**

**Naruto: Maya, Honne, Charlotte, Tabane**

**XChapter StartX**

_IS, Infinate Stratos, machines that changed the world. They were first developed for space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. So, the world created the Alaska Treaty to solve that problem. All existing IS technology was distributed evenly around the world and even became a much watched sport. The most surprising thing about IS was that it could only be piloted by women._

_It sounded like something Ero-sennin would come up with had he still been alive, then again not many were still alive in my life._

_It had been many years since the end of the 4__th__ Ninja war and the defeat of Madara, Tobi and Kabuto. There was a great celebration over the victory in the end but to a degree I didn't want to take part being one of only two Jinchuuriki now._

_I later discovered that I would be aging at a much slower rate than my friends and those I saw as my family. It was a painful discovery but I made the best by making sure to spend as much time with my precious people as their lives went on. _

_After they passed on though I decided that I would put myself to sleep for a few hundred years to see what I would find when I woke up. Using Fuinjutsu I made a seal that would store me in a pocket dimension and place me into a hibernative state only to be unsealed at the given time._

_Naruto may have made a small error on how long he was in the scroll as by the time he got out the world had changed so much. As such he started my road to adapting to the new world by setting up my identity, creating income by selling Ero-sennij's old books. That part brought him a lot of money really quickly, seemed time didn't change how perverted guys could be, but also girls if his eyes weren't failing him when ge saw ladies reading the little orange books._

_On another note he found that the technology of the world was really cool so much so that using Kage Bunshin he made it a personal project to learn everything he could, especially the IS. It took him a few months to get everything down, even with the clone memory feedback but it was worth it once he started drawing up blue prints for his projects and getting the necessary resources to build them. It was fun making the large mechanic suits of armour to his needs, even more when he completed his first design and somehow got it working for him, which did surprise him a little as he remembered that only women could pilot IS. Though, he was known for doing the seemingly impossible on a regular basis._

_His ability to pilot IS got attention somehow and right now was on a train to the IS academy where representatives of countries learn to pilot them. Luckily since Japan apparently already had a rep he could go as a neutral pilot freeing him from the political leash so to speak._

_And the man's name… Uzumaki Naruto._

**XBreakX**

Right now Naruto was on the train heading to the academy his suitcase full of clothes, tools and scrolls. He was wearing the uniform of the school which was okay, not too dull for his tastes. On his lap though was his feline companions he'd got a year or so ago, Len. Len was a black cat with red eyes and a little blue bow tied around her neck, the bow was something he added.

He'd gotten Len after finding her on the street in an alley, hungry and alone. He couldn't leave her alone so took her home and adopted her. She was intelligent seemingly understanding everything he said and told her. She usually slept in his lap or on his head which made for a very cute spectacle.

He was running a little late as he got off the train so did got to the class he's assigned, 1-1 and knocked on the door, the door slid open and he looked into the room seeing a green haired teacher wearing glasses in front of the room and a whole class filled with girls and one single male currently standing up and looking quite nervous.

"Yo, guess I'm a little late huh?" Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head making sure not to disturb Len on his head who was comfortably observing the room.

"Oh you must be the other new student, eto… Uzumaki-kun was it?" the woman named Maya Yamada asked as Naruto nodded taking a step into the room and taking note that all the girls seemed to follow him with their eyes practically gleaming.

"Yes, My name is Uzumaki Naruto designer and IS pilot and casual writer. Pleasure to meet you all, please treat me well, oh and the cute one on my head is my cat Len." He greeted with his fox like smile making the girls want to get up from their seats very much and hug him and/or cuddle his cat.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun, I'm Yamada Maya assistant teacher of the class. Sorry but the teacher is in a meeting at the minute so could you please wait until she gets back?" Maya asked him politely with a small bow of her head.

"That's perfectly fine Yamada-sensei I was late after all, please continue with class." Naruto replied earning a grateful smile from the woman who Naruto took note was very beautiful much like a number of the girls in the classroom.

"We were just having personal introductions and Orimura-kun was about to give his. You can continue now Orimura-kun." She said to the young boy with black hair in front of her.

Said boy looked a little relieved seeing the other boy in the room but he was still a little conscious of the looks he and Naruto were getting off the girls. But he also was questioning his childhood friend's behaviour toward him in not meeting his eyes as they called for help.

"My name is Orimura Ichika…" the girls eyes seemed to focus on him all them more and after takinga deep breath Ichika continued "That's all." A number of girls face faulted at the abrupt introduction "Eh huh? That wasn't good?". His introduction was swiftly followed by a tall woman bashing Ichika on the top of his head hard making him cradle it for a moment. Naruto let out a small chuckle seeing the scene.

"Owww." Ichika looked up at his attacker only to see the long dark haired woman wearing dress suit that was his elder sister Chifuyu. She was some who frequenltly ended up bashing the head of her little brother , especially when he was being himself or not studying. Strangely Ichika was supposed to be an A grade student before he accidentely ended up becoming the first male pilor of an IS. If only he had better directions.

"Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika said suspried earning him a second his from the woman and Naruto attempting to hold his laughter in.

"At school, it's Orimura-sensei." She chastised Ichika without a care before turning to Naruto and considered doing the same until she saw the cat on his head. "You're Uzumaki-kun right?" He nodded "I see you're a little late to class based off your luggage, don't do it again alright."

"Sure thing Orimura-sensei and please could you call me Naruto, I'm not one for honorifics or calling people by surnames if I don' have to. Oh and this is Len." He informed her with a small smile still plastered on.

"I see… very well just wait there for now, I'll show you to your room in a minute, but stand there since you were late."

"Sensei, did the meeting end?" Maya asked, drawing Chifuyu's attention away from the blonde.

"Yeah, Yamada-kun. Sorry for making you greet the class, although the tardy one at least has some manners and can introduce himself properly." Ichika slumped in his seat hearing his sister's cold words.

"Folks' I am your homeroom teacher, Orimura Chifuya. It's my job to compleltely train you in one year." The girls of the class squealed in fangansm hearing that their teacher was the number one ranked IS pilot. Naruto and Len were forced to cover their ears from the high pitched noise.

"Ergh, fan girls… they are always around noly this time it's a black haired woman." Naruto muttered to himself rubbing his ears and recalling the Uchiha fan girls squads, these were worse as they had access to highly tech battle suits.

"It's quite a sight to see so many idiots gathered here every year. Are they all just coming to my class?" Chifuyu sighed to herself rubbing the back of her head which only sevred to get greater squealed, Len forced her head into Naruto head to try and hide from the sounds.

"Uzumaki-kun… are you alright?" Maya asked seeing the blonde rubbing his head from the sound induced headache, one of the few things his healing didn't help.

"J-Just small twinge, I have sensitive hearing and my classmates were louder then expected. I'll be fine in a moment." He told the assistant teacher with a small smile to reassure her.

"Oh, okay then" she said with a nod turning back to the class where Chifuyu was cracking her knuckled looking at Ichika. "So you fail at even giving a proper introduction."

Ichika was sweating as trying to edge away from her sister. "No, Chifuyu-nee, I'm…" Once more his sister acted at not being refered to by the correct title in class by forcing his head to the desk.

"Call me Orimura-sensei." She ordered him and Ichka wanting to preserve his health chose to obey.

"Hai, Orimura-sensei."

'Hmmm so the current best IS pilot's brother is the first normal Male IS pilot, I don't count due to me being semi-immortal… wonder if I can use my body as a basis for more healing methods in this century.' Naruto thought to himself while the girls in the class muttered to themselves eyeing Ichika and himself.

"Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother… do you think that's why he's one of the first male pilots?" One asked in whisper.

"Maybe but what about the blonde, Uzumaki-kun… he seems different and said he was a designer."

"He's really handsome and just look at the neko on top his head, Kawai."

Chifuyu hearing the whispers decided to end it. "Be quiet everybody. I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within six months. After that, it's hands-on. You should let the basic maneuvers sink into your body within half a month. Got it if you're okay with it, answer me. even if you aren't, still answer me."

"Yes!" came the unified cry of the girls thankfully not squealing this time from Chifuyu's speech.

"Uzumaki-kun… you can take your seat now, it's right next to Orimura-kun at the front." Maya told Naruto who nodded leaving his suit case at the front and sitting down next to Ichika whose mind seemed elsewhere for a moment.

"Thank you Yamada-sensei… but could I ask you call me Naruto I don't like formality much." Naruto asked pulling his chair in. "I ask the same of you Orimura-sensei."

"Well I guess that fine, I suppose you can call me Maya-sensei if you want then Naruto-kun." Aya said with a gentel expression while Chifuyu kept her stern one.

"I'll accept your request but remember to keep calling me Orimura-sensei." She told him wanting her student to respect her as this was serious business. Maya took a pointer and started explaining a quick history of IS. After that home room ended and Chifuyu left taking his suitcase most likely to his room leaving him in the room with a gloom looking Ichika and a few girls, not couutning the large number of girls whispering at the door.

"You okay… Ichika right?" Naruto asked turning to his fellow male classmate who seemed depressed.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm glad you're here… I really thought I'd be the only male pilor at this school." He said shuddering feeling the stares of all the girls at the door.

"Thanks for not doing the formal thing and calling me by my first name, and yeah I guess it would be rough being the only guy. At least we aren't being left behind since they sent the basic guide to IS and they saying everything in it." Naruto said eternally thanking shadow clone memory feedback.

"Wait… what basics guide?" Ichka asked confused but before Naruto could answer he was approached by a long haired brunette who had green ribbon in her hair and a slightly stern expression like Chifuyu had.

"May I have a moment?" the girl asked ichika not meeting his eyes. Ichika was taken aback and turned to Naruto who gave a gesture for him to go with the girl. Sadly he forgot that after ichika left it left him in a ver dangerous situation.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned to see Maya by the door. "Since you arrived late would you like me to give you a quick tour of the school grounds?" She asked him as Naruto thanked the heavens for sending an angel to him.

"Sure thing Maya-sensei." Naruto said getting up from his seat and Len hopping to his arms to be carried. The girls all whined at now losing both boys and would have to split up if they wanted to see either.

A few minutes into the walk the green hared assistant teacher turned to Naruto. "So Naruto-kun… are you worried or concerned about being one of the first male pilots of an IS?" She question him as he tilted his head while absentmindedly petting Len.

"Not particulary Maya—sensei, I mean its something that's unexpected but the way I see it me and Ichika being pilots isn't that big, we were just lucky. I don't represent Japan so I don't need to worry too much plus I was happy to just design IS before I came here." He told her having already said he was a designer in class.

"How long have you been designing them and will I have seen any of your works?" She questioned slightly wanting tp pet the kitten in his arms who purred to his touch.

"Unlikely the company I work for like to keep things hidden for now, plus the company also deals with medicine and health technology we are trying to get synthetic organ and advanced cybernetic arms finished by years end." He didn't say that he was the owner and ceo of the company named Uzu Industries. The stuff from IS gave a good reference point to work on cybernetics for the disabled the synthetics too when combined with his natural healing.

"Then I'll look forward to see your IS, I presume your company gave you a personalised one?" Naruto nodded to answer her question. "Wait what will happen to Len when you have to practise?"

Naruto looked at the cat in his arms napping very peacefully. "Well its either leave her in m room or find someone to hold her that she likes. Usually is she can sleep peacefully in someones arms that's enough, wanna try?" he asked Maya.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun." Naruto carefully placed Len in Maya's waitng arms and the string didn't wake the cat, instead she snuggled in Maya more. "Kawai." Maya muttered to herself then blushing for acting like a tennager next to her new student who just smiled.

"Well she seems to like you, that's good. Are you okay watching her when I have to pilor my IS Maya-sensei?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Maya smiled in return as they continued the mini tour until the bell rang signalling them to return to class. Once back in class Maya brought out a display and started to explain the Core of an IS which everyone followed easily enough… except for Ichika who was lost from the get go it seemed.

He was sweating heavily as he looked at the page in front of him. he looked to Naruto who was jotting down notes with his electronic keyboard at a very fast space, admittedly he may have been working on a personal idea that came to mind while having the tour.

"Is everything alright Orimura-kun?" Maya asked Ichika making him look up slightly fearful in answering honestly with his sister in the room. "If you have any questions, please ask me. I am a teacher after all." She said with her smile and begruginly raised his hand.

"Sensei."

"Yes Orimura-kun."

"I barely understand any of this." He admitted with shame in his voice.

"Everything?" Maya looked to the class "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand something up to this point?" she asked the class getting shakes in the negative.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" she asked as he was a new student like Ichika.

"No I followed it fine Maya-sensei, I have been familiar with how IS cores work for some time." Naruto replied getting a nod from Maya and whispers from the girls.

"Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?" Chifuyu asked her little brother who looking to have thought for a moment before answering.

"Ahhh… was it that really thick one?" He asked her as the women repressed a sigh having already thought what he had or rather hand't ddone.

"Yes, and the words "compulsory to read" were printed on the cover." She said as Ichika decided to explain why he hadn't read it.

"Well I made a mistake and threw it away." His answer earned him a hit to the head with the class register.

"I'll issue you another copy later, memorize it within one week. Got it?" She said her tone leaving no room for any argument, not that she expected any.

"Uhhh… within one week, that thickness is a little…" Ichika foolishly said and get an eye that promised extreme pain from his sibling.

"I'm telling you to do it." she told him looking over at Naruto. "At least someone read the material."

"Ahh Orimura-sensei, employees of the company are required to learn the in and outs of IS. Even more so since Im a designer." Naruto explained getting a nod from the woman slightly impressed at one of the first male pilots wasn't inept to the workings of an IS.

"Good, now let's continue the lesson. Please turn your textbooks to page 12." Maya said as Ichika sighed and turned the page of his text book and hoped he'd be able to understand something and also hope when time came he could blag his way through his sister's stare. He looked to Naruto who was petting Len's head as he typed with one hand and was tempted to cry as he was so far ahead of him.

"Ichika… if you need help come to my room later and I'll help you get some of the IS techno babble." Naruto whispered so that only Ichika would hear… shinobi skills were necessary considering he was at the front of the class. Ichika looked and saw Naruto looking at him with one eye and the boy nodded as subtly as he could now thankful instead of envious.

He mouthed 'Thank you' as he turned back to his book. The rest of the lesson went without incident but a number of eyes were fixed upon Naruto and a pair were staring at Ichika with displeasure.

When break time came while Naruto was petting Len looking over his company emails a young blonde girl with navy blue eyes and twirls in her hair came over to Ichika. "Ahhh can I have a moment?" she asked in a polite tone as Ichika played with his pen a little bored.

He looked up with a simple "Ehh?" the girl took a step back from him.

"What's with that response?!" she asked in shock and put a hand on her hip. "Just having me talk to you should make you feel honoured. Can't you have a better attitude?" she asked in a rather haughty tone and Naruto looking at her quickly ran through names of known representatives candidates for countries. While he did that ichika tried to apologise.

"My bad, but I don't know who you are." He said making the woman blush in shock and perhaps slight embarrassment.

"You don't know me? Cecilia Alcott?" she said putting her hands on Ichika's desk/ "You've never heard of me? the valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student for England?" her rant was stopped as Ichika raised a hand.

"Um, may I ask a question?"

Quickly reading her info Naruto turned to the scene in case Ichika's lack of knowledge for IS could cause trouble and he sympathised with the boy being rather overwhelmed by the new world.

"It is the job of nobles to answer the requests made by the people of lower classes, s please feel free." Cecilia said with a small or rather large amount of ego being obvious of her personality.

"Without an hesitation ichika asked Cecilia "What's a representative contender student?"" all the girls minus Cecilia face faulted on their desks and Cecilia herse;f grimaces at the small or none existing knowledge the boy possessed.

"I…I can't believe this? is every man in Japan this lacking in knowledge? It's common sense, common sense." she pointed toward Ichika and Naruto coughed at the question technically being Japanese… admittedly ancient japan but japan nonetheless.

"Well Alcott-san being one of the first pilots in a field that has been dominated by females for a few years is unlikely to know the necessary in and outs of IS. Your comments are rather unfair." Naruto said making the girl blush as she hadn't taken into consideration his new status as a pilot while she and many others had been taught rather young about IS.

"Um can one of you explain what a representative candidate is now?" Ichika asked making Cecilia find a chance to redeem herself.

"They are elites chosen as canditates to represent their countried as IS pilots. You can imagine what it means from these words right?" Ichika nodded.

"Yes I understand it better, now that you've explained it."

"Yes I am an elite. It's a miracle for you to be able to be in the same class with the chosen ones, such as myself. You should feel lucky. Can you understand this reality?" Naruto would have sworn the girl Cecilia who was Britain's representative was pulling off Gai level illusions by pure will.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to be in the same class as you." Ichika said honestly although Cecilia didn't seem to believe him.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Wasn't it you that told me how lucky I was?" Ichika asked innocently in reply.

"Yes I did, remember that as an elite who defeated an instructor in the entrance exam I'll only be happy to teach you anything you can't seem to understand. "Can you believe how generous and fortunate this offer is?"

"Naruto said he'd teach me already so theres no need. Also is beating an instructor a big thing as I did that as well." Ichika said making the girls blonde drop.

"Same actually I don't think she took me seriously… I managed to make her trip and knock herself out." Naruto said making Ichika nod as his instructor just charged at him and crashed into the wall and knocked herself out.

"I… I heard that is was only me…" she muttered to herself before staring closely at the two boys… more ichika as Naruto was rubbing noses with Len. "SO you two managed to defeat an instructor?"

"Erm, please calm down." Ichika raised his hands in hopes of qwelling the girl's rage.

"How can I calm down after hearing that the first two male pilots managed to defeat an instructor as well." Cecilia fumed to herself ignoring the cute display Naruto was making with Len in his hands, if she stared her inner rage would disappear. However before she could continue her rant the class bell rang signalling the end of the day "We'll continue this conversation later all right?" she said to Ichika more than Naruto.

"Naruto… please tell me you can dumb things down enough for me to get things fast." Ichika said turning to his new male friend and lifeline at the school.

"I'll do what I can, now come on we best check out where we'll be living for the next few months." He replied getting his bag and standing up to leave.

"Yeah, okay…" Ichika sighed tiredly at the first of many stressful days to come.

"Wanna pet Len, it tends to help when somenes upset?" Naruto asked and ichika nodded picking up the cat who looked up at him with her big cute eyes.

"You wont get mad at me Len, right?" Len meowed in response and rubbed her head against his shirt and he followed Naruto out the class.

XBreakX

Eventually both boys and cat made it to the student dorms Maya having caught up part of the way thereb to hand Naruto and ichika their roomnumbers and petting en goodbye. She received a number o envious glares from the girls following the boys for getting so close and the cat of the hunky one's approval, at least in their minds.

Ichika was left at 1025 while Naruto was on his own in 1074 down the hall, but reminded Ichika to knock when he was free. Naruto oened his door and found that he was on his own which surprised him as he suspectd that he'd be paired with a girl. 'Meh better for me, best get my stuff set up' he thought walking over to his bag and his emergency storage scroll and started unsealing his clothes and designing toold like his ideas board and small work desk for precise details, he knew proper work on his IS would be done in a nearby hanger.

The room was very nice though having very fancy beds with memory foam mattresses, polished desks, a walk in shower but no bathroom, which he planned to change with an invention he had. When he set up his laptop and connected to the network a pop up chat windown came up.

"Oi, Neko-kun are you there?" a voice called out which was someone Naruto had been chatting with for a while. She was a designer like him and they shared ideas after they met in a chat room. They didn't use each others names and went by pet names, he was Neko and she was Usagi.

"Hi Usagi-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked back taking ut a small item he used when working, a pair of goggles which gave various details when working and had x500 zoom.

"Im bored Neko-kun, I'm stuck on all my ideas for what to work on next." She whined making Naruto chuckle remembering that Usagi tended to whine quite a bit and act childish despite the advanced ideas she had. "Also how was your day, you said you were moving to IS academy?"

"Yeah I did, I'm in my room setting up now. Turns out I have room to myself and Len-chan. Im just getting my work place ready." He said starting t unpack his clothes from his bag which had less orange than he used to, still enough to keep him happy.

"Mou, don't say that Neko-kun. I'll be temted to come over to see you and bunk with you." Naruto imagines that she was puffing her cheeks as she said this.

"I'd take that offer Usagi-chan, gve us a chance to meet in real life and exchange ideas up close." He teased her but actually did want to meet the bright girl.

"Maybe, still how do you think the class will like GL Mark 1?" Usagi asked referring to the name of his personal IS which he'd built.

"I'm sure they'll be surprised when they see it, it shocked me when I first flew it." He said recalling the day he first flew his IS, it was certainly different flying through the air.

The two of them continued to chat for a while until it was time to sleep, although Naruto did hear a number of loud noises with his hearing and figured Ichika had ended up making a scene somehow… something he suspected would happen quite often.

XBreakX

After waking the next morning Naruto got showered and dressed after applying his invention to his shower room. Picking up Len and his IS in standby mode he made his way to the cafeteria were Ichika and the long haired girl who called him away yesterday sat down at a table, Ichika apparently trying to talk to her.

"Morning Ichika." Naruto greeted sitting down with his breakfast tray.

"Ah Naruto… good morning, was your room already occupied when you walked in?" He asked hoping Naruto had a similar night to him. No chance.

"No it was empty, I have the room to myself oddly, but it's fine for me."

'thud' Ichika's head hit the table and he groaned, why did he have terrible luck. "That's not fair, why didn't we end up in the same room?" he question and Naruto just shrugged.

"The person in charge of room must have placed you with…"

"Houki Shinonono" the girl, Houki said with a crips tone and sent a small glare to Ichika.

'Ahh, he must have said something.' Naruto thought feeding some of his fish to Len while sipping his soup, miso, his favourite. "Well Shinonono-san nice to meet you. Did you already know Ichika here?"

"We're childhood friends." she said turning her head with fed in her cheeks making Naruto see that she might harbur feelings for the boy, he found it sweet.

"Oh, well I guess it's good the both of you are together instead of a stranger." Smirking as he ate some rice he decided to tease a little. "Who knows what the other students would do if they had him all to theirselves."

'Bang' Houki slammed her soup bowl down a little hard, thankfully not breaking confirming Naruto's suspicions about her feelings. 'Oh this will be fun for the next few weeks when I'm bored, always wanted to play match maker.'

"Excuse me." Naruto turned his head to three girls with their own trays, one wearing what seemed to be a hoodie with long sleeves and mock ears in the hood, the sleeves covered her hands and her eyes were closed like a kitsune. The other two girls were wearing the regular uniform with their hair being dark and slight red. "Uzumaki-kun, so you mind if I sit next to you?" the one with hood asked him as he nodded.

"Sure go ahead, and call me Naruto." he told the girl who nodded in return and sat down with her friends and looked over his tray as well as Ichikas.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you and Orimura-kun eat a lot." She said with her tray only have a fried egg and toast.

"Well im used to big breakfasts since I have a lot to do in a day, im more urpirised you have so little seeing how working with an IS can be hard work."

"That is…"

"Um well…"

"We eat lot's of snacks." The girl with the hood admitted without any shame making the others bow their head in their onw shame of the fact. Although Naruto and Len were surprised when they saw the hoods ears twitch in joy.

"I'm finished. I'll be leaving now." Houki said picking her tray up and quickly leaving the table.

"Orimura-kun… do the two of you have some special relationship? We heard you two were sharing a room together." One girl asked as Naruto turned to Ichika.

"Oho childhood friends in the same room?" he said smiling a little too sweetly as Ichika sweat dropped at his friends behaviour.

"Eh you're her childhood friend?" the red head asked ichika.

"Yeah, when we were 1st grade we started going to the same Kendo Dojo. We were in the same class until fourth grade. I don't remember much of it though…" his tangent was cut off by the sounds of clapping and heads turned to see Chifuyu in white sports tracksuit.

"How long are you going to be eating?" she askd loudly. "Take in your meals with speed and efficiency." Immediately all the girls started shovelling in their food and ichika head the sound of someone putting their chopsticks down and noticed that Naruto was now finished having being only half down a second ago.

'How did he do that?' was his and the other grisl internal question.

"I'm the dorm supervisor for first years. If you're lare I'll make you do 10 laps around the school track." She told them making everyone finish and head towards class. By the time they were sat in class and register had been taken Chifuyu was back in her black suit.

"We will now decide on who will be the class representative that will compete in the Inter-Class tournament. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, you can consider it like a class leader. You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine. Are there any candidates?" Chifiyu asked he class and got a few raised hands.

"Yes I recommend Orimura-kun." One girl said.

"I also nominate Uzumaki-kun." Naruto looked up hearing his name waking Len from her nap.

"Hmm two candidates already up it seems. How to decide?" Chifuyu muttered aloud while Ichika got up from his seat.

"W-Wait a second! I won't do that-" his rejection of his candidacy was cut off as a familiar voice called from the back.

"I can't acknowledge that!" Ichika and Naruto turned to Cecilia now on her feet. "This type of selection is unacceptable, having a man as our class representative is disgraceful. Do you ask Cecilia Alcott to bear with that shame for a whole year?" she asked obviously not realising she was being overdramatic.

"I feel insulted for some strange reason." Naruto whispered making Len nod her head.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture like this is such an unbearable pain." She said her fists shaiking in rage and annoying both males the elder of which knew a lot of Japans culture.

"England has so few things to pride itself with. How many times have you won the World's Wost Cuisine Award?" Ichika asked Cecilia and actually got an answer from Naruto.

"As of this point 9." He said very much irking Cecilia who made an attempt to deny such a claim.

"We have delicious dishes, lots of them! Are you insulting my country?" she asked them both as Naruto had stood up with Naruto.

"No just commenting that's all, it's not like you already insulted ours. Oh and remind me which country has the most watched cookery programme which features a poodle, of Japan if I remember?" the smirk earned a tick mark on Cecilia's head.

"It's a duel, I'll face both of you for claiming such a thing." She declared outloud making Naruto put on a grin which showed the girls his larger than normal canines, Len had gone back to sleeping in his hair.

"Fine bring it on then, it'll be a better way to decide between us." Ichika said wanting to show this girl not to underestimate the Japanese.

"If either of ou lose on purpose, I will make you become my servant. No worse my slave!" Cecilia said walking up tp ichika who was about to speak befor narutp put his hand on her shoulder.

"Very well time and place Alcott-san, we'll face you but if you wish it will be battle royal so it's fair on you." Naruto said knowing that Ichika's national pride may have stuck a metaphorical foot in his mouth.

"It will be next Monday." Chifuyu said with a small smile behind them. "It will take place at the 3rd Arena. I hope you all prepare well." She said as Naruto reached into his uniform and pulled out a small pendant.

"My personal IS will be ready Orimura-sensei." He said as many girls gasped hearing he had a personal IS despite being new to the world.

"From your company?" she questioned as he shook his head.

"No, the one I built… myself." The pendant in question glowed green for a moment as all stared at the strange pendant, that was strangely…

A Drill.

**XChapter EndX**

**Yes another challenge**

**After reading Naruto's freedom I got inspiration so here are some rules**

**Naruto and ichika have harems, list for Naruto at top**

**Naruto's IS is inspired by Gurren Lagann **

**Simon is alive and works for Naruto's company**

**Tabane sneaks into the academy after Naruto says he'd like to meet her after chatting together.**

**Charlotte sleeps in Naruto's room when she arrives**

**Other IS designs Naruto makes based upn the Tengen Toppa Ganmen series (check gurren lagan wikia for more details)**

**Follow either the light novel or the anime, it's your choice**

**Naruto has technology to expand space (Think TARDIS tech from doctor who)**

**Naruto may be allowed to use the actual Gurren Lagann if you feel it necessary in major fights that could mean death**

**Ichika is to get tutored by Naruto now and again**

**Create some original scenarios for character interactions**

**Have fun**

**Until next time, Bye**


	5. Hroizon in the Middle of Nowhere

**Naruto Over the Horizon**

**Chapter 1: Trouble's afoot**

**I do not own Naruto or Horizon in the middle of nowhere**

**Naruto and Tori are getting harems in this story just so you know.**

**This is a challenge chapter people and was inspired by Whirlpool in the Horizon by SoulEmbrace2010. Also not I have taken a lot of their chapter into mine so please before you read this chapter read Whirpool first or don't complain that it's copied.**

**XBreakX**

_The end of the 4__th__ ninja war ended in success for the shinobi side but not without some casualties, the kages of stone, lightning, water and wind had lived thanks to the sacrifice of Tsunade who had given everything for them. Also Kakashi, Gai and Kirabi has fallen in the fight against Obito and Madara._

_For the time peace had come to the lands of the Elemental Nations, but with the losses it seemed bittersweet, no more so than for Naruto Uzumaki, the only Jinchuuriki now. With the loss of some close to him, most notably Tsunade he had feel into depression, which wasn't helped by Sasuke being crowned the new kage and the villagers from all countries blaming him as the virtually focus and goal of the war. All the words of protecting him seemed forgotten as bodies were buried in sorrow._

_Kurama was at least there to keep him company but at times the old fox couldn't do much for him. what was worse, Naruto so called friends turned their backs on him for their deaths of their sensei bar Kurenai who with her child silently glared at him when he was around. _

_His apartment was not rebuilt so he now lived in a small tent on top of the first hokages head, no one ever seemed to come there now after a few months. Even now he sat on top of the first's head with eyes of sky blue. "Kurama… should I stay?" he asked his partner after sitting for over an hour._

"_Depends Naruto, do you really think they won't let go or you can't change their opinions. After all you changed me and I hated you for quite some time." Kurama outside the seal inhabiting the form of a shadow clone, a method Naruto had discovered so he could see outside on his own._

"_It's been six months and I have tried to help out anyone I can. All they do is ignore me now just like when I was younger, Lee and the others not talking to me only makes it worse and Gaara is too busy with the others to have a talk with him."_

"_Not to mention the Uchiha getting the kage roll despite coming in the last minute, at least he didn't get rinnegan, I'd hate to see the old man's eyes on that kid." Kurama snorted thinking about his father figure's eyes being on the young avenger._

"_Yeah… seems Sasuke coming back brought back the Uchiha and there's no Senju to go against him, it's still hard to know she's actually gone this time." Naruto said remembering Tsunade._

"_She was good…" Kuramam remembered watching the two meet for the first time, hilarious for him but strange as he knew of the Uzumaki and that Tsunade was her grandchild. "Naruto, you should go."_

"_What? Really?" Naruto replied shocked at the blunt answer he was now given, expecting to talk a little more._

"_Naruto you saved me, released the others to wherever they wish and completed your masters dream. your only thanks though has been to be shunned by those you called friends and your dream being taken from you, to me it's unfair that you've been dealt this hand. We should go together." Kurama told him looking straight into the boys eyes._

"_But where?"_

"_Over the Horizon."_

XBreakX

'2 years… I remember that day to leave my world behind.' Naruto thought as he found himself waking up from his memories. It had been two years since he had used an untested improved version of Hiraishin to escape to another world entirely. The world had been so different from his own, and so much more advanced in terms of technology.

He had found a place to live on the flying city of Musashi where he enrolled in the academy. The school had different levels depending on a person's abiity, and he'd ended up in Class 3-Plum which was filled with all sorts of fun people he'd quickly become friends with. Each had a unique talent which required what the world called an offering, which could vary from a dance to simple money. He had gain a lot of jealous looks when he revealed his powers didn't need offerings, but over the months he's built up his speed to match and far surpass anybody from the Elemental Nations without the use of lightning armour, with only accentuated his new techniques.

Still his grand skill of shadow clones held true in achieving him a good high rank in class and also a steady income when he first arrived. That was until he added Icha, Icha to the mix and thus became set for life as Musashi was populated by a number of perverts and a lot were women. Jiraiya would have had a field day, although he'd have a heart attack when he saw Naruto in a happy relationship with three girls.

Yes, Naruto n his class and outside had found wonderful girls to spend time with and each loved how he took care of them, giving them affection without suffocating them. Much to his own surprise the girls eventually decided to share him, the jaws dropped at the announcement was certainly something, still Naruto had no complaints.

He was really happy with his life here but sometimes he couldn't help but feel something big was going to happen and ruin the peace he enjoyed for the last two years.

"Naruto-kun~" a seductive voice called up from Naruto's bed looking up at him. "It's still early, come back to bed." Said the voice of one of Naruto's girlfriends, Aoi Kimi. She was next to one other girl who was still sleeping, but was fidgeting since she didn't have her part of Naruto to snuggle up to.

"Sometime I wonder if either of you will ever go to your homes?" Naruto said lying back down and Kimi taking her place on his chest, pressing her magnificent bust to his abs. Tsunade had nothing on Kimi and she was a seduction dancer too of which he had the joy of claiming and dominating frequently. She tended to get very hot after seeing him practise his technique, which, was quite often.

"You've got a big bed that cat fit us and maybe more Naruto-kun, any other man wouldn't complain." Kimi said moving to kiss him on the lips and was received by the blonde.

"Damn right, and so glad you let me have the chance to love all of you." he said with his honest smile, his best look he had been told.

"How could we not for the man with a golden heart. Now we have some time before breakfast, can we have some fun?" she asked licking his cheek.

"Tomo-chan's still sleeping." Naruto told her despite his body reaction on her body's movements against his chest.

"She can join in if we're too loud."

"We're too loud, you know which is the loud one between us."

"Maybe but she's worse." Kimi said with a small pout reaching down Naruto's body.

"Don't blame me if we're late then."

XBreakX

**(Musashi, 08:15am)**

"**A message to all residents: The Quasi-Bahamut level of Aerial Metropolitan Ship Musashi shall ring the toll of 8:30am, courtesy of Musashi Ariadust Academy. We shall enter a information blackout stealth mode at 10:00am. We appreciate your cooperation. Ijou.**"

The announcement came over as the class of 3-Plum stood in front of the Musashi Ariadust Academy.

Naruto was there first and had chosen not to take any roles in the class, quite happy to continue his writing without worrying too much over the class, it was more fun to be friends plus he wasn't too good in politics, just descent. He stood tall at over 6 feet with his sun kissed blonde hair that now had a long ponytail behind stretching to his ankles, his ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks that his girls adored. He wore the Musashi uniform with only a slight alteration of having the jacket open and black sleeveless shirt.

Toussaint Neshinbara, the secretary of the Student Council and Chancellor's Board. He has light brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and wearing the regular Musashi Academy school uniform along with a green armband. He has a very dry personality that penetrates even the thickest atmosphere of tomfoolery, yet is also fond of history, an aspiring novelist, and a romanticist, often reading through several of Naruto's scrpits before he got them published. In times of battle, his in charge of strategic planning and commanding.

Shirojiro Bertoni, the treasurer of the Student Council. He has Caucasian features and a mature look with light brown hair swept back, brown eyes, an athletic build, and wearing the regular Musashi Academy uniform along with a green armband. He works as one of the youngest merchants in Musashi Business Administration, and is contracted to the God of Commerce. He often makes decisions using profitability as his basis, thus his close friendship to Naruto as he regularly provided opportunity to invest with his high income.

Heidi Augesvarer, the assistant treasurer of the Student Council. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, a petite body and wearing the regular female version of Musashi Academy's uniform along with a green armband. She is Shirojiro's partner, both in business and personal life. Although she constantly has a smile on, she is much of a miser as Shirojiro is. She is always accompanied by her Mouse named Erimaki which Kurama liked as it was a tiny fox spirit.

Tenzou Crossunite, a highly talented ninja who is the Chancellor Board's 1st Special Agent in charge of Intelligence. He has blonde hair, wears a scarf around his face, along with an animated cap that displays his emotions, and wears a modified Musashi Academy uniform that befits his ninja skills along with a blue armband. He excels in Ninjutsu and intelligence, and is often an errand boy. Though very nice in character, taking the old-fashion formal Japanese speech pattern very seriously, he is also quite the pervert, openly having a fetish for big-breasted, blonde-haired women. He was forever envious of Naruto getting Kimi but was thankful when Naruto offered him and his friends the chance to be beta readers for his books after Toussaint went through them.

Kiyonari Ulquiaga, an aerial-type, half-dragon aiming to be an inquisition officer. He is also Chancellor Board's 2nd Special Agent on charge of Judicatory Duties. He has the appearance of a large 'mecha-dragon' from RPGs, and wears a sort of aerial-type armor allowing him to fly and engage in close-quarters combat to utilize his Anti-Heretic abilities and Inquisitor weapons. He labels himself as one in charge of older sister-type characters in eroge, unbecoming of his large stature and muscular build.

Margot Naito, a bubbly, black magic user, formerly from M.H.R.R. (Holy Roman Empire), who is the Chancellor Board's 3rd Special Agent part of Field Operations. She has long, blonde hair styled with a pair of light-blue ribbons and two lock's twisted to resemble a pair of horns, blue eyes, busty build, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform along with a witch-like hat and a blue armband. Always smiling, she freely uses her abilities in flight, and pursues a career in the transportation industry, holding a business license that allows her as a courier.

Malga Naruze, a rebellious, white magic user also formerly from M.H.R.R., who is the Chancellor Board's 4th Special Agent, part of Field Operations. She has long, straight black hair with turquoise ribbons and two locks dangling from each side of her head, blue eyes, C-cup breasts, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform along with a blue armband. She is affiliated with the school's manga club, being quite well-versed in writing doujinshi. She always puts her lover Margot above all else, and works with her as a courier.

Nate Mitotsudaira, is a former student from Hexagone Française (France) who's half-human, half-werewolf, part of the Chancellor Board's 5th Special Agent in Field Operations, and successor of the Mitotsudaira Clan. She has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders, golden eyes, and wears the default Musashi Academy's female uniform with two blue hairpins in her hair that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck, and a blue arnband. Despite the inability to transform into a wolf, she possesses the form's great strength, and is a versatile-range fighter, using her special Divine Weapon, Argenté Chaîné, to great effect, and she is classified as a Feudal Knight.

Naomasa, an engineer from Qing-Takeda (China) who's part of the Chancellor Board as the 6th Special Agent in Field Operations. She has brown hair, red eyes, E-cup breasts, a prosthetic right arm, and wears a modified female uniform of the Academy. She works in the Musashi Engineering Club and lives alone in the dorms. She is like the older sister of the class, and uses her melee anti-unit God of War Jiurisuzaku (Earth-Splitting Vermillion Bird) to fight, which is controlled by her personal Mouse.

Aoi Kimi, a shirabyoushi (Japanese traditional dancer) who's the student council president's older sister, and Naruto's foster sister. Both she and the student council president were born on the same year, so they are of the same grade level. She has long wavy hair adorned with lengths of white cloth, dark brown eyes, a well-endowed figure with F-cup breasts, and wears the normal Academy's female uniform with no changes, giving her overall look an air of elegance around her, but heavily contrasted by her sharp tongue and playful attitude. She dislikes her first name, changing it periodically, is bad with ghosts, a terrible cook, and is a follower of the god of eroticism and dance. Usually calls her brother foolish, but cares for him. She is also Naruto's first girlfriend.

Asama Tomo, a miko (Shrine Maiden) and only daughter of the Asama Shrine. Tomo has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is red while her left one, is a green artificial eyed named Konoha. She has a gentle personality but a rather short temper, having a low tolerance for nonsense and being ridiculed. She also has a noticeably large bust and wears the standard Academy female uniform. She's childhood friends with the Aois, and a master archer who uses her artificial left eye for precision shooting. Although a holy shrine maiden, she is often called "Sniper Maiden" by some. She is also Naruto's second girlfriend having enjoyed meeting someone who can find inner peace and be one with nature so easily.

Mukai Suzu, a blind girl who acts as a "stopper" for the intense cast surrounding her. She has purple hair that hides her eyes and tied in a ponytail. She has a petite figure, and wears the regular Academy school uniform. She is highly perceptive, and is able to detect phenomena that escape most people's attention. She looks up to Naruto as a big brother.

Adele Balfette, a girl from Hexagone Française who works as a thegn, or servant, for knights. She has blond hair, blue eyes, wears glasses, has a small build, and wears a bulky, long skirt version of the Academy's female school uniform. She is most often seen with a smile on her face, and is always cheerful. She is also courteous to others, and takes pride in her impressive mobility. During battle, she walks about in her Mechanic Shell, "Raging Beast", that she inherited from her father.

Noriki, a hardened student who constantly works in part time jobs to support his large family. He has short, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and wears a modified Academy uniform with a short-sleeved and opened jacket without anything underneath it apart from bandages in his torso and wrists. He specializes in physical attack-based abilities. He's socially awkward, taciturn, and very blunt with words. He also often spars with Naruto to keep up his skills, and was getting support from Naruto after literally weeks of the blonde trying ton convince him to take his help, if only a little.

Itou Kenji, a naked, muscular incubus whose nickname: Itoken. He has a very merry personality, and is good friends with the resident slime of the class. Naruto found him to be humourous and someone nice to chat to having spent the first week mainly chatting to him.

Ohiroshiki Ginji, a self-proclaimed lolicon otaku who glorifies little girls, a trait that disturbs the others. He's a member of the cooking club, and is highly knowledgeable about Musashi's food situation.

Nenji, a slime with around 3 HP. He tries to be brave and chivalrous, but really sucks at it. Usually explodes after getting stepped on by everyone, but is able to regenerate, and even change form. Naruto and Nenji at times played Janken together and Nenji tod Naruto how he'd like to be seen.

Hassan Fullbush, a guy that always has curry on his person. Eats, drinks, breathes curry. Loves curry, and is a pretty nice guy, although Naruto tended to stay clear of curry after his own experience with the curry of life, but it didn't stop him giving Hassan the recipe.

Persona, a super macho guy with a bucket helmet. Quiet but very pure-hearted and uses gestures instead of talking to convey his thoughts.

And finally, Oriotorai Makiko, Class 3-Plum's homeroom teacher. She's a young woman with brown hair and eyes; she has short hair except for a thin lock of hair which extends to her back, tied in a ponytail. Her uniform resembles a stereotypical physical education teacher's outfit, with a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt worn over a white undershirt, dark blue jogging pants and running shoes, and her sword hangs on her back. She's self-centered in both speech and action, but is a very personable teacher who always thinks of her students, and has incredible physical power, to the point where she is called a "Real Amazon" by Tomo.

Right now, the class are gathered in front of the school entrance, awaiting their teacher's instruction.

"Yosh! Class 3-Plum's all here! PE Class begins now!" Makiko declared, "I'm gonna race over to raid the yakuza office in Shinagawa to roughen those jerks up a bit."

"Yakuza?" Suzu repeated, scared.

"Once we get there, the real lesson will begin, so be sure to try and keep up. Anyone late will get morning cleaning duty, or something like that. So, what do you say?"

"Judgment!" the class confirmed.

"Oriotorai-sensei!" Shirojiro called out, raising his hand.

"Hai, Shirojiro?"

"What do the yakuza thugs have to do with PE?" he asked, getting a glint in his eye, "Is this about money?"

"Shiro-kun, they kicked her out of her apartment and she had to move into Naruto-kun's house. She sleeps in his spare bedroom for the time being." Naruto had offered after finding her wandering the streets, while he was shopping for groceries, she was slightly tipsy at the time and he ended up with an unintentional feel of her curves as she glomped him in her state. "The alcohol faculty reprimanded her because she snapped and destroyed a wall while drunk." Heidi told her boyfriend.

"No doubt she brought that second part upon herself." Shirojiro guessed, "Is this revenge, Oriotorai-sensei?"

"It's not revenge!" Makiko said, waving her hand, "I'm just pissed and want a little payback."

"That's the same thing isn't it?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side and scratching his chin, making him look very cute to his girlfriends.

"Revenge, Revenge!" Margot and Malga chanted together holding each other's hands, only to let go and hold up their hands as Makiko pointed her sheathed sword at them.

"Is anyone absent today, aside from Miriam and Azuma?" Makiko question placing her sword under her arms for now.

"It looks like Seijun and the chancellor are absent." Margot reported, while her lover made grabbing motions and also reported, "Masazumi is at his part-time teaching job. President Sakai's picking her up this afternoon, so it's an excused absence."

"Does anyone know where Tori is?" Makiko asked, dusting off her sword.

The sound of a face palming could be head and faces turned to Naruto who figured out where his best friend probably was. Kami if he was right, he really was a magnet for those kind of people. His musing was cut off as Kimi wrapped her arms round his neck and pressed her chest into his back, nuzzling her face against his.

"Are you all that curious about my silly brother Tori?" Kimi asked squeezing Naruto a little close trying to get that cute blush on his face. "I bet you are! After all, he's Musashi's Chancellor and President of the Student Council." She giggled for a moment. "But I don't know anything! He was gone by the time I, Bel Flore Aoi, phoned home at 8:30. He must have got up early since I was eating breakfast with Naruto-kun at that time, worrying me like that. I hope he goes to hell!" she said finally getting her blush as she stroked Naruto's whisker marks electing a small purr.

"Wait… Kimi-chan, when did you change your stage name?" Naruto questioned only for her to swivel round and hug him to her chest.

"Ah that's right my darling. Everyone should now call me Bel Flore, got it?!" she said ignoring Naruto's arms waving to show he needed air.

"Wasn't it Josephine three days ago?" Margot asked only to have Kimi grab her shoulders and start shaking her with the male blonde stuck between the beauties and Malga looking worriedly to her girlfriend and male friend.

"Not since Nakamura named her dog the same thing! Understand?" Kimi said shaking her again before looking down. "Oh darling why is your face blue?" she asked knowing full well, but she liked her drama performances.

"I see three Kimis, is it Friday again?" Naruto asked a little dizzy due to lack of oxygen. Tomo walked over to fan his face as did Suzu, who looked to Naruto as a big brother. Kimi was happy to just stroke his hair for the time being, it was so soft, like real fur.

"So, Tori has an unexcused tardy." Makiko said pulling up her holo register on a Sign Frame. "But that's expected of our chancellor, since the Far East Mushashi is under the Testament Union's provisional rule. For the purpose of recreated history, academy students serve as representatives for countries around the world. Since various countries rule the Far East, the Testament Union want our representative to be someone easy to handle. That's Aoi Tori."

Dismissing her register, she looked over to the horizon, "They always choose unqualified students like him. Hell, they even gave him the nickname, 'Impossible'." Naruto chuckled hearing the nick name, now a little recovered and Tomo keeping him on his feet, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"This has been going on for over 160 years." Toussaint said, drawing up his own Sign Frame, "All the Divine States used to belong to us, the Far East. But now they make us bow to their will, assist them, and fork over money. We're always in transit, so we don't have the influence to make Musashi the heart of the Far East."

Toussaint sighed as the others noticed a gigantic mechanized unit called a God of War flying near them with the former continuing, "Other countries don't have an age limit for their students, but we have to graduate by age 18. Anyone older is prohibited from government or military affairs."

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to talk like that?" Ginji asked as he munched on his chips with the God of War flew away.

"It's fine." Toussaint assured him, gesturing to the God of War re-joining its fleet, "They don't have time to listen in on _everything_ we say. We're just about to enter Mikawa's territory after all." he said, dispelling his Sign Frame.

"Well, aren't you mature?" Makiko praised him, "But it's true. Our country's been put through the wringer. What are you all going to do about it? Are you with me?" the entire class looked determined and Naruto cracked his neck now full recovered from a Kimi moment.

Makiko smirked, "Well, if you all got any skill at fighting, then it's time to get your second wind up, here and now. The rules are simple: I'll give you five free absences if you manage to hit me before I reach the office. You got that? You can play hooky with my morning class five times!"

"Sensei!" Tenzou raised his hand, "You want us to actually hit you, not graze you?"

"You battle types are so nitpicky." Makiko shook her head, "That's fine to. Anything goes after all."

"Then, is there anywhere we'd get points deducted for touching or groping?" Tenzou asked while making grabbing motions.

"And is there any areas worth bonus points?" Kiyonari asked as well.

Makiko laughed evilly, "Do you two want to die before the lesson even starts?" Both perverts shook their heads rapidly while Naruto did a double face palm. "So then…" Makiko jumped back into the air, declaring; "Class is in session!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Makiko started retreating from the class. "C'mon slowpokes!" she called out.

"Well I'm off." Naruto zipped forward jumping from the top of the stairs with the others following not far behind. Makiko who ended up in Remorse Way landed next to a grave with the name Horizon Ariadust on it.

'_Horizon, huh?_' Makiko thought as she shot back up into the air and looked back at the others, '_I'm sure that name will spell a new beginning for these kids._ _Better be careful of Naruto, I think he's been training with the others to improve… that boy really is something, almost as bad as Tori.'_

XBreakX

Inside the Blue Thunder food shop, a single girl stood behind the counter. She has long silvery-white hair, blue eyes, and wears a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice. Inside, her inner suit has an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. On her head in a headdress that has sensors.

She is P-01s, a half-human, half-automation who works as the waitress and poster girl of the Blue Thunder. She mysteriously ended up in Musashi in the year 1647 T.E. with no memories, and stumbled onto the Blue Thunder during that period, where she was taken in by Yoshiki.

Right now, she's wearing her blue apron over her outfit and waiting for customers as always, but flinched when she heard some distant booms from outside the shop.

XBreakX

Makiko ran as several magic shots exploded around her. Shirojiro checked his Sign Frames, seeing his earnings increasing. "Looking good guys!" he praised, rubbing his hands together along with his Sign Frames, "Keep on spending!"

"Thank you for your patronage!" Heidi cheered as Shirojiro's Sign Frame showed: **Sealed the Deal**.

"Here you go!" he shouted, throwing his Sign Frame **SANCT** spell up in the air in front of the airborne Margot and Malga, who were both riding the former's broomstick.

"Thanks again!" Margot cheered while she prepared her roll of coins. Malga grabbed her pen and drew a straight line on the broomstick, drawing up Sign Frames containing spells for Margot's coins to go through.

"Go!" Margot cried, firing a Coin Bullets at Shirojiro's **SANCT** spell, shattering it and raining down multiple Coin Bullets at Makiko, who dodged each one with eased and looked to the side.

"Ah, Adele, you're up first?" she asked the retainer as she spotted the girl carrying her large lance.

"I take pride in my mobility." Adele boasted as she chased her teacher into the rooftops of the shopping district , "I, Retainer Adele Balfetto, will use my Ichiban no Yari!"

Activating her **Speed Boost** ability, Adele charged at Makiko and thrust her oversized lance at her. Makiko countered with her sheathed sword, and blocked Adele's follow-up attack. When Adele tried to attack again, Makiko kicked the lance out of its path, making Adele cry out while she spun around.

Meanwhile, Hassen leapt up holding a huge plate of curry over his head, "Care for some curry?"

"No thank you!" Makiko grabbed Adele by the back of her belt and used her to knocked Hassen back, along with his plate of curry.

"Oof!" he groaned, sailing and crashing into a rooftop, "You got me!"

"I'm sorry..." Adele moaned while dizzy-eyed.

"Here we go!" Makiko used her sheathed sword to hit Adele with the flat side of the sheath.

"Ouch!" Adele wailed as she was sent flying.

Makiko then quickly spun around, deflecting the Coin Bullets shot by Margot.

"Hey! Adele and Hassen are both retired!" Makiko announced as her continued on her path.

"Itoken-kun, have Nenji-kun tend to them!" Toussaint called out, monitoring everyone's actions on his holo-screen, with Shirojiro, Heidi, Naomasa, and Naruto following closely behind.

Kenji flew over to a dizzy-eyed Hassen and picked him up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me!" Kenji said to the gathering residents "I'm the lewd spirit, the incubus Itou Kenji! Everyone in the shopping district, please pardon our conduct!" The residents just either ran or closed their windows in response. Meanwhile Nenji made his way to Adele.

"Help is on the way, Adele-dono!" he said, but was suddenly stepped on, spattering him.

"Nenji-kun!" Kenji cried.

"Ara! Gomen Nenji!" Kimi said as she ran across the rooftops, "I feel terrible, honesty! Like I'm always am!"

"Oi Kimi!" Nate called out, coming up beside her, "How about a _sincere_ apology! Act more like a lady will you?!"

Kimi just laughed at her, "Ha, you wretched, lecturing yokai-onna!"

"Wha-?!"

"And Mitotsudaira, why are you running on foot? Aren't you gonna use that crazy chain move like usual?" Kimi asked. "Or even those tools you picked up with my darling?"

"This is my home ground!" Nate snapped as her caught Adele's Ichiban no Yaru, "And you all are destroying it! I was taught to protect my home at all costs!"

"You're just whining because you can't beat our teacher, plus you jealous I got my mine while yours is absent and are stuck in a rut." Kimi said alerting to the fact Nate had quite a crush on Troi, probably his smile Naruto had guessed with Tomo. "You're such a heavy tank-type after all!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Nate shrieked, chasing after Kimi now.

XBreakX

Meanwhile, Nenji was reforming himself, "That was a close call."

"Nenji-kun, be more careful next time." Kenji chided him.

"Don't worry." Nenji assured him, "I was in a proper guard position."

"Guard?" Kenji shook his head as more explosions rocked Tama.

XBreakX

Back at Blue Thunder the stores around were all closing their stories with their Sign Frames. One turned to the owner of Blue Thunder. "Aren't you going to close your shop?"

Yoshiki, who just returned from a delivery, turned around to her neighbour and smiled.

"Why would we? It would be shameful for a store to close down in the middle of the workday. Even she understands it well." she said, gesturing to P-01s, who was still in the store, "Even now, she's waiting for customers to come for breakfast. She sure is tenacious."

"Tenacity or guts, them automated dolls got nothing like that, right?" The second shop owner said chuckling to himself.

"Geez, this isn't nothing at all, right P-01s?" Yoshiki asked her worker.

Inside, P-01s nodded, "Judge." she responded, but looked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps and blasts on the roof.

"Well?" asked Malga seeing Margot miss again.

"We keep missing, but we can still slow her down." Margot assured her lover as she fired off another Coin Bullet at Makiko.

Malga nodded, "That'll work Margot. We're nearing the business district anyway. She'll be surrounded by high walls, so evasion will be slim."

XBreakX

Witnessing the battle from the main ship is Musashi, an automaton who is the superior commander of the eight ships of the overall vessel she's named after. She has dark blue hair and turquoise eyes. Her hair is arranged in a ponytail, and her forelocks are neatly separated in the middle, with both locks equal in length. Her attire is similar to a maid's outfit, consisting of a dress with puffed shoulders, long sleeves, and a skirt that balloons outward. Her attire have a dominant blue and white colour scheme. "Are you doing chores so early in the morning, Musashi-san?"

"Judge, President Sakai. Ijou." Musashi turned to see Sakai Tadatsugu, President of Musashi Ariadust Academy and one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. His image is similar to a man who is past his prime: his hair is grayish, his eyes are droopy, and he slouches his back, but looks can be deceiving after all. His outfit consists of a mint-green robe covered by a light blue haori and comfortable sandals. He also smokes a kiseru. Though somewhat aloof, he still maintains his power.

"Rapid fire unblessed shots, eh?" he said, also observing the battle, "There are some spells like that too. It's sufficient for long, straight stretches like on a roof, but not for use in the industrial district. The Close-range combat types should step in." he let out a small puff of smoke. "Any of the five he trained plus himself should be able to handle Makiko-chan."

"Who Sakai-Iincho, Ijou?" Musashi asked.

"The Ruler of the Sky."

XBreakX

A stray shot fired by Margot passed by, nearly knocking Makiko off course. "Go for it!" Margot shouted and Tenzou moved forward to attack.

"I expected you to show up about know." Makiko said preparing her sword while Tenzo drew his tanto that extended out to a full katana length.

"Style: Ninja Force, Tenzo! Mairu!" Tenzo declared as a blue glow took over his sword. "Shajiku no Ame!" Tenzo thrust with his blade forcing Makiko to pull her sword to knock the blade down but noticed a glint in the ninja's eyes. "You're up, Urqui-dono!"

"Right!" Kiyonari replied coming straight down at high speed toward Makiko.

"That's lame!" Makiko said as she noticed Kiyonari wasn't using is weapon. "You're not gonna use your weapon?"

"My inquisitor weapon is not meant for those of the Shinto faith." Kiyonari explained, "Therefore, I shall strike you down with my own hands!"

"Keep dreaming then!" Makiko pressed a trigger on her sword, releasing the scabbard using it as an extension to knock Kiyonari down then using her teeth pulled the scabbard back into position so she could block Tenzou but did feel the force of the technique.

"Your strength really has improved, you almost caught me using my blade." Makiko praised the boy as she felt the tension in her arm slacken. "I'm almost surprised you aren't trying to make good on your question over points."

Tenzou's eye hat showed that he was quite serious now. "There is a time and place for such things de-gosaru. Holding this sword means I am going to use it properly and respect what it can do. Nori-dono!" Tenzou shouted as Noriko started coming from behind Tenzo to attack.

Noriko's fist on his right arm had a Sign Frame on it, signalling he had a spell prepared. "So Noriko's the real threat!" Makiko noted noticng that he movements had dulled ever so lightly as she weighed her options.

"You don't have to shout it out if you knew!" Norkiko commented as he readied his fist. Makiko let go of her sword the position of Tenzo's blade made it pivot so Noriko's punch hit it instead of her. But Norkiko wasn't done as he moved with his left arm and extended sending a blast of yellow energy.

"Not happening!" Makiko smirked as she grabbed Tenzo whose eyes went from serious, to shocked as he was placed in the oath of the blast causing a minor explosion. Makiko made her way and grabbed her spinning sword as she jumped.

"Tch, walked into that one." Noriko muttered annoyed.

"How disappointing." Kiyonari said knowing how close they had gotten.

"Truly regretful, de-gosaru." Tenzou hung his head while slightly covered in scuff marks. "It's up to you now, Asama-dono!" Tenzou shouted to Tomo who pulled out her collapsible bow from her waist and went in pursuit of Makiko keeping an eye out for something in the sky.

"Persona-dono, give her a lift!" Touusaint shouted to the helmet wearing man, who was already carrying Suzu on his shoulder, offered his hand to Tomo.

Tomo literally jumped into his hand and took her stance. "Coordinates locked on!" she said, her eye glowing green, as her attempted to lock onto Makiko.

"She's more like a warrior than a sensei." Tomo muttered, "Here I go! I shall use a ritual Shinto spell from the Asama Shrine." she declared, pointing her bow and arrow at Makiko. At the same time, her mouse slot opened with a Sign Frame appearing, summoning her personal Mouse, a cute little chibi miko with a purple scarf and a blue pearl.

"I shall present ritual offerings for Asama's divine help." Tomo said as Hanami opened up several Sign Frame before they disappeared, "Hanami, purify my shot so it won't miss its mark. That entrails a Level 4 wish to the gods."

"**Are you prepared to make four offerings for a Level 4 spell?**" Hanami asked with a speech bubble.

"I will give you the Five Sacred Grains for lunch and dinner. I'll perform the Kagura dance for two hours, take you on a walk, and converse with you." Tomo offered, "That's four ritual offerings. If that's suitable, please grant me your blessings."

Hanami thought for a moment before nodded happily, "**Permission granted! Clap!**"

Hanami clapped her hands around her pearl, making it disappear and transferring power to Tomo's arrow, the front of the arrow now having a Sign Frame in front of it. Meanwhile, Tomo's green eye has finally locked on to Makiko.

"Artificial eye "Konoha', Locked On! Fire!" Tomo shot the arrow at Makiko, the latter smirking as she released part of her sword.

"Don't bother trying to deflect this one!" Tomo shouted, "It'll just swing around!" Makiko slashed at the arrow, but the arrow swerved around the blade and homed towards Makiko, all the while Makiko never lost her smirk as the arrow made contact, exploding.

"Did you hit her?" Tenzou asked, but Tomo gasped as Makiko emerged unharmed, landing back on the rooftops and continued running.

"So much for dessert." Tomo moaned along with her Mouse, "What happened?"

"Her hair! She cut her hair and put it in the arrow's flight path." Touusaint explained while still running. "The spell dissipated when it touched her hair, thinking it had reached its target."

Tomo sighed and kneeled down in Persona's hand. "I should have enhanced it, it would have gone past her hairs then." She muttered to herself while a small red spark travelled across her hand.

"A-Asama-san." Suzu said concerned for her friend.

"But last year you couldn't even make her cut her hair." Touusaint said before he was brushed past by Nate who taking a javelin run, threw Adele's spear at Makiko. Said woman simply flipped over it via a close by antenna.

"I missed!" Nate said as some of the others caught up and she started off in persuit again.

"Saa, there's Shinagawa!" Makiko said, picking up the pace.

"Margot, let's do it!" Said Malga while flying just above the teacher.

"You got it, Gacchan! Don't rush or you'll get hurt!" they slipped off the broom and extended their wings. Both girls flew through the air, getting into their formation by holding hands. "Let's do it!" Malga cried.

"We're the Black and White Magi Gunners!" Margot declared.

They clap each other's hands and held each other's hand, declaring, "Fallen Angel and Descended Angel, Ensemble!"

They flew to Makiko, who finally noticed them, "So, the spell types are finally catching up? I take it you're here to slow me down while they prepare their spells."

"Exactly!" Malga confirmed, "We won't use Schwarze Frausen and Weiß Frauen since we're in the middle of class!"

"C'mon Gacchan!" Margot said, flying forward.

"You got it, Margot!" Malga said, taking out her pen.

Margot pointed the bristle end of her broom at Makiko, two Sign Frames labelled Kanone appearing, while Malga summoned her own Sign Frame, using it to lock on to Makiko. She then stuffed a roll of coin into the tail end of Margot's broom and covered her ears.

"**Herrlich!**" Margot shouted, firing a concentrated beam of magic at Makiko, but she dodged it and deflected it behind her.

"Your attempt to buy time is gonna retire everyone else!" Makiko shouted as she continued onwards.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?!" Toussaint yelled at the two magi-gunners, who Shirojiro, Heidi, and Naomasa flowing close behind.

"Gomen!" Margot squeaked.

XBreakX

"They almost got her too…" Tadatsugu noted.

"It is highly unlikely that they'll succeed now that she's in Shinagawa. Ijou." Musashi added.

"Say, Musashi-san, shouldn't you be on the bridge?" Tadatsugu asked, noticing the brooms and mops cleaning the deck by itself.

"We've already crossed the perilous Sagarmatha Corridor, and we're ready to enter Mikawa's port. I've got some free time. Ijou." Musashi said.

"Mikawa, eh?" Tadatsugu smiled, "Some of my old pals in Mikawa have been asking me to visit."

"Mikawa is currently in turmoil. Please be careful. Itou."

"I know, I know." Tadatsugu sighed, "Now, I wonder how they'll manage living within this strange world that revolves around Musashi and the Far East?" he wondered, gesturing to the battle.

"I can't say for sure. But according to the Testament Union, the world is coming to an end. Ijou."

"The apocalypse, huh?"

XBreakX

"Heh at this rate I won't have to worry about Naruto-kun catching me." Makiko laughed before she noticed something in the air coming straight for her. It was Naruto flying with twin flames coming from his hand as propulsion. "Looked like I jinxed it." She said still grinning as she drew out her sword.

"Let's see if you'll manage to block this Makiko-sensei." Naruto said spinning like a corkscrew and becoming a human missile aimed and tracking Makiko.

"I swear that boy always manages to get me while I'm exposed in midair." Makiko said noting she was stuck after a long jump to avoid Magi gunners and Tomo. She pressed the trigger to unveil her sword.

As she swiped down a Naruto the flames dissipated and a 'clang noise could be heard as Naruto had performed the impossible barehanded blade catch technique. Then again he was wearing a special pair of red gauntlets that still had flames on them, not to mention the small flame on Naruto's head that seemed to make his blue eyes glow.

"You didn't manage to get me with you attack." Maikko noted before she felt something grab her shoulder before she was pulled and kicked in the stomach that turned out to be a second Naruto. "Darn, those clones are cheating."

"I'm a ninja too Makiko-sensei." Naruto noted as he made contact again with a palm thrust. Only Makiko managed to block with her blade and twisted her body so she would land at the finish line, just in time for the others to arrive as she landed and sheathed her blade.

"I guess you still are, plus you got the hit in too." Makiko praised the boy as he landed as well after slowly lowering himself. "But…"

A sudden explosion then seemed to hit and take out the rest of the class as they arrived.

When the smoke cleared most of the class was now tired, winded and lying face down on the floor. "Oi, oi, this is no time to be sleeping!" Makiko said to her class. "Looks like your all down for the count with only Naruto-kun scoring a hit and Suzu being the only one still alive.

"Wha-?" Suzu muttered quietly. "Well, I was carried the whole time so yes…" she really was quite adorable when she spoke, even when Naruto helped her out with work sometimes.

"That's fine, since it counts as teamwork. Survivors: two. It looks like you even tended to those who retired on the way here. Much better than last year." she analysed, just as yakuza office's door blasted open.

"Shut up, dammit!" roared a horned, four-armed creature that thundered out of the office.

"My my." Makiko said, turning around, "How the archdevils have fallen!"

"Who do you think you are?" snarled the red archdevil.

Makiko ignored him for now,, "Well kids, it's show time." she said as Class 3-Plum finally managed to recover, just as crowd was starting to gather, "Pay close attention!" she said as she approached the archdevil, "This is how you defeat an archdevil, despite their skin's as tough as heavy armour, and their strength is at par with a light-type God of War."

"What're you doing here?" asked the archdevil as he stepped forward, "Out on a picnic?"

"Don't you remember kicked me out of my house in Takao last month?" Makiko asked.

"Huh?" the archdevil was baffled, as he and Maiko stop in front of each other, "Like I remember every time I do that!"

"You poor thing." Makiko taunted, "You're gonna get beaten up without even knowing why!"

The archdevil snapped, "You bitch!"

He swung at Makiko with his two right fists, but she dodged them effortlessly. "Too slow."

"Damn you!" The archdevil charged at Makiko who equipped her sword and held it up.

"Listen up!" she addressed her class as she dodged the archdevil's every move, "Every animal has a brain within its skull." she said, jumping up and used the archdevil's face as a stepping platform to get behind him, "Hit 'em in the head hard enough and give 'em a concussion." she sidestepped his punch, "The best way to mess with their brains is like this!"

She spun around and whacked the archdevil on the side of his head, dazing him and bringing him to his knees. "Then, whack 'em fast and hard from the opposite direction!"

With one hand, she slammed her sword on the other side of the archdevil's head, downing him. "And that's how you defeat an archdevil." "Now that your first practical lesson is complete, next we'll-"

The doors to the Mafia Office suddenly closed, using a spell to reinforce its lock. "Oh, I guess we scared 'em." Makiko noted.

"Hey Guys, whatcha doing?" a slightly giddy voice called out and everyone turned to their missing member of class.

Everyone turned to find their Chancellor and Student Council President, Aoi Tori, with a package in hand and eating a pastry. He's guy with droopy pale brown eyes, short brown hair and a considerably slim build. He wears a modified Musashi Ariadust Academy uniform with an upper garment resembling an overcoat, and has feathers adorning his shoulders. Tori also wore, a pair of dangling earrings, which are connected to lengths of shiny string that are attached to various parts of his uniform. He may be smart and the Chancellor, but he was slightly whimsical in the way he approached life. He was also Naruto's best friend for a number of reasons, the first being how fun he was to hang round. Although Tori had one key feature that frustrated Naruto to no end, he was a gigantic pervert.

"Tori 'Impossible' Aoi…" some of the fellow resident of Musashi muttered seeing the boy.

"Chancellor…"

"Yup, it's me!" Tori greeted walking forward toward Makiko. "So what's' up guys? I Aoi Tori, am right here! But man, fancy running into you all here. Were you all waiting his line too?"

"Why don't you share why you skipped class to stand in line?" said an annoyed Makiko.

"Eh? Sensei, are you seriously interested in my loot? I'm speechless!" said Tori as he show the contents of his package, "Check it out! Can you see it sensei? They just released this new erotic game called _Nuruhachi_! Supposedly, it's a real tear jerker. The line for the special edition opened this morning."

"Oh for the love of…" Naruto knew it, cutting class for the sake of an Eroge. Why oh why did he end up finding all the preverts of this dimension and one of the main readers of his series.

Everyone sweat dropped at Tori as he continued, "I'm gonna install it on my PC when I get home and bawl like a baby while being a perv and jerking something too!"

Makiko felt her rage building as she placed her hand on Tori's shoulder. "So tell me." Makiko said, putting everyone on edge and feeling sorry for Tori, feeling the intent from Makiko. "Do you have any idea what I'm thinking right now?"

"What brought this on sensei?" Tori asked happily, oblivious to his teacher's growing anger, "I always know what's on your mind."

"Ha ha ha!" Makiko laughed evilly as several tick marks appeared on her, "If you even knew what I was thinking right now, you'd have to kill yourself instantly!"

"Say that?!" Toori protested, putting his game away, "Weren't you gonna let me grope your boobs to massage them?"

"Damn gaki!" Makiko snarled, "Where the hell do you think you're looking?!"

"Well, right here at the moment." Toori replied as he stepped forward and grabbed Makiko's breast, making her gasp.

"Tori… I'm banning you from buying Icha, Icha products for two months. "Naruto said deadpanned.

"Wait, does that count as landing as attack?" Heidi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, just a one way ticket to pain." Naruto said not opening or uncovering his eyes from the scene. "Part of me is curious how he would have survived his punishments before he and I spared a little." Yep Naruto had practised a few techniques with Tori who unlocked a similar power with Naruto that proved useful for his numerous, self-inflicted wounds via the hands of people he frustrated.

"Huh, No Icha, Icha! Oh come on Naruto you can't do that to me!" Tori cried not wanting to lose that valuable source of ero. "Also, they are a lot less firm that I expected. Whatever, hey guys listen!"

"I've talked about doing this before, but I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow." Tori said getting a unified sound of. "Ara?" from the class.

"Oh silly brother, you shouldn't announce that with an erotic game in your hands." Kimi chided him while once more jumping on Naruto's back and wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands on habit went to her soft legs and held on. "If this girl is on the other side of the computer screen, stick your dick in the power socket and die! It'd be great!"

"Whoa nee-san. Tomorrow's the big day, so this marks my graduation from erotic games."

"Silly brother, tell us who the lucky girl is already?" Kimi asked her brother to reveal all.

"I'm sorta worried to know." Naruto said rubbing Kimi's legs making her body shiver from the feel of his hands.

"You and Naruto-kun already know, baka!" Tori said plaicing the game away in his coat. "It's Horizon." This got a small reaction from the class, even Naruto having learned of the girl and her history with Tori from Kimi and tori himself.

"Baka Silly Brother. She died ten years ago on that road you hate so much, Remourse Way. Tou-san even gave her a tombstone." Kimi said in a softer tone than before.

"I know that. But I don't wanna keep running from her." Tori said as he turned to the whole class. "I'm sure I'll end up causing trouble for you guys after I pop the question, since I'm pretty useless and all. And what I plan to do after that is essentially picking a fight with the whole world." He said making Naruto raised a small brow. "Tomorrow marked the tenth anniversary since Horizon passed away. That's why I'm asking her out tomorrow. I'm done running."

"Tori…" Naruto muttered knowing what Horizon meant to him.

"Then silly brother you have a lot to do today. Does this mean today is the last day of your ordinary life?" Kimi said with a small smile as she rested her chin atop Naruto's head.

"Don't worry nee-chan. I may be inept, but I'll always aim high." He gave a wink not noticing the hand reaching for his shoulder. He turned after Makiko tapped it. "Sensei, did you hear my embarrassing little confession?"

Makiko started shaking with a tick mark on her head, "A person goes deaf when she's blinded by rage." she growled out.

"Oh jeez sensei!" Tori laughed while started to shake even more violently, "I'll say it one more time. I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow, and I'll welcome whatever comes next!"

This seemed to act as her trigger as with eye crying for blood she rushed at Tori. She whipped her leg out at high speeds, sinking her ankle into Tori's side. "Yosha, you just raised the death flag!" she said smiling as she launched the boy into the yakuza office, sending him through and out the back into the metal gate. "Yosh!"

"I swear he'll just never learn. Come on, we better check his organs are all ok." Naruto said decided to check on his best friend with Kimi still on his back.

"Be a dear and consider taking the organ that makes my gutei a man so he won't play with it anymore." She said earning a few look from the men as they covered their junk.

"I'll think about it."

XBreakX

P-01s is seen watering her friends, the Brown Algae, the small plant-like animals that live in the sewers of Musashi. They're often black in color with white eyes.

P-01s then looked around when she heard a thud behind her and found a student from Musashi Academy lying on the ground with long black hair and a slim physique, wearing a modified male uniform so that the upper garment only reaches down to the student's midriff, and a green hairband.

"That's…"

XChapter EndX

**Well that's my started chapter for this challenge.**

**Here are some rules.**

**As some may have picked up Naruto is the sky king using the power of the flames of dying will much like Tsuna. Tenzou, Noriko, Tomo, Kimi and Nate along with Futayo are the guardians and Tori is a Sun king due to his abilities usually putting him as support role or white mage if you will**

**Tori does still go for Horizon, with Suzu, Nate and maybe Mazasumi being added to his harem.**

**Naruto does have Kimi and Tomo already but Futayo is to be added with maybe Makiko and Elizabeth if you want.**

**Tenzou still is with Mary and you can't change that.**

**Like with the series itself you can have fun with it and take it as close of far from canon as you like while keeping the pairings.**

**I will try and add one chapter to Help from a Stranger before chritmas but that will be it for updates this year people so let me wish you all a Happy Chritmas and a good new year.**

**Take care**

**Until next time, Bye**


	6. Fullmetal Alchemist

**Beyond the Gate**

**Chapter 1: Fullmetal and the Cook**

**I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Challenge Chapter people, enjoy**

**XChapter StartX**

"It's over Madara." A tall blonde by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, as he stood over the defeated Uchiha head, whose body had stated to turn to ash. "The seal I snuck on you is activating cutting you off from your attachment to that body."

The long haired Uchiha looked up at the whisker marked face of his mirror opponent, he was everything he despised about being a shinobi, he was naïve to the truth of the world and how he understood nothing. "You have beaten me Uzumaki but you won't see your world again, I have one last trick." With the remnants of his strength he grabbed Naruto's arm before stomping his foot making a very strange seal appear on the floor, which he added kunai to around it. "You fail to see the truth of this world, so I'll make you see."

Lighting started to arc around the circle as Naruto felt something strange but couldn't move and took note of his hand that had started to disintegrate. "Wha-What did you do to me?!" Naruto shouted as the man smirked.

"I showed you the gate. Even if it cost me what remains. Farewell Uzumaki." Naruto screamed as his body vanished from being disintegrated. This was the scene Hinata found just as he vanished and eyes were filled with tears and rage as she rushed to the body of Madara.

"You bastard, what did you do to Naruto-kun!?" Hinata shouted at the man as he looked up and saw a flash of a woman with red hair.

"Ahhh… so you are his Mito. Ironic that one with eye, find the one with the body." Madara said before being slapped, his body turning paler by the second.

"Tell me what you did Madara!" Hinata screamed at him not wanting to lose Naruto again.

"Took him away from this world were few can follow to show him wjhat being a true shinobi is." Madara said as he felt his legs go.

"Do what you did to me, I won't leave him behind." She demanded making the man's eyes widen for s split second.

"You would leave everything behind for him, your entire family, your life as a shinobi and give your all."

"That and more, I'll give up my soul if it meant I can be with and walk with Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Madara pressed his hand to the floor.

"If you think you can pay the price, then go." The seal lit up again and in a flash Hinata found herself in a large void of white and a large gate that looked old and was heavily designed with writing she couldn't understand. But before she could question anything she saw a child. A child that was pure white and genderless as nothing was distinguishable aside from the fact it was there as it had a shadowy outline.

"Oh another one of your side… to think I see two in a single day and yet neither of you seek knowledge. But to commit the taboo you must seek something important, I wonder what it is you seek?" the figure asked as it grinned a creepy smile with large teeth showing.

"W-what are you?" Hinata asked unable to keep from shaking under the child's gaze as it seemed unnatural.

"That's a good question and one with many answers to it. I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am truth. I am all. I am one. I am you." the child said with a proud voice as it named itself.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked wanting to know where he love was.

"Oh the blonde one, he's through there." The figure gestured to the gate with his thumb. "Someone paid his toll so he got through unscathed. If you want to follow it's going to cost you something my dear."

"I'll pay anything to be with Naruto, no matter the cost." Hinata said as the grin on the figures face went wider than seemed possible.

The gate behind it opened up and from it Hinata saw a large eye before countless shadow like hands shot out towards her. She was about to jump but they grabbed her and she immediately felt pain and looked to see her legs being disintegrated.

"One of them for the journey, while the other one to help you understand the world. Farewell Hinata Hyuga." The figure said as Hinata took not it now had very long legs that were in fact her own. The gate closed once the hands had dragged her in and all she could see was darkness.

_Then, suddenly, Hinata was being hurled through a tunnel of twisting images and information. It only took a second for her to realize that the projections were going straight into her head, making her learn things she'd never heard about: Alchemy, Transmutation Circles, and Equivalent Exchange._

_The words were nothing to her at first and then she suddenly understood what it all really __meant__, but the information just kept coming and it was too much. More information poured in, but this time it was about automobiles, telephones, and other things that she'd never known about __and it was too much._

_Military, Amestris, Ishval. Rules and regulations for the military, how to fire a gun. How to interrogate a prisoner and treat minor wounds. The counties and capitals of Amestris, its profits and peoples. The teachings of Ishvala and the destruction of his children. The war, there was so much blood, too many corpses __**and it was too much!**_

"Stop it! Please I can't take it all. Make it stop!" Hinata said as she clutched her head thinking it was going to explode from all the information. Before she could go on screaming the images did stop and Hinata then felt she was falling but couldn't do anything as she felt weak and succumbed to the darkness and fell unconscious.

XBreakX

When Hinata awoke from her unconscious state she found she was in a strange room that was a basic design but nothing like her own, she'd probably compare it to Naruto's room a little. "Hinata!"

Her head turned so fast it was surprising it didn't snap as she faced her blue eyed love and felt tears streaming already as they were for him. "Thank kami your alive." He said as he hugged her making her go stiff and beet red.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to say as she worked her arms around him as he cried into her hair, so happy he was to see her. "You're okay too."

"Hmm, is your friend finally up Naruto?" An old woman said as Hinata turned to look at her, she was very short wore glasses and was smoking a pipe. "Is she blind?" she asked rather bluntly as Naruto and Hinata shook their heads.

"It's a family trait." Naruto explained as he moved his arm to her back and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well it seems to suit her, but looks like she came through a lot differently from you." Hinata looked down at herself and saw where her legs used to be, she moved to where each leg ended. Her legs from just below her thighs were gone.

"I know… still to think after six month I see her, I was really shocked when we found her in the fields." Naruto said as Hinata looked up in confusion.

"Six months… but I went through the gate not long after you did." Hinata said not understanding how Naruto had been where ever they were for a month.

"Time is different on each side of the gate. Now Hinata… how did you gain access to the gate?" Naruto asked as the girl looked away from his eyes.

"I demanded Madara send me here. I didn't want you to be left alone after doing so much." she felt her hand be grabbed and brought to his cheek.

"You really left the elemental nations? I mean I know you love me Hinata but…"

"I swore I'd stand by you and protect you. I'm not going back on my word." Naruto smiled as they spoke the last part in unison. "It's my nindo."

"Alright enough with the romance in the room." Hinata squeaked at the old woman, forgetting that she was there. "Name's Pinako Rockbell. I've been looking after this blonde for months now after fell outside my house. Lucky if you asked me as he's been helping me out for that time and getting used to Amestris. Looks like you'll need the same but after we sort out your problem." Hinata looked at her before Pinako gestured to her legs.

"Naruto's already started bringing in money with that novel he sent to get published after translating it. Trashy thing it is." Pinako said as Naruto gave a snort.

"You say that despite accepting the signed copies."

"I can sell them on brat." Pinako said as she walked closer to Hinata. "So want to get your legs girl, it's gonna be a lot of work and a lot more pain." She told her as Hinata looked to Naruto then back to Pinako nodding.

"I'll do it Pinako-san."

"Don't be using that extra stuff for me, just call me Pinako." She said smiling at the girl, slightly thankful Hinata looked so sweet, would give Winry someone to talk to.

"Alright Pinako." Hinata said with a smile as the woman left the room and let the girl turn back to the boy in front of her.

"I'm so glad I found you. I was so scared when I saw you disappear because of Madara." She said hugging him close which he did as well resting his chin on the top of her head.

"So was I when it happened, it didn't get better once I saw the gate and Truth. But I can say with ones that what was inside the gate made me fear for my life and my soul. The stuff that was pushed into my mind confused me as I think some of Madara's knowledge got put in their two since his soul was the payment." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"Hinata… this world we live in is very different and really is going to time getting used to, especially with the replacement legs you'll be getting." Naruto said as Hinata looked hopeful at the prospect of being able to walk.

"But how do they replace legs here?" she questioned him as Naruto whistled and from the door came a dog that had a metal leg.

"They call it Auto-mail, it connects to your nerves so it can ficntion with ease. You won't feeling anything though." Naruto explained as the dog Den came up and nudged Hinata's hand which she responded to by petting it. "I'll get the wheel chair for now Hinata, I'll introduce you to everyone."

XBreakX

"It's…it's beautiful." Hinata said wide eyed as she looked at the scenery as Naruto pushed her in her chair. The green fields stretching so far was much different compared to Konoha.

"I know, the whole land goes n so far and keeps looking like this. we were lucky where we ended up though, after all this world has its own wars that go on even now. And I know you have the knowledge of what it's called."

"Ishval." Hinata said hugging her arms. "There was so much in my head."

"I know, I was the same. What's worse is I got some of Madaras knowledge when I came through. But there is the art of this world, Alchemy, the process of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter." Naruto said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed on his ground and pressed his finger to it creating a small cat statue from the earth. "The lives we had back home are so different from here."

"What will I be able to do? I doubt shinobi is an active employment option." Naruto chuckled at Hintata as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her chair. Hinata responded by placing her arms on top of his feeling the warmth they offered.

"It isn't but I'm a successful writer and when our back on your new feet you might be able to be my personal assistant to sort through the fan mail. But there is an option of you feel the need to be part of the military." Hinata looked up at Naruto in curiosity.

"Alchemists can be employed as agents of the state because we went through the gates we have the ability to transmutate without a circle, creating one with our body. A friend of mine has a few books on the subject but if you choose it you can be part of the central government and be a State Alchemist." Naruto told her already knowing what she was prefer to do, but felt the need to offer her a choice.

"I'd prefer to stick by you for now Naruto-kun. If this world is somewhere you can call home then maybe I can to with you." Naruto smiled giving Hinata a small kiss on the top of her head, and enjoying the steam coming but her ears as she turned cherry red.

"Thank you Hinata, come on let's introduce you to Trisha and her boys." Naruto said taking hold of the chairs handles. He noticed as Hinata looked down at her legs. "Don't worry, you'll be walking soon."

XBreakX

Time Skip~

"Oh Edward…." Naruto looked down in sorrow at the young boy who was like his little brother with Alphonse. The reason he was sad was because not too long ago Edward and his brother lost their mother Trisha to illness and they had committed the taboo of trying to transmutate a human, he did while he was out of the town with Hinata. He had been telegrammed that something had happened and rushed back to find the young boy missing his right arm and left leg and Alphonse…was now a soul tied to a suit of armour.

"Was this really the way?" Naruto said as Hinata walked next to him with her new Automail legs that Pinako and her granddaughter Winry. Naruto had actually insisted on helping out and had infused all the metal they used for her first pair of legs with chakra so she would be able to channel it throughthem if she wished.

Her progress with Alchemy came far faster them his as Naruto ahd to sort out the memories and abilities that Madara had given up for his toll. He didn't use alchemy much as for some reason it felt wrong to use so was holding off while he tried to study the Xinganese art of alcahestry, which he believed is what Madara used on him, it was a slow advance but he had an idea for making progress.

But to stop himself using alchemy he took up cooking more and became very, very good at it. So good that Pinako basically made him in charge of all meals when he was home and that he wasn't to use his hands for anything else, to which Naruto agreed and actually created a martial arts focusing on kicks alone.

"Naruto, please don't blame brother… I'm just as responsible." Al said putting one hand on his shoulder. It was bizarre that such a small boy was fixed to such a large piece of armour. It reminded Naruto of Sasori from what Sakura had told of him, a human becoming a living puppet.

"He doesn't blame him Alphonse…we empathise because do you know the reason I lost my legs?" the armoured head shook in the negative. "We've both seen the gate too, Naruto-kun was forced while I made the choice to go after him but the Truth, the knowledge was too much." Naruto hugged her to his shoulder.

"We didn't want to use alchemy or be part of the government because we've fought a bloody war already and refused to be part of another. But Ed…people are talking word's spread that Central is sending one of their state alchemists to you, to see the boy who lived through the taboo." Naruto looked at the shadowed face of the boy who had seen too much for trying to gain his mother back.

"What will you do?" Naruto asked as the boy lifted his head, amber met blue.

"Get Al his body back." Ed said a spark was lit in his eye, one not too dissimilar from Naruto when he was very young and made a strong proclamation.

"Then you don't go alone…"

"We will go with you and keep you on the path you make Ed."

"Naruto…Hinata, thank you." Alphnose said as Naruto nodded and went to make them some food.

"Ed… on your path to get your brother, never lose sight of this day as I will remind you as often as I can that as I'm n going to let you fall from this path. I once swore to protect everyone and now I swear that I will protect you both until you finish what you intend to do." Naruto said tossing something from his neck to the boy. "Give me that back when you get Al body back and don't lose it."

Ed looked down at a green gem in his lap. It was once a gem Naruto won in a bet and had recreated with his chakra and alchemy.

XBreakX

10 Years later~

"So we're after a rogue Alchemist?" Naruto said wearing a full black suit, white shirt and red tie as well as a pair of unique black and silver shoes. Hinata was next to him wearing the Amestrian State Military Uniform for State Alcehemists, but wore a tight black shirt underneath it. Beside them was; Alphonsse in his unchanging armour and Ed wearing black pants and vest top with the sleeve cut off for his automail arm and a red trench coat featuring the symbol of his teacher.

"Yeah… the Colonel's running us ragged." Naruto scoffed thinking of the black haired fire user.

"And we all bought our tickets for Lior too. Guess we'll have to cancel them." Al said as Hinata spoke up.

"We'll pay for them, Naruto-kun's new book is selling well." Hinata said smiling at the boy.

"That trashy thing still sells?" Ed said earning a kick to the back of his head. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"That book is my income or do you want to go without food for a month?" Naruto asked as Ed sweated for a moment and looked to Hinata who had a sweet smile on her face in the moon light.

"Don't try it Ed-kun, I happen to help writing those books." Hinata said without so much as a blush making the boy hang his head.

"Should have just go alone with Al." He moaned as Naruto patted and messed up his hair.

"Wasn't going to happen, Fullmetal Alchemist." Naruto said as the boy's frown turned to a smirk.

"I guess not, well no use talking. Let's go this over with, Black Foot Naruto, Moonlight Alchemist." Ed said using Naruto and Hinata's titles, his being a joke by many soldier and Hinata's state given name. All four jumped down from the roofs and in search of their target.

Down in the streets of central city a man in a black coat was running through trying to go unseen but ended up being spotted by some soldiers who were quick to black his exit. However he held out his arm which had a gauntlet which had a transmutation circle which glowed and the floor by the soldier were water was running turned into sharp spikes knowing them away.

Quickly though, he found his path blocked again so took a more direct approach by grabbing one soldier and flash freezing him before grabbing the other boiling him causing steam to erupt from his body.

"Freezing and Boiling. The elements of water." The man said before noticing something in the air and jumped back to avoid a spear that cackled with energy. "Alchemy…"

"That's pretty horrible." Ed said walking next to his thrown spear.

"Sacrifices are inherent when attempting something great. It's called the exchange of equivalences." The Alchemist said with a crazed grin on his face.

"This and that aren't the same thing!" Ed clapped his hands and grabbed his spear quickly changing it into a kanabo with his face on it too.

"Without a transmutation circle?!" the alchemist was shocked at seeing something unexpected.

"You've got no time to be gawking!" Ed charged forward and the alchemist prepared his gauntlet but felt a presence behind him and ducked just as a leg went over his head and hopped on his hand away from the giant grab of another.

"Good reflexes." Naruto said as he swung his leg down just as Ed and Al swung their fist and club down forcing him to block with his one gauntlet. "Not enough." Naruto put pressure down cracking the metal making the alchemist panic and pull his arms making Al and Ed lose their footing and him a chance to kick them away and dodging another blow from Ed and grabbing his right arm, the light of alchemy flashing and his coat's sleeve becoming tatters.

"What!?" The alchemist shouted as he flipped Al over him but ended up getting a harsh kick to his torso knocking him back a bit. "Gaahhh… what the hell, it should have boiled if there was a drop of liquid in it!"

"You ruined my coat." Ed said as his automail was now on display.

"Automail…" he looked as Ed threw off his coat and al stepped behind him while Naruto was right next to him raising his leg so that his knee was chest level. "Genius alchemy skills that don't require transmutation circles and an automail arm. So… you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!"

The alchemist then pointed to Al, "Wait… that's not you?"

"Um… well…I'm Alphonse, his younger brother." Al said rubbing the back of his head while Naruto failed to supress a chuckle at the familiarity of the predicament.

"So this runt is…"

"Who are you calling short?!" Ed raged as he clapped his hands to make the walls trap the rogue alchemist.

"You really need to work through those issues Ed… or at least drink your milk." Naruto said getting a glare from his fellow blonde.

"Screw you Naruto, you have no right to call me for anger issues. Hinata said you were worse than me!" Ed defended earning him a kick to the head. "Oww stop doing that you trashy writer!"

"Wait…Naruto?!" they then turned back to the alchemist trapped. "You mean your Black Leg Naruto, bodyguard to the Moonlight Alchemist and master of unarmed combat." Naruto smirked as he faced the man with a feral grin.

"That's me Issac McDougel." Naruto said having read the report of the former major.

"Tch, not only is the Black Death here but I find that someone with the title of Fullmetal Alchemist would be such a small child…" Isaac said from his position as Ed activated his circle again.

"Quit calling me short!" a huge stone hand hit Isaac freeing him from his stone prison.

"Brother, I don't think he was talking about your height. Hinata isn't going to like you overreacting like that." Ed shivered hearing this realizing his minor mistake.

"Even so, I can't forgive him!" he said once more getting kicked. "Hey cut it out!"

"Grow up and I will." Naruto said as they got Issac trapped again and waited for Central Soldier to arrive.

"As expected from Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. We appreciate your support. The same to you Black Leg Naruto, but where is Major Hyuga?" the soldier asked as Naruto took out a cigarette and lit up, it was a habit Pinako got him into but could risk breaking too many pipes.

"Seeing to the injured soldiers, she should be here any second." Naruto said puffing out some smoke.

"Yes indeed I am. I managed to stabilize the pair attacked by McDougel but they'll need a fair bit of time off to recover." Hinata said brushing a stand of hair behind her ear, the soldier blushing at the sight of the beautiful kind woman.

"Eyes up soldier." Naruto said with a sigh knowing how popular Hinata was, not that it mattered with their relationship. The soldier quickly nodded knowing Naruto's reputation with perverts after Hinata.

"Why does everyone thing I'm Ed?" Alphonse asked as Ed fixed his coat.

"Good, all better now." Ed said slipping the coat back on and joining the others. "Al, Hinata, _Naruto, _let's go." Ed said as the soldier walked with Isaac in cuffs. However the man wasn't going to make it easy as h slipped off his glove which had hid a transmutation circle tattoo on his hand and he quickly fell over into a puddle to create a steam cloud to conceal his escape.

"Brother, he's got away!" Al shouted as the steam started to clear.

"With the water I can't track him easily." Naruto muttered taking another drag and offering it to Hinata who took a small one herself having felt the need to smoke when stressed or annoyed. She could see why Asuma had smoked with the duties being high in a military had.

"Damn him, using petty tricks!"

XBreakX

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." A gentle voice said to Ed as he and the others sat in a large office room.

"Who the hell is he?" Ed asked getting a sigh from one Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

"That's why I told you to listen up earlier; at least your fellow companions had the sense to listen. Oh and Naruto please put that out." Roy said as Naruto flicked the nearly gone cigarette into the bin.

"Just explain it to him again Roy, he's at least listening now." Naruto said as he made the coffee as Ed, Al and Hinata sat on the couch. Risa Hawkeye, Roy's soldier under his command stood next to him at attention.

"His name is Isaac McDougal. He used to be a State Alchemist and was called Isaac of the Ice." Roy said to the boy.

"Used to?" Ed questioned as the colonel got to his feet.

"That's right. He performed outstandingly during the Ishbal war as a member of our army." He ignored the scoff and the frown from Naruto and Hinata. "He gave up his title of State Alchemist after the war and became involved in a dissident movement. Capturing him is a top priority." Roy said as Naruto served coffee to Hinata, Risa and Ed, the later getting a glass of milk, before serving himself and leaving the pot on the side. "But if circumstance dictate it, we may have to kill him.

"I'm not going to kill." Ed said having similar rules to Naruto and Hinata for morals and what they would do in the military.

"DO as you wish." Roy said pouring himself a cup. "All we really want are results." He said taking a sip and enjoying the nice blended flavour Naruto provided when he made a pot… if only he could steal him from Hinata to forever make coffee and meals. "By the way, have you found any clues on how to fix your body?" Roy asked with a small smirk.

"Like you give us time for that!" Ed shouted knowing that Roy likely knew they had tickets for Lior.

"Colonel Mustang, don't tease young Ed, you should really be setting a better example." Hinata said as she started as the captain who refused to meet her eyes, he wouldn't be able to last.

"Yo, Roy." The door was pushed open as another military officer came in with black hair like Roy only with a bit of a beard and glasses. "What a rough order, capturing the Ice Alcehmist eh? Or could this be a chance for a promotion?"

The man's attention turned to the people on the couches. "Whoa! Are you two perhaps the Elric Brothers… and those eyes… the mysterious Major Hyuga?" the man said unaware of Roy's annoyance of his appearance. The man quickly started shaking Al's hand enthusiastically. "Oh man, I'm quite honoured to be able to meet the youngest State Alchemist. I'm Maes Hughes a lieutenant Colonel."

"Ummm… I'm Alphonse Elric, the younger brother." Al told the man as he turned shocked at Ed who was emitting a strong dark aura, practically glaring at Maes.

"What?! That one is the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

'You better not call me a shrimp!' Ed thought as the man turned to the other blonde in the room and looked him over.

"Oh my… if Major Hyuga is here then you must be her bodyguard, Black Leg Naruto… I hear you're a very good cook." Maes said being handed a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad my skills are known and people know who I am." Naruto said smirking as Ed turned his aura on him seeing the obvious jab.

"Well with what reports say from when you and the Major are attacked along with the mess halls praise one can't help but be impressed." Maes said taking a small sip and his face nearly glittering as his body felt joy at the sweet taste. "This coffee… it's perfect."

"Hughes." Roy called grabbing the man's attention from his third new love.

"Yo."

"If you don't have anything to do go home already." Roy said or ordered… hard to tell.

"I will, after I do what I need to. You all must not have booked a place to stay yet, right?" He asked Ed and the group. "If so stay at my place."

"Um… that's kind of you Lieutanant Colnonel Hughes but Naruto-kun can get us a room easy." Hinata said as Maes shook his head.

"No I insist that you all stay at my place, it's far too expensive for just a bodyguard to get a room at this time."

"He's not just a bodyguard Hughes… he wrote 'that' book." Roy said making Risa turn to him as if scrutinizing him.

"What… Black Leg Naruto, wrote that masterpiece?" Roy nodded as Hughes quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulders getting in his face. "…Thank you oh greater Writer of Icha, Icha!" the man was crying tears of joy making him look rather sad to everyone in the room. "Will you sign my copes… I have them all." Roy got a tick mark on his head as his eye went to the top draw of his desk. He knew the consequences of asking the same.

"Also…" Maes reached into his uniform and quickly withdrew a photo of a woman holding a young girl "I want my wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia to meet such famous people."

The man's smile was too bright.

XBreakX

"Oh Elicia, my darling daughter." Haes was hugging his small daughter, rubbing his bearded face against her making for a cute spectacle for Hinata.

"Owww daddie! Your beard hurts!" his daughter Elicia cried in joy as her father only seemed to rub his face against hers more.

"Oh really? Rub-rub-rub." He continued as his wife giggled at the scene while Ed and Al had strange expressions, which was impressive for Al considering his face was a metal helmet.

"Nooo!" Elecia squealed happily in her father's embrace.

"Say hi to our guests, the Elric Brothers, and the Moonlight Alchemist with her bodyguard." Maes introduced the four to his pride and joy.

"So tall!" she acclaimed pointing at Al then moving to Ed. "So short!" she said immediately angering the boy and letting Naruto supress his laughter only to receive a small jab to his stomach from Hinata.

"Elicia, I'm Edward Elric. This is my _little_ brother, Alphonse Elric." Ed said gesturing to al with his thumb his eyebrows twitching madly. Understand? _Little _brother."

"If you're the older one, how come you're so short?" Elicia asked innocently as Al grabbed Ed from behind to stop his mauling the little girl who turned to Hinata.

"So pretty…" she said as Hinata crouched down to her level smiling.

"Hello there Elicia, my names Hinata Hyuga, Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to pretty Hinata." Hintata giggled as her father picked her up so she could also get a look at Naruto.

"…Kitty!" Ed's raging stopped to look at Naruto who had a sweet smile on his face.

"Every time a little girl sees them I get the same thing." Naruto said patting her head and ruffling her head much like he did to Ed. "It's always adorable just like you are Elicia."

"Thank you."

"But actually my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Hinata's bodyguard." Naruto said as Hinata took her place beside him.

"Are you like Mommy and daddie?" she asked as the two looked to each other and smiled.

"Something similar little one." Hinata said as they walked inside the house with Ed resuming his rant over being called short, evidently he was hoping for Naruto to rage as well and gain an upper hand.

"Let's start dinner. Gracia is a great cook." Maes said as he carried Elicia inside.

"Really, mind if I join in?" Naruto asked getting a yes from the man's wife and they headed to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before dinner was served and Maes would admit that it smelled absolutely heavenly. "Well this looks very good, how was it having the famous Naruto Uzumaki helping you Gracia?"

"Very nice, having another man helping in the kitchen is new and he certainly has good skills, you certainly are lucky Miss Hyuga." Gracia said as she sat down and placed the knife by the quiche.

"Thank you but please call me Hinata, I only like to be called miss Hyuga by other members of the military. But yes I am lucky to have Naruto-kun, he really took care of me before I joined the military and always has my back." Hinata said as she was served her piece of quiche.

"And I'm lucky to have her." Naruto said as Ed made gagging sounds.

"Ahh my dear Gracia it's like looking back into a mirror isn't it?" Maes said as he could feel the care the two had for each other, and he was impressed on how well the hid it from the rest of the military.

"Let's dig in!" Ed said brandishing his knife and fork and started to eat much like the others. "It's so good! Wow it taste great!" Ed said while Maes, Gracia and Elicia had star like pupils due to the taste they received.

"Oh my, is this really my recipe?" Gracia asked as Naruto let himself smile a little as it most was her recipe just with a few techniques used in preparing the dish which upped its level.

"Mommie…did Mr. Naruto really help you with this?" Elicia asked as she was nearly finishing her first portion.

"He did Elicia but I think I'll have to ask him how he did this so I can make it the same next time." Elicia turned to Naruto using her big child eyes.

"Would you please help her make it like this again Mr. Naruto?"

"Oh course I can little one, I'll get it written down once were all done here." Naruto said Maes made note of something.

"Oh Alphonse, you can't eat with that armour on, can you?" Maes asked making the two boys stiffen due to the nature of why Al wasn't eating.

"Ah Maes, Al's currently on a strict diet and can only eat once in the day, he gets all the nutrients in the one meal Naruto-kun prepares for him." Hinata said with both boys nodding in agreement.

"Oh I see… why is he on a diet?"

"Alchemy training, both body and mind need to be in equal parts and with how Al is already we don't need him getting any bigger." Hintata said before looking to Ed. "If only Ed's growth would kick in…"

"Oi are you mocking me Hintata?"

"Don't be silly Ed, do you really think I would be so mean?" Much like Elicia Hinata used her big eyes and puppy dog look on Ed, complete with fake crocodile tears to go for the kill shot.

"Hmm, I remember that move when we first met, she seems to have mastered it." Gracia mused while staring at the heavily sweating Ed who no longer was able to meet Hinata's eyes.

"Move?" Elicia asked curious as she wondered what it was Hinata was doing to make the short brother squirm.

XBreakX

Later on when the brother had gone to bed and Elicia was sleeping Naruto and Hinata were in the front room, Hinata in his lap, looking over notes for the next book. They heard the door open and saw Maes in his nightwear and he took a seat on one of the chairs as they had offered to simply take the couch.

"Oh you're both still up?" Maes said seeing the pair in their own night wear which for Naruto was a black shirt and pants while Hinata wore a modest nightie which was sky blue and silk. Maes also noticed Hinata's metal feet poking out the bottom of her nightie. "Automail?" he muttered quietly.

"I've had them for ten years Maes, I lost my legs to unfortunate means. Hinata said as Naruto pulled her tighter against him. he always felt a little guilty for the loss of her legs but she constanly told him it was her decision.

"What's got you up?" Naruto asked looking through the pages for spelling mistakes. "Is it those two?"

"Was it that obvious?" Maes asked as both nodded.

"Yes, most people tend to be curious over Ed's position at a young age. We were a little similar when we joined him on his journey." Hinata said as the door opened again.

"What journey?" Gracia asked having felt her husband leave the bed and had heard a bit of the conversation.

"A hard one." Naruto said simply as he crossed out a couple words and Maes sigh to himself.

"State Alchemists are called the 'Dogs of the Military' by the public. When I think that he has to carry such a burden at such an age…" Maes said as his wife took his hand in hers.

"He has his reasons, to be honest we joined him to keep him safe, keep both of them safe. The time we spent in Resembool brought us close together like family and the two of us know what it means to carry a burden and know that if shared becomes easier." Naruto explained a little making the married couple just who were the mysterious duo that travelled with the Elric brother. Meas had found a report that said they fell from the sky.

Still though, he was certain that what they said was true and they would be there for those boys.

Unknown to them though, Isaac was finishing another transmutation circle on the streets of Central with him muttering he only needed one more to bring in hell.

XBreakX

By morning patrols had increased around central in an attempt to catch Isaac and Colonel Mustang had taken to the streets as well to help the efforts.

However both the Elric brothers and Naruto had found a trail quickly including another man having had a steam explosion happen to him. "Out of the way soldiers." Hinata ordered making all the men stand at attention as she clapped her hands and pressed them to the man.

Hinata had not studied combat alchemy only, she also had looked into medical alchemy and with the use of her still flowing chakra was able to trasmutate the energy into medicinal energy that she channelled into what she deemed needed healing. The energy transferred to the man cooling his body and healing his organs and he quickly took in a breath as his heart started to pump again.

What most didn't know was that her methods were not unlike what they had read in Alkahestry books as the process required the earths chi being channelled through the pathways of a human body and chi was like chakra, only subtracting a lot of the nature elements, something he was a lot more practised in now but not like his old version.

"There, he's no longer critical but he needs to be taken to the hospital immediately." Hinata said as the soldier quickly brought a stretcher and took him away.

"We'll have to find him soon." Ed said as the four ran off to try and find the man who currently was in the process of completing yet another transmutation circle. However Isaac's attention was drawn to a wall that sparked with energy before slipping backwards to avoid spikes jutting out of the wall.

"To dodge my alchemy… As expected of you, Sir Isaac." A voice called out that was well known to Isaac.

"That voice… Armstrong!" a first with an iron gauntlet burst straight through the wall.

"Precisely!" the wall were the spikes had jutted out was destroyed and from the cloud of dust came a very tall man with an almost bald head, save for one strand or blonde hair. the man had a large moustache that covered his entire mouth. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!" the man announced with somehow making his sparkle, just a little.

"Take this!" Isaac waved his hand sending a stream of water straight at Armstrong which he dodge but Armstrong took note on how it cut clean through his stone spikes.

"High-pressure water slashes through a variety of things!" Isaac proclaimed as he quickly sent another water slash at Armstrong.

"It's quite meaningless against my fist, though!" Armstrong raises his to defend himself, the results of which was a small explosion that could be seen going over the top of the building of the setting sun.

That and the parts of stone shaped like Armstrong's head.

Although this did grab the attention of Ed and the others. The four of which quickly made it to the alley.

"Major!" Al cried running toward the pair of alchemists.

Isaac seeing a chance threw a flask of water at the pair where as Naruto and Hinata jumped up. The flash exploded in another steam explosion which Al covered Ed for so he wouldn't be harms but Naruto and Hinata's visions were obscured as a result.

"Water from a canteen. Thanks, Al" Ed said tapping the metal of his brother.

"We're got to go after him, Brother." Al said as Armstrong walked behind them and Naruto with hanta dropped to the floor.

"He won't get far, come on!" Naruto told them as they set off in pursuit.

XBreakX

Sadly the group last his trail by covering his escapes with multiple steam explosions. By nightfall the trail had gone cold for Ed and the group, Hinata's Byakugan was no help as it was difficult to distinguish chakra levels of people when everyone aside herself and Naruto had access to it.

"It's been a while, Ice." Isaac looked back to see Roy with a troop of soldiers with rifles aimed at him.

"Roy Mustang… no, the Flame Alchemist." Issac called the man by his official title.

"It's a shame that I must fight a past comrade." Roy said with some sympathy in his voice, be it real or faked.

"Comrade? I do not have any friends. the only ones that were at Ishbal were the corrupted army and their dogs!" Issac shouted at Roy who snapped his fingering creating a spark which he manipulated to attack Issac who quickly created a water wall. When he was clear of the fire Isaac placed his hand to the pipes to control the water pipes and soaking Roy along with his gloves. "It's just fire after all. It can't win against water!"

Isaac created an ice bridge across the building which he quickly destroyed once on the other side. Eventually he made his way back to the alley where he fought Armstrong and cleared the rubble around his circle. "Good, good…"

"McDougal… enough!" Naruto's vice rang out in the alley as Ed stood next to him

"I was wondering what the heck you were doing in the alley like this back then so I came back and bingo." Ed said as the other side of the alley was blocked off by Al and Hinata.

"No use trying to run away." Al said taking his stance with Hinata.

"Run? There's no need for that." As he spoke the circle lit up in an eerily red light that seemed to hum in the air. All over central city, exact duplicates of the circle lit up.

"A simultaneous alchemy reaction… like this?"

"No way… don't tell me… could this be…"

"A Philosopher's Stone!" Ed cried as the air started to get very cold very quickly, so much so that the ground was getting a thick cover of ice.

"He's using the moisture in the air to create ice at his whim." Naruto observed not being able to help but be reminded of Haku and her blood line to control ice.

"Edward Elric…Hinata Hyuga. Dogs of the military, State Alchemists! Do either of you have any idea what this country is trying to do?!"

"Hell if I know! More importantly…"

"IF you did know, you'd understand why I'm doing this!"

"I told you, I don't know and neither does Hinata!" Naruto seeing an opening sped down the alley at almost unseen speeds and kicked the ice wall breaking it with a bit of effort allowing Al to attack Issac and push him back into the main street which was right by the river system.

"Thanks for breaking down that wall Naruto." Al said to Naruto who kept his eyes tracked on Isaac.

"No problem."

"Hey you! You have the philosopher's stone don't you?" Ed asked the ice alchemist.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you' re not going to tell me, then I'll make you!" Ed threatened and started to walk closer to the man.

"Is this really the time to be blabbering nonsense?!" thwe water behind Rose up high and froze and he quickly got himself on top ot it.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she rushed to his side. "That ice, can you break it?"

"No, the thickness and the power in the reaction had probably made it as tough as steel plus with the water around it's likely to restore itself if damaged." Naruto said keeping an eye on the retreating for of Isaac. "I'm likely gonna have to kill him Hinata."

Hinata nodded and watched as Armstrong tried to stop he approaching ice only to have it divert off. "You're not going alone but we need to strike otherwise we leave ourselves open."

"Let Ed and Al go after him, they can push him to the edge but we can finish it so they don't have to." Naruto said as Hinata clapped her hands and touched the floor creating a rising column for them to reach the top of the buildings and chase after Issac.

"He's aiming for Central Headquarters isn't he?" Hinata said as the hopped across the roofs much like they had trees many years ago.

"Yeah, I think this has something to do with the Ishbalen War. It's likely a case of PTSD over the war casualties." Naruto said as when they found Issac he was bleeding and heading into an alley with Fuher King Bradley. Issac had formed a blood ice spear and was charging at the man so Naruto jumped down with Hinata who created a wall in front of Bradley while Naruto delivered a kick to Isaac's head which sadly for Issac was currently channelling wind chakra so instead of his skull imply breaking his skull was cut clean in two.

"Forgive me…you left us no choice." Naruto said offering a prayer to the now departed soul. He took note though of a red stone that flowed with his blood before dissolving. "You can take down the wall Major Hyuga." Naruto called seeing how the top rank in the military was right there.

The wall came down and both pairs of eyes looked at the now dead alchemist. "Your skills seem as sharp as ever Black Leg. Thank you for the assistance." Bradley smiled at Naruto before turning to Hinata. "It's nice to see such a pretty girl looking after an old soldier like me too, even if I had the situation handled." He patted the sword at his waist.

"We didn't wish to take the risk Fuher Bradley." Hinata said standing at attention while Naruto lit up another cigarette.

"Care for one Fuher?" Naruto asked as each of them started hard into each other's eyes, or in Bradley's case eye, due to the eye patch.

"Sorry, the wife doesn't let me smoke, says it would be bad for my son." Bradley said as Hinata took her own to light up. "Still with you here and the Fullmetal, I can brag to my son about helping you."

"It was our pleasure Fuher, should we call in the body?" Naruto asked as some soldier's came by.

"No need, it seems my keepers are here." Bradley told them as the soldier started fussing over their king and called in the body.

XBreakX

"I still don't like him." Naruto said once they were back at the Hughes household sharing a bed as Ed had ended up injured and was forced to stay the night.

"I know Naruto-kun, I feel the same. He's like the Sandaime but the pressure he has is like that of 'him'." Hinata said as she snuggled into his chest, Naruto wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"Things are going to start happening very fast and I worry Ed and Al are at the centre of it all." Naruto said making Hinata kiss his chest.

"Whatever happens we'll be there for them, they may not have a true home to return to but they will always have us." Hinata said letting sleep take her while Naruto remained awake.

"How do you feel about this Kurama?" Naruto asked as from his body a small chakra construct formed in the shape of a small fox.

"Uneasy but this city tends to do that, you have gotten very good with those kicks of yours though Naruto." Kurama said with a small chuckle looking at the boy's position. "I remember when she first did this, you freaked out so much."

"Hey go easy, I was used to Sakura for kami's sake, seeing a girl just fall asleep in my chest was a new experience. Still a lot has changed since the early days of our relationship; I can't picture myself without her now." Naruto said stroking Hinata's blue hair.

"And Kushina thought you'd end up with someone like her that would have been a disaster. Hinata's a good mate though, has a lot of patients which is a god send for you and those boys." Kurama said as he lied down on the ohter bed. "I think I'll stay outside the seal for a few months, maybe more if things get interesting."

"You're gonna need a collar then." Naruto mumbled ignoring the growl from his partner and turned to sleep with his girlfriend.

XChapter EndX

Well here's a nice new challenge chapter people from Fullmetal Alchemist (Manga/Brotherhood) and here are the rules.

Strict Al/Winry, Al/Mei pairings and cant be changed.

For Naruto he has Hinata but if you can legitametly add another girl feel free, like Lust.

Now for Naruto, he is basically Sanji only less pervy… very much so, despite now the author of icha, icha.

Maes still dies, it has to happen.

Follow canon to the best but if you feel an spark of inspiration diverge by having Naruto sepreate from Ed and Al, have them stay in central or with another alchemist like Alexander or Roy.

One option is that the stone that is greed may get put into Naruto when they meet if only a portion or he becomes a full homoculous if you want.

This is a story that you can experiment with if you wish and have fresh ideas or simply canon with a nice naru/hina spice to it.


	7. Pokemon

**The New Master**

**Chapter 1: Leaving my old life**

**I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**XChapter StartX**

_The end of the 4__th__ ninja war ended in success for the shinobi side but not without some casualties, the kages of stone, lightning, water and wind had lived thanks to the sacrifice of Tsunade who had given everything for them. Also Kakashi, Gai and Kirabi has fallen in the fight against Obito and Madara._

_For the time peace had come to the lands of the Elemental Nations, but with the losses it seemed bittersweet, no more so than for Naruto Uzumaki, the only Jinchuuriki now. With the loss of some close to him, most notably Tsunade he had feel into depression, which wasn't helped by Sasuke being crowned the new kage and the villagers from all countries blaming him as the virtually focus and goal of the war. All the words of protecting him seemed forgotten as bodies were buried in sorrow._

_Kurama was at least there to keep him company but at times the old fox couldn't do much for him. what was worse, Naruto so called friends turned their backs on him for their deaths of their sensei bar Kurenai who with her child silently glared at him when he was around. _

_His apartment was not rebiot so he now lived in a small tent on top of the first hokages head, no one ever seemed to come there now after a few months. Even now he sat on top of the first's head with eyes of sky blue. "Kurama… should I stay?" he asked his partner after sitting for over an hour._

"_Depends Naruto, do you really tink they wo't let go or you can't change their opinions. After all you changed me and I hated you for quite some time." Kurama outside the seal inhabiting the form of a shadow clone, a method Naruto had discovered so he could see outside on his own._

"_It's been six months and I have tried to help out anyone I can. All they do is ignore me now just like when I was younger, Lee and the thers not talking to me only makes it worse and Gaara is too busy with the others to have a talk with him."_

"_Not to mention the Uchiha getting the kage roll despite coming in the last minute, at least he didn't get rinnegan, I'd hate to see the old man's eyes on that kid." Kurama snorted thinking about his father figure's eyes being on the young avenger._

"_Yeah… seems Sasuke coming back brought back the Uchiha and theres no Senju to go against him, it's still hard to know she's actually gone this time." Naruto said remembering Tsunade._

"_She was good…" Kuramam remembered watching the two meet for the first time, hilarious for him but strange as he knew of the Uzumaki and that Tsunade was her grandchild. "Naruto, you should go."_

"_What? Really?" Naruto replied shocked at the blunt answer he was now given, expecting to talk a little more._

"_Naruto you saved me, released the others to wherever they wish and completed your masters dream. your only thanks though has been to be shunned by those you called friends and your dream being taken from you, to me it's unfair that you've been dealt this hand. We should go together." Kurama told him looking straight into the boys eyes._

"_But where?"_

"_Far… far beyond the land of waves. To the world outside the elemental nations." Kurama said not knowing what lay beyond the waters of their land. "Wave still views you as a hero, they'll let you go to find happiness."_

"…_Alright, I'll seal the tent now, we should get their by nightfall. The sensor squad won't notice me go out as their busy helping other factors of the village." Naruto said as kurama hopped to his shoulder. "You sure you wannan stay with me, you want see your siblings again you know?"_

"_we never got on anyway, I'll miss them but maybe we both can find adventure elsewhere. Lets go Naruto." Kurama said as Naruto activated the perfect Jinchuuriki cloak and sped off in a flash._

_XBreakX_

_Naruto was about to board the boat to take him away from the land of waves and the elemental nations all together. To say that Tazuna and his family were upset was sugar-coating it, inari had all but cried out his eyes and hugged him, as did his mother. when he explained why he was leaving tazuna got one of his old friends so that a boat could come and pick him up._

"_This place really isn't going to be the same without you." Tazuna said offering him a small gourd. "A little something for the road."_

"_Thanks old man, I'm sure this will go well for the journey, and thank you Tsunami-san for fixing some of the meals in advance. Inari take care and keep getting tough." Naruto said to the young man._

"_I…I will Naruto-nii. Please come back someday." He said with tears in her eyes._

"_Maybe someday… goodbye." He said as the captain started the engine as the form of the blonde started going out of view as second went by._

XBreakX

'One year ago… I can't believe it's been that long since I left the elemental nations all that time ago, doesn't feel that long.' Naruto thought waking up after reliving those memories from long ago.

His home right now was a small and located in a place called Pallet Town. The world he had travelled to didn't really have ninja, but what they did have more than made up for it. Pokemon, such small creatures that, can be trained and raised for battle or helping society in whatever way they can. Naruto had been deeply interested in pokemon on the arrival as was Kurama seeing such fantastical creatures almost as impressive as him.

Pallet town was a nice place to live and the people wre very friendly, none more so than Delia Ktechum and her long time friend and pokemon professor, Samual Oak. When Naruto had first arrived it was them that let him get settled in so easily and started with his new life.

Delia let him stay at her house with her Son 9 year old ash until he had raised money to build his own. He admitted that Jiraiya's books did make a fair bit of money, it was well enough t know he wouldn't need to use his luck at casinos any time soon. From there he started to learn more about pokemon and Sam was only too happy to take on an apprentice, especialy one from so far away, it was a learning experience for both of them as Naruto told Sam all about his land and it's animals, the contrasts were amazing.

Sam had asked if he'd go on a pokemon journey for him so he could catalogue and study the other pokemon of the region and the other regions outside of Kanto. He was tempted but Delia pointing out that Ash would start his own the year after made him wait a little as it only took him a week to see how much trouble Ash could get into and how all his energy would certainly get him lost. As such tomorrow was Ash's leaving day when he could get his first pokemon and begin his pokemon adventure.

Getting up out of bed he quickly got showered and dressed in grey cargo pants, long sleeved navy blue shirt and a sleeveless jacket that was left open and had the Uzumaki symbol on the back. He wore fingerless gloves and a poketech on his right wrist. He had a bag prepared with supplies for a few months sealed away in scrolls, something he'd shared with Sam who could only think that it could solve the problem of security of all the pokeballs in the lab as no one would think they were hidden in scrolls, plus even without training his blood had a little chakra in it to unseal items.

Before he could head down stairs he felt something nuzzle against his face and turned to smile at currently his only pokemon, Zorua. He had gotten her from the professor of the Unova region, Professor Juniper. She'd sent him one as Zorua had been picked up injured by the lab so after healing her they kept for a few weeks and seemed lonely so Sam being a respected professor suggesting she send it to his new assistant was well received.

Naruto was happy to have the little dark type pokemon who was very affectionate to him and while had been trained for battle hadn't had one yet as he was fine to wait until he started. Zorua usually stayed outside her pokemon since she didn't like it and preferred to simply to sit on his shoulder or ever curl up in his hair.

"Hey Zorua, you ready for breakfast with Delia and Ash?" Naruto asked petting his pokemon on her head. Heading out the door he crossed over and opened the gate of the Ketchum's household and knocked on the door lightly only for it to be opened quickly by a smiling Delia.

"Ah good morning Naruto, nice to know one of my boys can get up on time." Delia joked as she saw Naruto as her own son after all the time she spent and learning he never really had a mother to take care of him. (1)

"Satoshi still sleeping then?" Naruto chuckled using Ash's full name. he enjoyed teasing him with his name.

"He is and he'll be late at the rate he's going. Morning Zorua." She greeted the little pokemon petting her head much to her joy.

"Zo, zorua." She replied to the woman, hopping down to the floor before jumping up to reach up for a hug from her.

"Oh you'll always be so adorable Zorua, I wonder what pokemon ash will end up with though?" Delia said walking inside and bring the food to the table for Naruto as he sat down next to Zorua who had extra book on her seat so she could reach up.

"So you setting off today as well then?" Delia spoke as she plated up for the two.

"Yeah, Sam has my specialised pokedex ready from what he told me yesterday. He wants me to see if any pokemon have migrated to this region and either catalogue or catch them." Naruto said eating his rice with his boiled egg on top.

"Are you going to take one of the starters as well?" Delia asked knowing of the three basic starter pokemon for their region which were Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"No… Professor Juniper is sending me one of hers since Sam wants more info from pokemon from the Unova region. I'll probably take their grass type though." Naruto said drinking his tea while petting Zorua on her head.

"Must be because of your love of cute creatures that, you get on so well with those types." Delia giggled remembering how Naruto had a rather deep love of cute and beautiful things and helped her with her garden on a regular basis, with small Ratatas and Pidgeys coming by.

"Maybe."

XBreakX

As it turned out Ash hadn't woken up by the time he left for the lab so made his way there to pick up his starter for his research journey. "Morning Professor." Naruto greeted with zorua on his shoulder.

"Ah Naruto, good morning and you know you can call me sam right?" Professor Oak, or Sam asked back with his usual smile as he was feeding the three starters of the Kanto region.

"Sorry, sometimes I like to see you whine about it since you feel your age catching up with you."

"I am not that old Naruto, I am as young as I was yesterday." Sam declared thumping his chest only to wheeze a little.

"Right, did Professor Juniper send the pokemon, through?" Naruto asked as Zorua hopped onto the table with the other starters and greeted them and waited for them to finish eating before she played with them.

"Ah yes she sent it early, I didn't let her out yet since I wanted to wait for you." He said offering the pkeball to him which he enlarged with a small press of the button.

"Well let's take a look at her." Tossing the ball it opened and let out the light which took on the shape of a red fox pokemon, Vulpix.

"Vul?" the pokemon looked up to see a tall blonde human crouching down by her. "Vulpix?"

"Hello there, my name is Naruto. You I take it are Vulpix." Naruto greeted with his hand out. "Would you like to be part of my team?"

Vulpix seemed to stare into his eyes for a few minutes before reaching out with her paw. "Vul." She nodded in acceptance of the kind human's offer.

"Welcome to the team then Vulpix, meet your team mate Zorua." Said pokemon noticed her name being called and hopped down to meet the new pokemon.

"With one out of Kanto region pokemon already and one from, it makes me wonder what your team will end up consisting of." Sam said in wonder.

"Can never be sure, but I think it won't always be a team. Like most of the great trainers I'll make a family." He said picking up pokemon and hugging them. "I'm just happy that being a researcher give me the option to have more than 6 at a time, plus I have a feeling my journey will be fun."

"I'd expect no less from you. here are your pokeballs and your pokedex that has had the other professors collaborate on for researching purposes." Sam said handing him the five other pokeballs and the pokedex that seemed to be designed to flip out. "You going to wait to see what my grandson and Ash choose?"

"Gary yes, but I think I'll go before I see his, makes it more of a surprise when I eventually see him on our journeys." Naruto said as he poured himself and Sam a cup of coffee while they waited and Zorua with Vulpix happily chatted with the starters.

It didn't take long for the sound of cheering and girls to be heard outside and the doors opened to reveal the young Gary Oak into the lab who spotted the two with their coffee mugs. "Hey Gramps, Naruto." Gary greeted with his large cocky grin.

"Hello Gary, I take it everyone is here to see you off?" Sam said looking at the boy who often liked to showboat. He hoped he would get out of the habit one day or it would get him into some trouble.

"Just a small crowd, I'm surprised as you are all those girls are there as well to come with me." He said, well the boy was a legal adult and could already drive. Combined with his good looks it made him eye candy for a number of girls.

"Most wouldn't call that a small crowd, Gary." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression as the teen reminded him of a young Sasuke who wans't emo and knew and accepted his popularity with girls.

"Most people aren't me. so you already pick your starter Naruto?" Vulpix called out her name as Naruto picked her up while Zorua hopped to his shoulder. "Ohh a Vulpix from this region. Another fox?" Gary asked as he did read a fair bit into raising pokemon, hence the cockiness.

"Well, yes." Naruto said petting her head which Vulpix cooed to at the feel of his soft hands. "She's a sweet little one I can tell. So who are you picking?" Naruto asked while petting the fire fox.

"I had to think a lot about it but after looking up movesets, evolutions and their typing I decided to go for squirtle. I think he'll be a good start to my pokemon journey." He said taking the bll with a water drop on it, Squirtles ball obviously.

"Well then Gary here are your five other pokeballs and your pokedex. I hope you go and have a good adventure grandson." Sam said handing the boy his items which he accepted with a small nod of his head, had he not been in the compay of Naruto he probably would have hugged the man.

"Will do gramps, and see you around Naruto, maybe some day we can have a nice battle." Gary said as he walked out the room and two other trainers came in to pick out the Bulbasaur and charmander starters making Naruto grimace.

"He just had to sleep in didn't he?" Naruto said knowing ash was very late now.

"Perhaps you should have called Delia to make her get that boy up, honestly late on your first day. Maybe he should have waited a year or two." Sam said shaking his head while Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Maybe, still there is 'that' pokemon to give ash. Maybe the two with find the spark between them and work well. Call you when I reach Viriden city Sam." Naruto said walking out the door to find gary still with the crowd of people and waved to him as he set off with Vulpix walking beside him and Zorua still on his shoulder.

After about twenty minutes Vulpix looked up to her trainer. "Vul, vu, vulpix?"

Naruto looked down and read the expression on her face. "You're walking so you get used to being outside your pokeball, plus it's a nice sunny day so you won't get too tired." Naruto sad getting a nod as they continued.

Their trip to viridian city was quiet aside from strange thunderstorm rolling in out of nowhere, Vulpix had been placed back in her ball while zorua had hidden in his shirt to avoid getting too wet.

They made it to the pokemon centre without seeing many pokemon aside from the occasional Pidgey and Caterpie. Walking inside he and Zorua felt the warm of the pokemon centre and moved to the front where the pink haired nurse joy of which there were literally many. "Hell there Nurse Joy."

"Oh hello there, have we met before?" she said as he shook his head in the negative, she probably asked as he looked familiar.

"No, I'm just a pokemon researcher out on his first trip and here to get my pokemon a checkup and maybe a room for the night." He said handing her Vulpix's ball and Zorua hopping from out his shirt and shaking of any water she accumulated before retreating to her dry spot.

"Oh was an adorable pokemon." Joy said as she petted Zorua's head much to her joy… ironic. "She's very healthy too, good muscle tone, her coats a good shade and she is very friendly."

"She was my first pokemon as a researcher. She's from the Unova region." Naruto said as the nurse joy suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Ah yes, my cousin said that Professor Juniper had sent off a little Zorua to Kanto's Professor oak for his young assistant. It's good to see you took good care of her." Joy said as Naruto scratched the pokemon's chin.

"I couldn't even think of mistreating her when I saw how cute she was, although she was a little mischievous when we met and drive me a little crazy for a week." Zorua giggled remembering how she would shift into other pookemons forms so Naruto couldn't find her.

"Well as long as you get on with her, here's a key to a room mr…"

"Uzumaki, but call me Naruto as it's my name. Naruto said with his fox like grin making Joy smile back as she hand him back Vulpix's ball.

"Your pokemon are all fine now Naruto, please enjoy your stay here." Joy said as Zorua hopped back to his shoulder.

"Will do, but do you mind if I feed her and my other pokemon out here before I head to my room?" Naruto asked knowing some centres might prefer that pokemon feeding be more private so others didn't try to steal the food and result in a minor battle.

"it's fine, there's very few here tonight so feel free Naruto, there's a small table over there." She pointed to a nearby table.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Naruto went over and reached into his bag and unsealed two bowls and some of his pokemon food that he'd made after testing different ones with Zorua, was a few tough weeks on her stomach.

He poured out the pokefood while unsealing some ramen of his own. Thankfully there was hot water services for hot drinks at the side. "Come on out Vulpix." Naruto said releasing the pokemon who smiled as she jumped up to nuzzle his face.

"Eat up both of you, tomorrow starts your training days." Zorua seemed to blanch as she ate her food confusing Vulpix. "You'll understand why Zorua looks so worried." He said petting the fox pokemon's head and allowing them both to eat in peace.

Naruto watched as the weather turned further sour before noticing a large thunderbolt in the sky out the window. "Nah… couldn't be." He said to himself, when his pokemon finished they hoped to his shoulder and he went to bed, however Nurse joy had given him a key to a room seemingly made for researchers as there was a video phone with transporter attached. "May as well call him."

Sitting down he dialled in the number and contacted Sam. "Hmm oh Naruto there you are, how is Viridian City?" Sam asked while Naruto started at the back of his head with a small sweat drop.

"Wrong camera Sam." The professor turned round to see Naruto expression and chuckled nervously at his fumble.

"Sorry about that, new technology and all." He defended… it was simpler when it was simply just telephone conversations, then again it was the same for Naruto.

"You always say that Sam… maybe you're just going senile." Naruto joked a bit.

"Ha-ha. Still how is Vulpix doing, she seems happy." Sam said seeing both pokemon on Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah she was fine, but we start her training…" Both Zorua and Sam blanched, "…tomorrow so I hope she'll manage through it."

"If she does she'll be a force to be reckoned with. Did you catch any pokemon on the way though?" Naruto shook his head in the negative since he'd rather wait till Pewter city and speaking with their gym leader before making decisions.

"No, I want Brock's opinion for the city's spots for catching although I'll see what bug pokemon are in the first tomorrow on the way, maybe ash's catch up to me." He laughed knowing the boy's rubbish sense of direction.

"Probably, he does have a fair bit of energy, maybe a bit more with that Pikachu of his." Sam said making Naruto nod knowing the Pikachu was the only pokemon without a trainer at the lab.

"Well knowing Ash he'll be getting on fine, or getting shocked every two seconds." Both laughed a little before saying good bye and him settling into sleep, Zorua and Vulpix hopping into the bed with him. Vulpix must have wanted to be warm as Zorua did it on habit.

Little did Naruto know that ash was quite close and would ending up doing something he defiantly would have in his youth, something stupid that saved a number of people or in this case pokemon and Sam once more got the camera phone wrong when the young boy phoned him.

XBreakX

'Yawn' Naruto let ou his morning breath as he woke in the early morning, he looked down his chest to find his two pokemon so moved his arm to nudge them both awake. "Come on you two, time to get up." Their response was to snuggle more into his chest.

"What's that, you want training before breakfast? Alright!" Naruto said smiling as Zorua was on her hind legs fully awake. "Nice response but looks like your sister didn't hear so she will be getting early training." Zorua sighed in relief. "And you're doing it as well."

'Thud' Zorua face planted the floor telling herself she should have seen it coming. She got back up and glares at Naruto who rubbed the top of her head, knowing that his training was only to make them safe and strong.

"You should have seen that coming." Naruto said as he nudged Vulpix awake, whose eye fluttered open and let out a cute yawn as she slowly got to her feet. "Morning sleepyhead, you ready for training?" Vulpix's response was nuzzle her head back into the sheets.

"Well I see you're comfy." Naruto said taking a small glass of water from the side. "You have only yourself to blame." He said tipping it on the foxes head making her jump up and off the bed from the cold feeling on her furr.

Vulpix shook the water from her head of the water and glared, "Don't give me that, I warned you both. Now come on time for training." He said as both started to follow him out the door, waving Joy good morning while ignoring the repairs being done. 'I'll ask later.' He thought as he crouched down and unsealed some ink ass they settled by a lakeside.

"Right the Vulpix, what I'm about to give you is some special marking which will make your body feel like it's carrying a lot more than usual. This is to strength your muscles and endurance, battle training comes after. Naruto started crafting the weight, gravity and resistance seals onto Vulpix but making sure only to pump enough chakra into them so they weren't too heavy.

Vulpix herself was confused on what her trainer was writing on her and the small giggle from Zorua didn't help. When Naruto made a strange handsigm to her she immediately fell to the ground feeling like a Golem was standing right on top of her. "You'll get use to the weight after a while. Now Zorua I want 20 laps around the lack, Vulpix your do ten as it's your first time, now off you go whole I get your food ready." Vulpix managed to lift her head as Zorua went about doing her laps. Not one to be left behind Vulpix shakily got to her feet and started to walk before going at a steady pace.

Naruto getting out a pot made a small fire and stated heating some water from the lake which he added vitamins to strengthen his pokemon and keep their bodies and coats healthy. He took note of how while Vulpix was struggling and collapsed a few time she kept getting back up continue, Zorua going over to check on her a few times as she did her laps. Once they were done both vulpix and Zorua dunked their heads in the lake to restore all the water they lost in sweat and cool themselves off.

Placing the bowls down for the two, each marked with either a symbol for dark or fire. "here you go, eat up for a good job." Naruto said as both carried themselves over to eat out their bowls. When Vulpix took her first bite her eyes became stars before gorging herself on her breakfast.

"Right while you eat I better do my exercises." Naruto said stripping of his short leaving in only his khaki pants and shoes, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. Taking a breath he let his chakra flow through his body tracing his muscles before letting out his breath and going through his kata to his new taijutsu that took inspiration from Frog Kata but didn't really on jumping as much, rather the application of using natural energy along with his own.

The world of pokemon had a rather different type of natural energy, it flowed differently as if both covered the land bt also all the pokemon he'd been studying with Sam. He spent about ten minutes going through his exercise and when he let out a breath he turned to his pokemon who were just watching him.

"Hey you both finished breakfast. well then guess we should get to you technique training then." Naruto said as clapped his hands together using some chakra to control water from the lake to clean himself of his sweat. Of course Vulpix having not been with Naruto for long was incredibly shocked by a human trainer being able to do this.

"Oh my…" a voice called just as Naruto was shaking off the water off his hair leaving his body glistening in the sun, just as Joy came out tp see him for whatever reason. Naruto took note of the large blush on the nurse's face as he picked up his towel that was by his shirt.

"Is there a problem Nurse Joy?" Naruto asked innocently as zorua hoped to her usual spot on his shoulder.

"Ah right, sorry I was distracted by… something. Anyway there's a call for you, from a Professor Rowan." Joy said making Naruto tilt his head.

"Rowan… of Sinnoh. Wonder why he's calling me or better yet how he knew I was here?" Naruto said petting Zorua's head while Vulpix jumped to his other shoulder. "I take it he's waiting on the phone inside."

"Yes Uzumaki-san, by the transfer device." Joy explained as her eyes kept roamng over his muscles. It wasn't often she got to see such a well-built man without a shirt that wasn't trying ti impress her.

"Okay then." Naruto said somehow sliping his shirt back on without disturbing his two pokemon's placements on his shoulders. Heading inside he came to a screen which had the bearded professor on it. "Professor Rowan?"

"Ah so you are Naruto that Samuel was talking me about." Rowan said getting a good look at the young man's face. "When Sam called saying that you had started your journey I remembered that I have a pokemon at my lab with a small issue."

"What seems to be the problem with the pokemon?" Naruto asked the man curious as to how many of the professors did Sam talk to about him.

"A few months ago a friend of mine at a dojo found a Riolu and took it on at the hopeing to find a strong trainer to raise it. However time went on and the pokemon still hasn't found anyone strong enough as it shows great skill in fighting techniques." Naruto nodded knowing that Riolu are one of the pokemon that evolve into a rather powerful fighting type, Lucario. "Now Sam told me you have some personal martial arts skill so I request that you meet the pokemon and see if you can handle it."

"Hmmm, well it can't hurt to meet this Riolu, anything else interesting I should know about… him?" He asked checking for gender, he never liked to refer to pokemon as it.

"No the Riolu is just very competitive and yes it's a male. I'll transfer him now." In a flash the black and yellow Ultraball had come through the transporter system. "Good luck with him Naruto, I'm sure it will go well for you. Oh and Professor Juniper said to look out for her new assistant that she sent to kanto… I believe her name was Bianca (1)."

"Will do Rowan, see you later." Naruto said clinking the call end button and picking up the pokeball. "Shouldn't have washed." He said heading outside to battle the little fighting type.

XBreakX

When Naruto set off in the direction of Pewter city the next day he now had his Zorua, Vulpix and a Lucario as after beating it in combat it accepted him as his trainer and had evolved. Naruto guessed it was ready to evolve for some time but needed the chance to accept a strong trainer to attain the level to become a lucario.

At the minute the two were running at a fast pace, and Lucario was evidently competitive with Naruto after being beaten down. Naruto didn't mind as it helped his new pokemon get used to his evolution and get them to the city faster.

At their pace it took very little time and the pokemon on his shoulders had swirly eyes from how fast they had been going. "Guess they couldn't handle extreme speed huh?" Naruto said as his Lucario smirked.

"Oh hello there young man." Naruto looked to see a man with a big beard and a red hat. "You another trainer?" he asked no doubt seeing his three pokemon.

"Actually I'm a researcher, but I came to meet the gym leader Brock." Naruto said as the man nodded to the building. "That's his gym there, another lad went there not a while ago, had a Pikachu on his shoulder."

"That'll be ash likely." Naruto said to himself as he started walking down the path. "Thanks for in info old man. And try and find yourself a better looking fake beard." He said with Lucario in tow.

It didn't take long to find the pokemon centre and get his Lucario checked out by Nurse Joy who was surprised to see a Hoen region pokemon. But he smirked when he spotted the red cap of Ash along with a red headed girl. Ash was staring at a poster for the pokemon league.

"Pokemon League Regional Championship? Alright." No doubt he was going to try and enter so Naruto quietly made his way behind him, while the girl explained that he needed the eight badges of the gym leaders of kanto.

"Do you think you can get those badges?" the girl asked as Naruto laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he might as long as he can remember where it is and not be late." Ash turned round to see the blonde haired brother figure.

"Naruto!" Ash said loudly before he found himself in a headlock. "Ah quit it, let me go!"

"Oh Ash travelling with a nice girl already, who'd have thought you had it in you. just what will Delia say?" Naruto said keeping hold of the struggling boy.

"Um… who are you and why are you doing that to ash?" the girl asked as Naruto looked up and saw her blush seeing his handsome face.

"I'm Naruto, this boy's big brother like figure and pokemon researcher. As to why I'm doing this… cus it's fun." He said before letting ash go whose hair was even messier than usual. "Come on you two, I'll treat you to lunch." He said as Ash failed to push his hair down.

"Thank, I'm Misty by the way. Nice to meet you Naruto." Misty greeted as he nodded and Lucario came over to stand by him. "Hmm, is that one of your pokemon?"

"One of my three, Zorua and Vulpix should only be a second. Lucario I got a day ago but we seem to be getting in fine." Naruto said as the jackel pokemon nodded in agreement. "He's from the Hoenn region."

"Oh, right I forget that Kanto only has so many pokemon." Misty said rubbing her head. "So you're a researcher rather than a trainer?"

"Yes, I'm basically on a journey to catalogue any pokemon that have migrated across the regions as well as anything I find interesting. It's why I think the pther professors sent me two, like Lucario here and Zorua." Naruto said as they walked into the cafeteria and took seats after paying for food, Lucario sitting by the window while Naruto was next to him, Misty and Ash opposite.

"So are you prepared for the type of pokemon the gym leader has?" Naruto asked as Lucario took a bite out of his onigiri and the fox pokemon chatted with Pikachu while eating their food.

"Of course Pikachu's gonna get me my first badge." Ash said confidently as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Miss Misty, I apologise for Ash's usual idiocy." Misty giggled as ash pouted at Naruto's words.

"It's okay, just glad there's a second opinion on him. Did you know that he wrecked my bike and refuses to accept responsibility?" Misty said as Ash pulled his hat down over his face.

"Did he now? I wonder what Delia would think of that?" Naruto smirked as Ash lowered further into his seat. "Still I'm not going to tell her. I'll let you do that." Naruto said smirking.

"R-right…well just s you know I have a Pigeotto and a Butterfree on my team as well." Ash said trying to put up a defence to Naruto's teasing.

"No water type? Or grass type?" Naruto asked knowing the known weaknesses of ground/rock type pokemon which Brock was said to specialise in as did his father Flint.

"Um…no why?" both Naruto, misty and his pokemon sighed… he was ten and not the best study.

"No reason I suppose." Naruto said as he picked up his bowl of rice.

"Ash, if you ask real nice, I'll help you get ready to face the gym leader." Misty offered to the boy.

"No way, I can beat that gym leader all on my own." Ash proclaimed with rice around his mouth.

"Well, don't come crying when you get beaten." Misty said sitting up. "Nice to meet you Naruto, I need to air so I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, I'll probably be staying here tonight anyway." Naruto repliedas Lucario gave a small nod and Vulpix jumped to her shoulder to lick her face, electing a giggle from the girl. "Come on you, time for a bit more training, Lucario did his run so he'll be just sparing with me."

"You spar with your pokemon… isn't that dangerous?" Misty asked as Lucario was a partial fighting type.

"Not really, he's been at a dojo for some time so he's used to sparing with other pokemon and the dojo leader. Oddly when we met he only joined me after I beat him as a riolu, little guy had a mean right hook." Naruto said getting a slight open jawed expression from misty.

"Right then you three time to get ready." Lucario smacked one paw to his open paw and smirked while the two foxes shook their heads. Heading outside Naruto stretched his arms and legs, cracking his neck a little before taking a defensive stance, this was just training after all.

Not wasting any time Lucario shot straight for Naruto and tried to break through the defence by using the attacks and skills he had so far, but Naruto didn't make it easy as he frequently used his advanced speed to get behind Lucario and surprise him. the two kept going on for a few hours while Vulpix and Zorua ran laps around the centre. All of them seemed very focused as the sun got lower in the sky and the distraction came in the form of a ring bell making Naruto look away before being hit by a bike running into him.

Evidently sparing with his fighting pokemon needed more attention than would be expected but I digress.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, aside from the general pain of being run into, he noticed that currently laying on his chest was a girl how looked to be sixteen with blonde hair covered by a giant green beret with a white bow on it and green eyes covered by red framed glasses. She wore a black shirt under a white shirt concealed by an orange hooded jacket, green caprice, and orange running shoes. Her figure was amazing and very mature from what most girls that age tended to look like. Naruto might say she ticked boxes for a token moe character like he'd read in manga due to the cute face, glasses, possibility of clumsiness after being crashed into and the adult body. The girl opened one of her eyes revealing her emerald eye which likely had a matching one.

"Owwie… I hope I didn't hit anything." The girl said concerned… she must have not been paying much attention either.

"Only my pride… but aside that yes you did ht me miss." Naruto said as the girl's head shot up to find herself laying on a rather handsome male and resulted in her bolting to her feet and blushing up a storm, Luracio snickering in the background.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you. it's just I needed to get to pewter city fast so I could meet the assistant of my boss's friend and I didn't want to waste any time after I got off the boat to kanto plus I…" Naruto covered the girl's mouth.

"Slow down, you didn't hurt me, just a bump to my hard head. Anyway calm down and tell me your name and maybe any way I can help." Naruto said removing his hand and letting the girl take a breath.

"Right, sorry again, I'm Bianca the assistant to Professor Juniper in the Unova region. I was sent here to find Professor Oak's new assistant Naruto as he starts his trip across Kanto and the other regions." Bianca explained making Naruto shake his head… looks like Sam had gotten him a travelling partner.

At least she was cute.

"Well Bianca, I'm Naruto. looks like you found me" Naruto said offering his hand. "Nice to meet a fellow assistant."

Bianca's eyes went wide as she looked to Naruto just as vulpix and Zorua climbed his shoulders. "oh my… I guess I did get here fast, I figured you'd be in Cerulean City by now." Bianca said as Naruto pick up her bike.

"I met up with my surrogate brother in the centre and caught with him before I spared with Lucario here." Naruto pointed to the crossed armed pokemon who seemed to be giving Bianca a small look over, probably wondering if she could fight.

"Well I guess I'm lucky the-wait did you say you were sparing with your pokemon?" Bianca asked getting nods from both of them. "You realize that fighting pokemon can easily beat their trainers even by accident right."

"Well yeah, but I'm pretty tough, hence why I'm not unconscious from the crash just now." Bianca looked a little sheepish making her have a rather adorable expression. "Look, he's been at a dojo for months and he's a good pokemon to train with, keep me fit. Now let's head back to the centre and discuss what Professor Juniper had asked you to do in this region." Naruto said as she followed Naruto to the centre and took a quick glance at his sweat covered shirt that was exposing his abs.

She hoped he daddy wouldn't learn about him too soon.

XChapter EndX

I don't know where some ideas come from, but I like this idea as most fictions tend to either have it more centered around a ash like pokemon master.

Like all this is a harem story and you can chose whose in from trainers to gym leaders, although Pokemon B/W 2's version of Bianca is in this as the exact timeline of the other games after gold n silver isn't clear so its not unfair to assume that their events have happened. Hence why Naruto will have access to all generations of pokemon is his team/family.

So far Naruto has Zorua, Vulpix and Lucario. You can have a legendary or two if you can explain it enough as to how they met.

You can Naruto teach Ash how to grow up, and sodding remember what happens in the movies if you decided to write them in.

Im not bitter… I swear.

Also just for referecing Kurama can come out the seal or stay inside to sleep cuz hes a lazy fox.


	8. Percy Jackson

**Son of the Sea, Son of the Sky**

**Chapter 1: Family Comes first**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson or any other series I reference.**

**Random idea but hey like many I'm a fiction writer like a number of you.**

**This idea came to me after watching Thor and it got me thinking, what if Naruto was the son of Thor or at least the grandson of the Norse God.**

**Also a lot of this chapter is from the first chapter of SoulReaperCrewe's ****Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief so please don't mention it. so please go and read that story as its really good.**

**XChapter StartX**

As the village of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox just like it had for the last fourteen years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and the shinobi.

The figure was a tall male of over six feet, a blonde male with blue eyes. This was one Thor Odinson the son of the All-Father Odin. The god of thunder was visiting the elemental nations to search for the one of his blood. in his youth he had been lucky to find a wonderful woman after taking a mortal form in the realm and relinquishing some of his strength, even leaving his mighty hammer mjolnir behind.

He had taken a different name during his years, he was Minato Namikaze and he had become the Hokage of the village and had a wonderful wife by the name Kushina. But while his happiness in the land filled his heart which only grew when he learned he would be havig a child, it didn't last.

On the day of his child's birth a dark mask figure attacked and released an ancient power, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Using the skills he had learned in this realm he had ended up sealing the beast in side of his son using a suicide move. With much regret he left his son while he went to hell before his own father brought him back.

Thor hoped the messages and requests he'd made for his son had been met and he was being raised by the third Hokage his predecessor, his teacher Jiraiya as well as his last student, Kakashi. Thor wondered how his son would look, whether he'd grown up more like himself or his mother.

These thoughts however were disturbed by the sound of a small explosion which had thor now alert and he started leaping across roves at a quickened pace. He took out his hammer and held it at it's base ready for a fight.

When he arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which he had to admit looked like a ducks ass. He was wearing a blue top with a high colour with a crest he recognised as the Uchiha clan crest.

Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath. Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl only with blonde hair. The god could only assume that was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and then behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such as shovels, pick axes, brooms etc.

"What's going on?" He thought as he studied the scene that stood in front of him.

In front of this mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, he observed and could just about make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure.

It took a minute for the smoke to clear when he began to make out certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age of 13-14, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. He began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in colour. Then he saw his skin colour and noticed it was slightly tanned.

But what he saw next left her completely horrified and made him feel as if someone had just injected ice all through his body because she felt cold all the way to the bone, greater than any frost giant he'd ever faced.

The young boy had blonde spiky hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in colour and practically the same shade as his own. On his face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek.

When the smoke completely disappeared and the young boy could be seen clearly she put a hand to her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises and stab wounds.

There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was his Naruto.

His son.

He took his hand away from his mouth and dropped it to his side. He began to clench his fist which caused his knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper and his hammer started to spark with electricity.

His face began to harden while his grit his teeth while glaring at the mob, he was lucky that none of hi teeth cracked. Seeing what was before him enraged him an boiled his blood that the sky above began to reflect this.

Clouds started to congregate above the village and booms of thunder of lightning quickly started ctahing the attention of the people. No light from the moon could get through the clouds making it so only the lights the mob had were the only source of light.

"What in Kami is going on?"

"Where did this storm come from so quickly?"

"It must be the demon's doing, trying to scare us off from finishing the job." Thor's eyes narrowed hearing this.

His decision to seal the fox inside his son was don't out of panic and knowledge that such a power could easily be placed in the wrong hands if left alone. Even if the beast didn't want to be sealed it was for it's protection. Decideding to act at last thor stepped forward.

"Step away from my son!"

XBreakX

**With Naruto moments earlier**

"Have a good night Naruto" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped of his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramón bar and began to walk down the streets of Konoha at a quickened pace. The day was October 10th, the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing.

There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, food, and drinks and just having a great time in general. The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since it was always a big favourite for the village.

Coincidently today was also the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki. He was fourteen years old today and thus far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could and luckily they did not bother him. Despite being a ninja now, he still could not harm the civilians of the village. Even thought quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred for him and become somewhat civil towards him, there were still those who treated him like the plague and would not be changing their minds about him any time soon.

He got some presents from his sensei Kakashi which was new Kunai's and shurikans made of chakra metal. From the Pervy sage he received the Icha Icha book series. This of course gave him a beating from Tsuande, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and even Hinata.

However he did not receive anything from his teammates Sakura or Sasuke which as of recently he was not very surprised about.

Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp, Naruto's relationship with the two began to dissolve pretty quickly. Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade had Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civilian council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell.

This prompted the boy to completely blame Naruto saying Naruto was taking away his goal of getting revenge on his brother and that he was hindering his true power. He swore that he would make Naruto pay greatly.

With Sakura she just followed Sasuke like a loyal little puppy. Just when people thought she was beginning to get out of the fan girl phase, she began to sink even lower. Even Ino who had got out of the fan girl phase would look at her with slight disgust. The way she was acting not only prompted Tsunade to now only teach Ino how to use medical ninjutsu, but it caused Naruto's crush on the girl to pretty much dissolve.

"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village. There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one part of the village which left everywhere else silent and unpopulated.

As he walked down the empty streets Naruto looked up at the sky to see it was another clear night and the stars and the moon was shining brightly down from the night sky.

He didn't know why but ever since he was little whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars he felt this odd wave of relief and warmth spread through him. He told no one this but he loved the night sky and he just felt like all his troubles were washed away and felt at peace. When he was on missions with his team, while the others slept he would silently look at sky.

Plus whenever he looked up at the sky he felt as if someone was watching him. It would have freaked Naruto out but the feeling didn't feel bad, it just felt right for some odd reason. Oddly comforting.

Naruto shook his heads from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path. He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it was intact. In the past his home had been fire bombed and broke into numerous times, especially on his birthday due to the fuzz ball inside his gut. He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him inn. The only reason he could live here was because the owner for the building was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, then he did not care who lived there.

_Snap!_

Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he suddenly found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs firmly pressed against his body.

"What the hell! Damn it" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this. He had let his guard down as he stared into the night sky and it had just cost him.

"We got him folks" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two chunin shinobi's coming out of the dark alleyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civillians following behind them.

"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" the chunin said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making his way on his face.

Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch to the gut courtesy of the same shinobi.

"Temper temper" the chunin said waving a finger in front of Naruto patronizingly infuriating Naruto even more.

"What's the matter dope? Got nothing to say?" an all too familiar voice called. "Fox got your tongue?"

Naruto looked at the group of civilians as they began to part down the middle to reveal a smirking Sasuke Uchiha walking towards him with his eternal servant Sakura following closely behind him. Behind her was an older woman who had blonde hair but looked just like Sakura.

"That must be Sakura's mom" he thought before he got another punch to the stomach but this time from Sasuke.

"You know I always wondered how you beat me. It never made sense that you had this unimaginable power deep inside you that just seemed to come out of nowhere. But now I know how you beat me. You have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. It was not your power that beat me, it was the fox. I knew all along you could not beat me without help. It just shows how weak and pathetic you are."

"Oh and this coming from the guy who used Orochimaru cursed seal. Yeah I see you did it all by yourself." Naruto said snorting with sarcasm but was on the receiving end of a hard slap from Sakura.

"Shut up demon!" Sakura screeched out causing Naruto and some of the other to wince at her high pitched voice. "You don't talk in Sasuke presence. Your nothing but dirt underneath his feet!" she said with many nodding in agreement.

"You do realise that what you're doing is treason. I'm a shinobi of this village."

"You think we care _dead last_?" Sasuke said snorting. "Once I'm through with you, I'm leaving this pathetic village and heading straight for Orochimaru. I already have my guides with me." He said getting a look of confusion form Naruto.

The two chunin with the mob smirked and pulled their shirts down slightly from their necks to reveal to similar curse marks to the one Sasuke has on him glowing slightly from the power that was within each of them.

"You work for Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the two but felt a pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai had been thrown by one of the chunin's and was now lodged in him. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to let the pain get to him.

"We must admit your village's security has become very poor but then again by the looks of things we are doing the village a public service by getting rid of you once and for all" the second chunin said as the crowd behind them began cheering and swinging their weapons around in the air.

"Bastards." Naruto muttered as he struggled against the ninja wire but found that he could not move a muscle.

"When will you see that you will never be accepted in Konoha. You are better off dead. It no wonders your parents abandoned you. They must not have wanted a failure of a son, not that I can blame them" Sasuke said sneering causing Sakura and the others to chuckle.

"Shut your damn mouth. My parents did not abandon me" Naruto shouted trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Oh then where are they?" Sakura said feigning surprise and looking all around her. Naruto gritted his teeth again trying to think of a good comeback but was struggling to think properly with the ninja wire pushing against his skin and the kunai still imbedded in his shoulder.

"Come on everyone. Let's finish what the fourth started!" Sakura's mom shouted as everyone began to cheer and Sasuke and Sakura's smirks got wider. The crowd then got closer to Naruto and Naruto shut his eye for the inevitable.

For the next five minutes Naruto could only hang their and take the abuse and punishment as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, slashed, slapped and more. He could feel every single hit and the stabbing would send a fire like pain going through his body.

When the crowd took a step back Naruto was a bloody mess with many gashes all over his body and purple and black bruises already beginning to form where he had been hit.

"Now for the finale" the chunin said as Sasuke walked up and placed a exploding tag on Naruto. He then stepped back and nodded at the chunin next to him. Said chunin smirked before he made a hand sigh with his hands. As soon as he did the tag exploded causing a small explosion to go off and Naruto to be engulfed in smoke.

Everyone began smiling as they thought the finally killed the demon but frowned when after a few minutes the smoke began to die down and saw that Naruto was somehow still alive. The fire from the tag should have killed him but somehow he was still alive. But by the looks of it, it was barely.

It was when Naruto's form was completely out of the smoke that everything around them began to crazy.

The moon in the sky began to glow brightly with a reddish tint in it startling everyone who looked at it. The wind began to pick up and the clouds in the sky began to part away from the village.

"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this" one of the members of the crowd shouted as Sasuke reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a kunai.

"With this I will be one stepped closer to my goal" he thought before he charged at Naruto. The Kunai in his hand was held tight and aimed directly at the beaten blonde's heart.

But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the kunai with ease. The figure was obviously male much taller than anyone there, some blonde hair barely visible from underneath the hood. Yet the more startling thing worth noting were the electric blue eles staring from under the hood.

Naruto was fortunate enough to hear his saviour's words before he fell unconscious from the pain.

"Step away from my son!"

XBreakX

Hearing the five words come out of his mouth everyone in the crowd began to shout and curse the man in front of them. Sasuke tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong. Hiw glare intensified on him before he knocked the kunai out of his hands and backhanded him into a wall.

"Sasuke" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the boy but was instead on the receiving in end of a hard kick to the stomach that sent her crashing through a window.

"Pathetic" the god muttered thinking at what a disappointment Sakura was to women everywhere for being so blindly obsessed with a disgusting boy who cared about nothing but himself. The women of Asgard would no doubt put her to death for showing such weakness if she were somehow considered for their ranks.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke shouted but then regretted it when he found a hammer hitting him in the chest which definitely broke some ribs before he received a low punch to his gut. The result was him releasing the contents of his stomach vomiting on the floor, Thor knock him unconscious with another blow to the head.

"Now for you two" Thor said as he glared at the two chunin who stood their ground and the two marks curse marks on their necks began to glow orange and black markings began to spread.

"You won't survive fighting us whoever you are. How about you give up and just give yourself up." they said thinking they could win and having no idea who they were facing.

"Heres my answer" Thor said and as quick as lightning as he literally flashed behind the two men and decapitated them with a huge swing of his hammer. Thor continued and smashed their bodies with his foot creating craters for each. The whole thing took less than a second and the mob seemed to grow more fearful seeing him fight.

"Begone" he muttered with so much ice in his voice that Konoha's resident grim reaper Ikiki Morino would have wet himself and was saying something to the man who had not been broken by torture. Not needing to be told twice the group scrambled together before they ran off and disappeared not ever caring about taking Sasuke or Sakura with them who were still out cold.

As soon as they disappeared he quickly put away his hammer and took out a small huning knife he had from his youth for good luck. He cut the wire with ease using his strength and released his son. He caught Naruto's body before it could hit the ground, he knew he would heal thanks to his mother's healing factor and the demon's healing effect as well but he would be down for a while. But it didn't stop him from hugging his son to his chest, he'd seen the wounds and the multiple scars over his body.

This was his son, who he hoped would be safe yet was treated worse than any enemy on the field of battle. He felt tears streaming from his eyes in sorrow for what he had pout his son through. What was worse was that his god blood had not activated as normally it would take a lot more than fire and basic blades to hurt him. It was then he found the other seal on his son's back, and from his memories during his life as minato he saw it was a bloodline blocking seal which he removed but tried not to hurt Naruto anymore.

"My son, I thought of you everyday. Wished I could come to you sooner but it seems I have let you down so much. but not anymore, no more." As stroked his son's hair while his body continued to heal.

Thor then felt the presence of a large group heading towards her. He recognises a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind him some distance away with Tsuande, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there.

All three looked at the scene in front of them and saw the unconscious Sasuke pinned to the wall and the out cold form of Sakura. Then at the two dead chunin.

"Who ever you are step away from Naruto and remain where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the god did not move from his spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

"Anbu restrain him" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went closed in around him but before they could get closer lighting striked the ground in front of them, preventing them from getting a step closer.

"You all swore to me." Thor muttered aloud which the three shinobi heard him say.

"Who are you? Why you are caring for Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi and Jiraiya was examining the man in front of them. They found his presence very familiar but they could not pin point it.

"You swore to me that you would look after him, protect him, train him. You all swore an oath to me and yet when I see him I find him near death with scas of other times he might have died."

"Who are-"

Tsunade never finished the sentence since the god's head turned around to face them and all three saw his blue eyes glowing with lightining around them dancing like the storm above them

All three shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill run up their spine.

"M-Minato-sensei " Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya and Tsuande got on their knees and bowed. "How on earth are you alive again and look older? How may we-"

"Silence" he shouted with an aura of command leaving the three wincing.

"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought that I could trust you."

The three shinobi were shivering slightly, the power he was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who managed to gain the confidence to speak up first.

"Minato we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I understood."

"Minato I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being around here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyway with my drinking and gambling" Tsunade said trying to convince the mighty man in front of her, it was worse than when her grandfather or grandmother had to scold her.

"Minato sensei you the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like you that, I could not be around him. It brought back to many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell his teacher his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work.

The three gave their excuses but the god was not having any of it.

"Is this all you have? Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero like I and Kushina wanted him to be seen as" Thor said but he saw the three gulp and look each other. He knew that was not a good sign.

So for the next ten minutes the three explained what Naruto life had been like despite neither wanting too. As he heard how his son was treated and seen throughout the village his temper was beginning to flare again so much that it was affecting the weather again, the winds now whipping through the streets.

Though he was happy that his son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive as well as striving to be strong to protect those he cared for. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for, Odin would be proud of that. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something he felt great pride over that his son inherited that trait from his mother.

Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The god turned back around and kneel before his son again, picking him up into his arm while he held his hammer by it's strap.

"So of the four that I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did as I asked."

"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"

Jiraiya stopped midsentence when he suddenly appeared in front of him and had struck him with his hammer. "SILENCE, WHEN I CAME DOWN TO THIS WORLD I WAS AN ORDINARY MAN BUT IN TRUTH I AM A GOD. DESPITE MY TITLE OF HOKAGE WHEN I DIED MY SON IS TREATED LIKE THIS, ABANDONED BY THOSE I THOUGHT COULD BE TRUSTED!"

"Kushina saw this place as her home, I saw this place as my home but no longer. My son deserves better than you and I won't make the same mistake twice. There is another realm for my son to grow up safe from harm and he will never see this world again."

Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately.

"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but he was not having any of it.

"I care very little what you want _**Jiraiya**_. I wanted you to train him but it seems you couldn't put your pathetic hobby behind you to look after the boy you gave his name." he said before beginning to swing his hammer creating a vortex around them.

"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the god and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they completely disappeared into the darkness.

The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All three only had one thing on their mind.

"We screwed up big time."

XBreakX

**Next Day- New York City**

Naruto groaned while his eyes began to flutter open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that he did not recognise. Normally it would be white ceiling that belonged to a hospital but yet it wasn't. He knew he was not in his apartment because the bed he was in was way too comfy to be the one in his apartment.

Groggily and shakily he sat up and looked around. He looked around and did not recognise the place he was in. It was a nice room with a set of draws and cupboard sat against the wall that was made of oak. There was a TV on a night stand in front of him and a balcony terrace next to the window.

As he sat there he began to piece back together what had happened the night before. He was tied up in ninja wire and Sasuke, Sakura, some of Orochimaru goons and some villagers decided to beat him since they saw him as a freak of nature. Then he remembered Sasuke about to deliver a final blow before a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

Naruto eyes widened when he remembered the words the figure said before he passed out.

"_Get away from my son"_

"Father" he whispered us as he whipped his head all around the room but there was no sign of him which caused his head to droop. However he caught the site of letter that was on top of the set of draws and Naruto groggily stood up and walked over. He unravelled the letter and began to read what it said.

_To Naruto_

_I'm sorry that I could not stay with you until you woke up but I'm afraid you cannot see me until the time is right. First let me tell you that I am your father, Thor the god of thunder. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew up but my sacrifice kept me from helping raise you. However Thor was not the name I used in the elemental nations, instead it was Minato Namikaze, the yondaime Hokage. _

_Since you do not know who your mother is allow me to tell you. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, it's where you gained your last name, she was the love of my life before I lost her. She loved you with all her heart despite only ever being able to hold you in his arms the one time. When she died it broke my heart but nothing has ever been more difficult than having to leave you behind when we protected you. I had asked people that I thought I could trust to watch over you and raise you in my place in case I died, but only one of them actually did what I asked._

_After discovering what you're life was like I took you out of that world and bought you to mine. I know it may be difficult to adjust but you will come to love your new home and I know you will make friends very soon. I have enrolled you in the boarding school called Yancy Academy since you are still required to go to school in this world. In the draws you will find clothes I have picked up for you, the world's currency, some history books so you can learn about this world and a map of the city you are currently in. Also I have left a few jutsu's that I have kept with me since from what I have been told you are currently practising your wind element. But I must ask you don't use your shinobi powers out in the open. This world is a lot different to the Elemental Nations and therefore everyone is just a normal civilian that don't know about other worlds and special powers._

_My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have questions but all I ask is that you be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my son and I will be watching over you always._

_Love_

_You're Mother_

_P.S Read up on Greek and Norse Mythology. I guarantee it will come in handy in the future._

_P.P.S Look to the box on the desk, it contains something that I believe you deserve by rights._

Naruto slowly put down the letter as some tear made their way down his cheek. They were not tears of pain but of joy. Joy knowing that his parents did not abandon him like many said they did and that they did truly love him.

He placed the letter down on the top of the draws and opened one of them and saw the clothes. They were black and dark blue with bits of silver on them.

"Hmm pretty good. Might need to find some orange for it later thought" he thought before he turned his attention to the other contents of the draws. In a plastic bag were rolls of green paper. He looks at it before figuring out it must have been the currency here.

"The dollar huh? Weird name" he said aloud before putting it down and looking at the map. He spread the map out on top of the bed and was amazed at the intricate details. He then saw the giant book that said World History on the front in big bold letter.

When he opened the first page, all the letter began to get all jumbled. This happened a lot. Even back in the academy when he read books or scrolls the words would become jumbled. He would tell the instructors but they would just say he was lying to get out of doing any work.

**BEEP BEEP**

Naruto was bought out of thought when he heard loud sirens and beeps coming from outside. Deciding it was time to see this new world with his own eyes, he opened a pair of sliding doors and walked out onto the terrace. What he saw made his eyes widen like saucers.

There were buildings the size of Gamabunta made out of steel and all sorts of metals. Hell some of them went all the way in to the sky. Never in his life had he seen a building built as high as the ones he saw here.

He looked down towards the streets of the cities and saw hundreds if not thousands of people just walking around casually. There were metal machines racing around on wheels that confused the hell out of Naruto.

"Woh" was all Naruto could say as he stared at his surroundings. Never in a million year did he imagine things like this. Buildings as tall as the sky and machine that were racing around on roads and the people not caring or minding them at all. It left Naruto's mind completely boggled but Naruto took a deep breath.

"Mom would not have brought me here if she didn't think it was the right choice. As much as I will miss the leaf, this is my new home now and I actually have a parent out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place. Just one step at a time" he thought. He then opened the box with an intricate design to reveal a small single handed hammer with a strap at the bottom. He picked up the hammer and held it in his hand and tested it with a swing.

He looked at his surroundings again and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he said outloud. "Well I left my old world but this one may hold something for me, I hope we can speak again soon father."

**XChapter EndX**

**As stated this chapter is more or less copied from the before mentioned fiction by SoulReaperCrewe.**

**Anyway the main point it Naruto in this story is the son of Thor, you can use the marvel version if you like but for continunity it may be easier to stick to the god without adding the marvel universe.**

**Naruto has his father's strength with lets him wield the hammer, control of the weather and lightning which he would need to train in to master it, flight once he knows and has practised with his hammer, immunity to hazards like fire, ice and other elements. You can keep it so he has the same weaknesses of other half bloods.**

**You can have one of the other gods of olympus sponsor naruto if you want during the point where Percy is claimed but that's your choice. Anyway Naruto will be best friends with Percy and still be head strong however for pairings while Percy is as always with Annabeth, take what decision you want with naruto be it single or multi pairings.**

**One suggestion i have though is that naruto stops percy killing Medusa and have her become an ally and lover to naruto, using type moon's design for medusa aka Rider. since a hammer can be used to create naruto can gain the skill to craft enchanted items and using some of his own Odinforce/Thorforce, make them very powerful.**

**Give it a go if you want to see a Norse god's child fighting with the Greek, plus look at the title of this chapter, let your mind's for fanficiton blossom.**

**Until Next time, Bye**


End file.
